


Claude's Punishment (Re-edit)

by GabsStories2



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsStories2/pseuds/GabsStories2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude wakes up at the Purgatory door and finds out that he'll be sent back to the world of the living to be Punished. As he returns, rumors of Jack the Ripper being back to work are spreading through London and Claude realises he has to do something. Digging himself in this will affect his future and he still doesn't know what his Punishment is. What will happen to Claude? Will he stop the Ripper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is GabsStories. I am new to AO3. I generally work on FanFiction. This is the story I began an year ago and is ongoing (as I didn't have the time to write anymore). My native language is not English and I hope you can forgive my grammar mistakes!

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

* * *

Claude's Punisment.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji II or it's characters!

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

After Claude was killed by Sebastian something happened. Instead of being delivered where Alois, Hannah and Luka were he's been stopped at the Purgatory door. What was he doing there, he had no idea. It was stupid. " _This must be the most idiot joke, even for a Hell Creature! What am I supposed to do here! Either you send me to Hell, or let me just die!"_  thought Claude. But there was a reason after all.

A voice from behind spoke as he was moved in the middle of nowhere, all blank. "Mister Claude Faustus, or should I call you Marquis Kimeris?"

Claude was confused now. " Who are you? How- no cut it. Doesn't have sense. Since I'm here you must be sent from Up There or from Hell."

"You can call it Heaven, you know? Said the voice with a glint of irony.

"I'm not trying to get my remaining vocal chords burnt, ok? Now, why am I here after all, and who are you. At least, show your face, coward."

"My, my…impatient, are we? I see that you still have that irony of yours…ha, however, my name is Toras. I'm the guardian of Purgatory. But you here, dear friend, are not to pass through this. God thought of something, like a punishment for you but under other form…"

"Just, what form? How can he even think of me?" the question in Claude's head was other " _Why would he bother?"_

"D _ear_ , punishment isn't always painfull or just fast, violent torture! There are other ways to punish one…But your case, I must say, you're  _lucky_."

"Got to be kidding! How can I be both punished and lucky? No, cut it! I'm dead."

"No, you will very nicely be sent back to Earth. It implies some effort, but those are the orders." Toras said coldly.

"What punish-"

"Stop talking! GO!" Toras shouted teleporting Claude before he could even complete his sentence .

What the hell was going on? Why was he sent back to the human world when he should be …well…DEAD? What kind of punishment is that? Since when sending a demon back to deceiving and killing hundreds people is a punishment? Not that he would be eager to suffer any kind of such a thing, but still, what could be there down so bad that would make him wish he were dead?

It wasn't making any sense. He was back, aware even of the time of events. Not even memory loss was implied. "Something isn't right!" he shouted. " I know I should be thankful and all that thing but I simply can't. Now I have to think where to stay. Maybe I will return to the Trancy Household…" muttering while making a new plan for life.  _Yes, that's it. He would just return, take the house, live happily eating souls just like before._ Why did that sound different? Why wasn't it convenient?

* * *

He returned to the Trancy Household like nothing happened. But something did happen. He was feeling strange. Something in him died once with Alois. That brat really affected him. How? No, the question now was  _what died with Alois that made him feel like this?_  Ah, yes, of course that was. The passion Alois had. The thing that fueled his desire for the boy's soul, now gone to bliss with that wrench who took away from him, both Ciel Phantomhive and Alois.

As he was now standing at the opened door, he had several flashbacks.  _"Yes, Your Highness!" "Now_  where are you?" there came no answer. "Oh, get over it Kimeris! He's gone! Dead! You are free to do what you please!" he said stepping over the threshold.

This place was now his and so will be from now on, until he gets bored and sick of it and will move somewhere else. He still had his business undergoing, winning money constanly. He wouldn't bother thinking of money.

* * *

In the up coming days he cleaned the manor and made his way with his business with black magic. Nothing changed. People kept appealing at black magic to get things that they wanted and most of the time they were wishing curses for different family problems…not very interesting for Claude. Peolpe were continuing to be dull and helpless. He eas even wondering if future would look better or worse. But why think so far. Live for now cause that bloody Guardian didn't tell him what his punishment will be or when. So he should concentrate as long as he is still away from every sort of problem.

Instead some rumors of Jack the Ripper's return spread in London.

" You say Jack the Ripper? Haven't heard of that. I thought they solved it!" said Claude somewhat surprised. "Now, how is that possible?

"Well, they say several bodies have been found drained to the last bit." said the man.

"That would be vampires, Mihan. And –"

"It's not vampires. It's something else because there is not sign of piercing the skin. It's a big cut and not always on the neck."

"Mihan, we're demons. Do we do things like people think demons do? Maybe he or she is smarter than most of his or hers kind."

"Kimeris, I still don't think it's a vamp. Those are cocky. They wanna show to the world that they can't be found but they exist! Sometimes they make a show with a bloody scene!"

"Those are the youngsters. They always are messy eaters. Until an older one scolds them or kills them. They try to be unrecognisable and the young ones are always ruining their cover!"

"I think you have a client" said Mihan while rising from his chair.

"Good evening, lady dearest!" said Claude willing to help his client.

" Good be your heart too sir! I'm here for help. I've been stalked by a man." Said the woman quite shaken my her sayings. She looked pretty nervous being here, or paranoid. "Maybe you could put a spell for protection!"

Claude was interested. Many stalkers were criminals or rapers. Maybe this was the new victim of this vampire-non-vampire killer. He considered letting her go just to see if somebody waits for her. But he was gaining money for keeping his clients mostly alive. The lady herself looked pretty rich.

"My lady, could you tell me of your social statute? Maybe your stalker is after something." he said and his mind was yelling at him  _"My, now you are a detective or what? So what if is a bloody vampire! Both of you are living happily as long as you eat people. The thing is you want thier money too like they would be of any use for you."_  Yeah. He was entering in a usless business. Why hunt down the bloody leech if is not affecting your business but making it prosperous?

"I have a good statute, noble quite" said the woman a little bit modest. "The thing is that I'm not married…is that what he wants?"

"Why don't you go to Scotland Yard, and put somebody follow you to catch the guy. If he's the killer then, better for you! " said Claude quite irate.

"I don't trust them. So, will you do it or not?"

" I'll do it but I'm missing an ingredient. I'll have it tomorrow. Can you survive one more day?

"Think so. I'll take my leave. Tommorow morning?"

"Yes. It's better so."

She left leaving him to think what was he going to do. "I'm tempted to follow her, just to see the stalker." He said still reflecting at the facts.

"Why don't you do it then?" Mihan asked somewhat puzzeled by Claude's statement. He wasn't generally like this. "Or you think you're somehow looking for trouble from Up there. You said you don't know what punishment consists of…"

"No, it's not that. Why interfere with the leech? I've been wondering about this when she was still here. It's good that he is out there. We're both happy. He's killin', my business prospers because of protection spells and everybody is happy!" he said sadistically. "Except for those who die and those who are fearing for their safety!"

"Do you think he's going, if he truly is a vampire, for more tasty blood, like noble blood? Because most of the victims were nobles. And mostly women."

"At least they were pretty? Asked Claude mokingly. He felt like kidding.

"Yes, they were. I think the reports mentioned some sexual acts, but mostly were killed in plain street. Then again, why ask that?"

"Wanted to know if he has good tastes, cause expensive surely are!"

"You suddenly feel like having fun? You surley are moody."

"The only disadvantage would be leaving us with nothing to eat, but he's more into ladies…hmhm." He surley was having fun. That vampire was bringing out of him the mocking Claude. That who was having loads of fun on sufference, something he quited long ago, when he became a butler. But he was in a dilema. He was interested in this guy. Why bother kill, when you could take one, keep it compelled and drink whenever you feel like it. No, this guy wanted attention…but –

His line of thoughts was interrupted by a sharp shriek. Both him and Mihan ran out of the shop and looked at the dead woman a few meters away. Indeed, the lady forgot her scarf. Shit, he didn't think it will happen so fast. Or that she would be enough idiot to return. Yes. Indeed. Scotland Yard was called and people gathered around the body. Claude searched the body and saw the cut. And what the scar was hiding. "Told you. Vamp. Look, the cut is hiding the bite mark. Do you see the little round edges on each side of the cut?" wispered Claude to Mihan.

"Yes, I see it. Smart guy. So, doctor Faustus, this was your name, is it a male or female? At least, we've been calling it, him or her.

"The mark looks large. If you bring together the sides they will show the holes. I think is a male. Quite hungry."

"Who are you?" asked an officer from Scotland Yard.

"Sorry, doctor Faustus. I've been at my friend's home when we heard the woman. We hurried, but I see, not enough." Said Claude quite emotional, for better belief of his lie. He bit it himself.

"So, what do you think?"

"The killer is a cannibal. He bit and then cut, to cover his primal instincts."

"People would say it's a Vampire."

"Nah. Just a sadistic cannibal." " _Ok, I'm beggining to believe it for myself but a cannibal would let his beautiful set of teeth instead of only two!"_  "I'll leave for now, officer. Good night, in the limit of good. Judging by the event, there is nothing good tonight."

They left and Claude was now very interested, everything going insane. Foolish woman, but she didn't lie. Fuck, he was selfish to let her go without the spell. He needn't any ingredient. Jut wanted to see if she is expected. Fool, he lost a client.

"What will you do now Kimeris?" asked Mihan seeing his concerned expression.

"Call me Claude and, you know what? I'm into this. I will search for him, even if I get in trouble, it will not involve my death because it would be stupid to send me here just to die again!"

"Told you you will get in trouble. You want help?"

"I'd like that, I'll contact you when I need help, ok?

"Yup! I guess I should say good night doctor Faustus!"

Mihan left and Claude gathered his things and left for home. Once there he took his time making a tea and studying the vampires, because he now had to fight one. He read lots of books saying different things but not anything new. Somehow this guy hid his energy. Any Hell creature could feel another. Why he didn't feel this one in the area? How could he hide that? Even if-no, that was stupid. Why would one seal away his energy? Not for being detected? Who would bother? Or, was it something beyond his comprehension? Claude knew only one thing. He wanted to fiind him, not necessarily kill him, but just study him a bit.

 


	2. Searching for trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has at the moment (on my computer and on FF) 16 chapters that will also be published here. Feel free to comment!

**Chapter 2: Searching For Trouble**

* * *

Claude's punishment

I don't own Kuroshitsuji

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Claude spent all his night reading again and again the stupid books in search of something that would explain the non-existent aura of the vampire. He considered the possibility of a non-vampire killer but, seriously, what human being would have such fangs?

He was pretty annoyed by this. " Ok, this guy or is the smartest of his race or am I just blind, or dumb. Why in Hell would he hide his energy? I can't comprehend what use for that…" he said slowly raising his gaze to the pendulum on the wall. It was by the time he moved to some place, he didn't quite like, but would provide him the information he's so interested in. Or the proof he is not loosing his logical thinking…

He was going to the  _Undertaker_. Yes, he was doing it. " _I'm an idiot. Why did I fucking choose to investigate it? I don't like this guy at all! And now I have to ask him for help. I AM BETTER DEAD."_

Claude entered the Undertaker's shop and wished to run out the same way he entered. The mortician was staying on a coffin, his gaze fixed on Claude. " _I must have a very interesting expression that he's glaring at me like that. Maybe I look somewhat shaken…"_  thought Claude while formulating his greeting. "Good day, sir."

"Mmmmm…A demon, I am tempted to think you're not here for a coffin or any funeral service, now, are you?" said the Undertaker like reading Claude's thoughts.

The guy was way to creepy. He knew lots of things no other demon would. He was like a book but always had rather a strange request in change for his services. He was asking for laughter… Yes, and what could Claude do to be that funny for the strange man?

"I am here because of-" he was cut off by the man "You're here for information about the vampire who set the whole London on fire…Oh, dear, it was readable from your expression!"

"Yes, I'm here for that. Now I guess you want a funny show, is that?"

"This time no." Claude was surprised. " I had my fun when I heard about your fate! Sent at the Purgatory door to be punished by sending you back here! This is ridiculously funny! I laughed for an hour!"

"I'm glad I'm so funny…" he said quite irritably. Now what was he? The Joke Of The Century? "Now about that stupid vampire."

"Oh, he's not stupid at all! He's smarter than I, myself thought! To hide the pierced skin with a cut it's a brilliant idea, especially when you want to hide behind an already existent criminal. The guy thought it with such sadism."

"Do you have any kind of idea why is he hiding his aura? I couldn't feel any. I'm running a black magic business and last night, one of my clients died because of him…"

"I'll give you a hint. There are more species of vampires than you think. I'd enlist them for you but it will be just worse. But I bet on two of them. Either Vindicator or Neophyte. Those two are used to committing smart acts like this." Said Undertaker confident on his sayings. The guy new better.

"Well, what's the difference?"

"Mostly? The way they're doing it. But I can't tell. A Vindicator wouldn't hide his aura, neither a Neophyte. Just if…If he's not a Royal kind…"

"Royal kind? What?" asked Claude puzzled. "I mean, do they have castes too? Like Hell does?"

"Of course they do! And a Royal one would want to hide his aura because of the intensity of the energy. They use seals for reducing the intensity…"

"One simple, nice question…Why?" this was sounding very strange. To want to hide your power would be stupid. It keeps away those who think you're a weak target…then, why?

"Because that energy can make you fall on your knees. It is a horrible feeling. You feel a high pressure at cranial and cortical level. The brain would feel like split in little pieces. Your muscles would be clenching on your bones, a state of paralysis would install in all your system. Your eyes will get out of their orbits and the pain from the brain would intensify three times. After that you would be rendered unconscious from the amount of pressure. Some people bleed then…"

"Like our restrictions? To suppress the energy to the level enough for the decoy body to be able to resist."  _"Brilliant…a smart thing…but when such energy accumulation?"_

Undertaker looked at Claude curiously. Why would a normal guy interfere in such a delicate matter? "Sorry if I'm rude, but why are you willing to find this monster? I thought black magic was prosperous with protection spells at every pace."

"This guy seems interesting, I want to find him. Or settle him down, or study him. Seriously, very few people can make me interested…" the Undertaker looked still confused.

"I'll tell you something. It's not only one…al least two. I think they are mates…

From outside a voice could be heard. "Are you being intentionally dense? Do you know what will that guy do? He'll search for you! And for me too!" a woman was shouting angrily.

"Of course I'm not! Talk louder so the mortician can hear you!"

"They are out! It can't be this easy!

"Of course it can't be this easy, do you think we're idiots? I must say, you're pretty interesting yourself…Hmhmhm…" the man's voice called. "Don't you want to catch me? Come to daddy!"

"That was it!" but he was stopped by Undertaker. "You are falling in his little trap! Don't go out! They're taunting you just!"

"Yes, silent as a spider but blind as a bat…poor demon. Now, shout that you don't need my pity…" this was pure madness. Claude was railing. He hated being made a fool, especially from other creatures than demons.

"Is your blood boiling already? I'm looking forward to your response, but now, we will take our leave…sayonara, demon!" and a sound like wings opening caught Claude's and Undertaker's attention. If those were vamps, since when they have wings?

"Surely they are vampires?" the concern in his voice was visible. " _What the fuck was that sound? Wings? At vampires? No way, I must be loosing my mind…but he heard it too…"_

_"_ Positive, they can't be anything else. I may say he's fond of you…did you feel it?"

"Yes, they made it a little visible this time. They're strong."

From outside, a sharp shriek could be heard, another victim. This time, it was almost mid-day. Why would he attack in the middle of the day? Wasn't he supposed to hide? It was too obvious. What were they trying to do?

* * *

Claude and the mortician went slowly along London's streets in search of the crime scene. When they arrived, the same officer from last night was there.

"Ah, doctor Faustus! What a luck! Our doctor who does the autopsy is sick and have no replacement. Would you be so kind to help us. I'm inspector Jonathan Reichman." the man said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I would like to help…"

"You will be paid of course-"

"I don't want money. Let it be. Now, show me the body."

Claude approached the dead woman and started searching for the bite mark but found none. Instead, the killer was generous enough to let the weapon he used. A knife made of some kind of turquoise stone that was glowing from time to time. He looked around and saw a pair of reapers he met before talking to the mortician. He finished talking and approached Claude.

He bent near Claude and whispered "You see the two Reapers? They are here to collect the soul."

"What soul? There is none left!" he said quite annoyed. "Take a look at this weapon though…No bite mark. She's been stabbed."

"Exactly, the knife collected the soul. It's a special knife. I have a hypothesis of what those guys are. But I'll have to look it up a bit. I will come tonight at your shop."

"Okay. How about the soul. I can't give them the weapon. It's a proof."

"I'll tell them. See you then." he said leaving Claude to his work.

Claude raised and walked to Inspector Reichman. He was curious of the circumstances of the event and if there have been any witnesses. That would make it way more easy for him. He at least would have a target. Reichman saw him and also made his way towards him.

"Doctor, I think you would have some questions." the man said. "The woman, Terry Rocher, age 24, not married, and the think that links between the victims, they frequent the same pub. A pub for nobles. It can't be called restaurant, but private club sure. There is a witness. What about the body?"

"The killer has a helper or the cannibal changed his methods to confuse us. This time he left the weapon. It's a trap to deceive us. Even if there have been no regular places for cutting this body ain't drained. He's changing tactics.

The man looked pretty amazed. Those hypothesis were his job…and now he was lectured on his work…"Yes, of course. But what about the pub?"

"Of course the pub has a very important role…choosing the victim from a wide variety of beauties just for getting them either dead or in his bed. I heard some of them had sexual contact with the killer just before. This time was not possible, since it was done in the middle of the day, and in plain street. Like wanting it to be obvious. Don't you agree?

"I agree…" Reichman muttered. Now it was like he was scolded not asked the opinion.

Claude have seen his reaction and tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry if I'm getting to excited. Never been investigating. I think you feel bad about what I said…"

"What you said was true, no doubt, but I feel foolish for not thinking it faster…"

"How old are you?"

"26 sir."

"Well, I'm in my thirties. I'm 34. I've read more than you and studied more than you. I liked the idea of working for Scotland Yard but medicine tempted me more."

"I now understand. Sorry for my reaction."

"No sorry. I was too rushed. I have to apologize. I will make my way to my home if there is no problem. There is no other reason for her death so I don't have to slaughter her body."

"Of course, good bye sir!"

* * *

Claude headed to his shop and called Mihan to tell him the news. Mihan was surprised. They had the courage to taunt Claude. Who did they think they were? Just a bunch of idiotic vampires thinking they could put up with Claude's powers?

Claude was playing with some magic powder that he moulded and made it shine golden. He was thinking how to catch this guy. And his friend, cause they surely weren't mates. Her power was greater, which meant she was older than him…but he had something special. " _What can possibly happen if I kill one of them? I mean, if they are Royals, I imagine a whole army coming for me…Oh even better…"_

_"_ What are you thinking of?" asked Mihan concerned. Claude's expression went from serious to amused. Right, he must have been thinking of his situation.

He looked up at Mihan whose face was like  _I-think-he's-loosing-his-sanity._ "I was thinking both how to catch him and what could possibly happen if I killed one of them…I must say, it was extremely funny." Now the magic powder took the form of an army trying to kill Claude.

"Get over with the powder play…it takes the form of your thoughts and I think you're exaggerating. An army? For you?"

"What? Ain't I worth it? Or, am I to low for an army to come after me? Thou disappoint me, Mihan…"

"Ok, mister Shakespeare-reader. Cut it. Why would they send an army?"

"If they are Royals they would do it…if not, the other avenges the dead one"

In short time, Undertaker came to the shop. It was strange even for him. He entered and greeted Claude and Mihan. Mihan was giving him precautious glares. He couldn't believe this man new so much Claude said he knows.

"So, you know what they are?" asked Claude surprised.

"Yes. Listen here. There are multiple kinds of vampires. They are surely Neophytes. Well, this kind, after emperor Hyung-Jang died, there were controversies. His best general was a woman. He died and let her lead the vampire kingdom."

"How long ago was that?" Mihan and Claude asked in unison.

"4000 years ago. She lead them to a point where they wouldn't need to feed 12 months. They live in a parallel dimension. Even if there food is everywhere and willing to be drained they come here for fun. Well this woman got involved with Shinigamis of the second degree, who take care of wondering souls, they are not actually reaping anything. She learned to use their techniques and got a reaping sword. I'll cut details. She teached several vampires to hunt souls that are wondering and also vampires that don't respect rules. Those are Soul Hunters. That weapon, that's the weapon they use for this."

"Wait a second! 4000 years ago the Earth was still at the status of I Tarzan You Jane! Not even capable to talk!" said Claude confused.

"I'm positive that you know that, that is not that much. But, they have a special characteristic. The Royals can travel in time. That is how she is that old. I think that is not her mate but…"

"A relative. Logical."

"Not very logical though…She chooses her family. They are not-"

"I know they can't procreate…they are deader than us…their bodies are stuck. They can increase the muscular mass but they can't have children. But what about the wings?

"That, I don't know."

"How is Claude going to catch that guy? I mean, if he's a Royal he has amazing powers…"

"He's fond of Claude. I don't think he would do it. He likes playing. And he let this on the body. In her coat." He said handing Claude a note let by the killer.

_Dear I-don't know-your-name_

_I wanted to tell you that I appreciate your effort to catch me. I thought we will get along well since I and my niece were feeding and your business would get prosperous. How would that be? I'm not affected by magic, be it white or black. About that, you seem interested. I have something for those like you. I'd like to have a drink with you but I'm a little busy killing women._

_They are pretty good in bed but I get bored fast…Heard you're interested in my past._ _**Come for me** _ _and we'll talk…Would you like to know my name? I will give you the Initials. Nothing more._

_Hope we meet soon…_

_Yours sincerely,_

_M.G._

"Well, I think he's bisexual…and he likes me…" said Claude abruptly. "…and is also very pervy…I AM NOT BOTTOM!"

"I don't think you will negotiate that…And the woman was his niece. Guess what, she is the Emperor." said Undertaker amused.

"How can that be?"

"I told you. They are time travelling. I think they come from future…somehow… "

"What purpose go back in time then?"

"If he is too young, which probably is the case, she wants to age him acceptably, not older than herself. I, if I could, I wouldn't age somebody much more than I am…"

"Al least he doesn't want to kill you…" said Mihan giggling.

"Of course is funny…My life becomes the Joke Of The Century! So laugh! Have fun…"

"With this I must say I owe you another hand of help…" said Undertaker smiling broadly.

"Why? You laughed your lungs out? Who knows…God probably will give me something so bad that you will laugh your heart out! Oh, or your brain!" shouted Claude frustrated. The vampire either was making fun of him, or was serious. No, the guy was serious…" _Shit, now this guy wants to bed me! I don't say I don't lust for that but a…man? Not that it would be a problem, most of the demons are bisexual…BUT I AM NOT BOTTOM! Oh, Lucifer, why am I doing this? If this is the punishment, which I don't think, then I want to die…or, after I fuck the guy…"_

"Something wrong?" asked Mihan this time serious.

"No, I was thinking how my life can get worse…I think I will take a walk every night to search for him. I will let him be if he would give me the souls but I know he WON'T. Plus some people complained about wicked spirits. They call the Yieles. I think I will do this little job in change of money, of course. And I'll watch my back."

"Since is so desired?" they started laughing again of his situation.

"Yes, because a psychotic, bisexual, bored vampire is after it…" said Claude coldly. He didn't like it but had to get over with it…"

* * *

It was late and Claude was still at the shop. Mihan and Undertaker left and now he was playing again with the magic powder. "I hate this, but better than punishment is this…I'm bored of normal and this guy and his niece…what a fate to meet the Emperor of a race and her uncle? I guess that…at least she can choose her family…drop it…" he said still making figures out of the powder. It was interesting. How long has it been since he was interested in something so unconventional? That murderer showed him that Hell doesn't know  **absolutely everything**  about vampires and other creatures. Undertaker left a book about the Neophyte. He opened it slowly, making the powder take the form of the story…

"  _Emperor Hyung-jang left behind his family. His wife Myung was left in the Great General's care…"_

Soon, Claude got tired and fell asleep while reading. The powder stopped changing forms…

"Ah, so you got at the Shinigami encounter…I'll leave you to it" said a strange voice that Claude, asleep as he was, couldn't hear. "See you soon, demon…" he said and approached Claude, kissing him on the cheek. "Future will give you head aches…" he said leaving Claude to sleep…

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed chapter two! If you like, please review! Again, yours faithful, GabsStories


	3. Monochrome no kiss

**Chapter 3: Monochrome no kiss**

* * *

Claude's Punishment

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was 10 in the morning and Claude woke up in his shop feeling dizzy. It was late and he forgot to turn the sign to 'closed'. He made his way to the door and have seen the sign correctly turned. " _Maybe I did it mechanically and then went to read.."_ he thought. He really was tired last night that he fell asleep in the chair while reading. And still? Did he take off his glasses? He couldn't remember doing that. Of course not, he was asleep. If he would have taken them off, he would now be in his bed at home, but no, he was in his shop, not remembering turning the sign and taking off his glasses…" _Someone had been here. No doubt of that. Maybe Mihan."_ And just then, Mihan rushed in the shop like a thunderstorm. He was pretty shaken and was babbling incoherently. Claude stopped him and settled him.

"What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost!" mocked Claude a bit.

"Ghost is not enough said! The new victim! It's horrible Claude! It's the first time, in the thousand years that I have, that I'm so scared! Nothing really scared me like this before! Come with me!" said Mihan dragging Claude in a flash.

"Slow down, the murder scene is not going anywhere!" shouted Claude trying to catch up with the younger demon.

They got at the crime scene. The victim was shattered in pieces but yet drained. On a wall was written in blood "HY THERE DOCTOR! DO YOU LIKE MY CRIMES? CAUSE I LOVE THEM!" the guy went too far. The woman's clothes were thrown aside, he raped her in the middle of the street and then torn her body. He again approached the victim, getting past the Scotland Yard officers and started studying this was indeed horrible. He cut her in all the ways possible and his signs were present, his sperm still on her body. No this was no way him! The cut on the neck was not showing any fangs. It was just a small incision. This was not a vampire.

He looked at the crowd and saw a tall man, with short black hair and glasses looking at the murder. He had a pale figure and his lips were arched, and had a dark colour. A long face that looked quite amazed and hazel eyes. The glasses seemed strange, and for a second he could swear he saw the man's eyes turn blue. Then the man noticed Claude was staring and turned to leave. He was strange, no one wore the hair so short in England, he sure wasn't from around. Claude got up and followed the guy. He met a woman. They talked a bit shocked. He was dressed in a black suit, a white dress shirt, a black tie and trousers. The woman was wearing trousers too, heel shoes and a waistcoat. Quite peculiar for a woman. They were talking and he heard a bit.

"This is not possible!" she shouted. "No way!"

"I'm telling you! It's torn to pieces! What fucking bastard is playing around, I don't know, and I am not a sleepwalker!'

He was.  _"This must be him! And that must be his niece! But they didn't commit this one? What is not fitting?"_ Claude remained silent, listening careful.

"And who must that be?" she asked like blaming him.

"I would never be that vulgar to spill all my sperm all over the body! Or tore it to pieces!"

"I didn't say it was you!" she yelled.

"Why are you yelling? You may be older, but that doesn't mean you can shout!"

"Sorry, please, I didn't want. Let's go. She must be worried. He must be worried too."

"Yes, their father would kill us for leaving them so much."

"We saved their lives before they were born…"

"Yeah, he owes us one, no, two." He said and in short time they left.

Claude was astonished. He returned to the crime scene and Inspector Reichman was already there. He gave him the report and left for home this time.

* * *

He got home and prepared a tea. He was shocked. Not their fault and someone else was out, killing. This was a huge head ache ' _ **Future will give you head aches'.**_  That thought came from nowhere. He heard it somewhere and then, when things couldn't get worse an angel appeared before him.

"Ok, what the fuck is going on?" said Claude exasperated by the new event.

"A bit harsh. God sent me to see how you're doing…I'm giving you a hint. Catch the criminal and the things will go better."

"What about the vamps?"

"That is other problem. That is your problem."

"Yeah, he wants to fuck me…"

"Uf, I knew I didn't want to come here. You are talking so vulgar…I'll leave for now. You have a murderer to catch and a vampire to settle down. We'll meet again and after, bye!"

"What do you mean-" she disappeared before he could ask. Ok this was officially going worse…

He raised from the chair and went to the bedroom that once belonged to the blond boy. He came to regret his death. And so he began thinking again how idiot he was to wish for other soul. He stood on the bed and remembered how he would dress the child every morning, prepare his breakfast and listen to his stupid games. He fell on his knees and, without any warning, began to cry. He changed. He had grown soft.  _"Back then, the time hardened up my heart now, after the iceberg crumbled, I began to melt to the point I regret. I was a fool…but now is ok, I will make it up. Alois loved Luka and Luka loved people. More or less, I'm doing this, trying to save these lives, because I regret not being able to save you Alois. I truly regret letting you die."_ He was sobbing so bad now that he could feel his heart tearing. " _So, this is how it feels to cry and regret? I deserve it all…"_

* * *

After hours he made his way out to the shop. Once there he found Mihan waiting.

"You okay?" said the man.

"Yeah" he muttered. "I'm fine. Tonight I will go solve with the yieles. Hope to be ok."

"The women who contacted you for them left here the money in advance. And a man came with the same purpose…"

"Then I will take my leave tonight at eleven. At twelve they appear and start screaming."

"You surely are ok?"

"No…" Claude answered coldly. He had no spirit for jokes right now. He sat down at the desk and started reading from where he left, again playing with the powder.

The afternoon passed with a few clients with protection spells and some with curses. A few wanted some charms for ladies and vice versa. People were desperate to survive and those fools were playing romance games. Idiots.

The time to leave was closing. He endowed himself with knives, protector sand and a few more magic tricks. He turned to Mihan.

"You don't have to wait. Go where you have to go. I will come late, so it's useless to wait."

"Ok, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll se you tomorrow. We'll meet with Undertaker and see what will we do with this problems that keep occurring…"

"Bye then, good luck. No, better, break a leg!"

"Oh you, jerk! I could be your father at my age, and you tell me to break a leg? Don't you think I have enough problems?"

"Absolutely! A punishment, a bisexual vampire, a true murderer and a business to run!"

"I'm out…"

* * *

He was wondering the streets slowly when he heard the Yieles beginning their show. He rushed in the direction of the sound and saw them. Horrifying faces, tall women dressed in white long dresses yelling like Hell…at a moment they stopped and looked at Claude.

"Michtihass wrichmish hyeol!" one of the screamed and pointed to Claude. He couldn't understand a think.

"Ovnai kkatshicamai sniehed!" another shouted. From behind someone started translating him. "They say ' _Run for your life or die!'"_

He needn't be told twice. He grabbed his magic stuff. He began running, circling the Yieles, using a piece of chalk to draw the circle, then took out of his pocket a little book and began chanting. The Yieles were screaming in pain as they were banished from those grounds and every part of London. They were finally gone and there was silence. Suddenly he was surrounded by a fast moving thing. A person of course, but what? Ah yeah, probably it was time to play though. The vampire.

He was attacked in some sort of play-intention. And that was it. The guy was bored so he started playing with Claude and soon, he came in full light. Or street light…

"Finally, I get to see your face!"

"I think you saw it this morning too…Why, were you wondering how I look?

"Sorta' but not kinda'. Now identify yourself! At least I want to know who you are!"

"My name…oh yeah, tell me yours first. The name people call you."

"Why me first?"

"Make me the pleasure. I assure you, I ain't going anywhere."

"Claude Faustus. Now tell me yours…"

"Marin Grigory. Of course, the country I was born in had another form for my family name…"

What, no, why are you killing?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?

"We had to meet somehow…"

"Pervert…"

"You don't see my point. This is happening with a purpose. Tonight, I'm here to help. Someone took the liberty of killing people in a monstrous manner and is making me blame!

"You and your niece…And somehow he knows me too since he said Doctor in the message on the wall." he whispered. "What are you?"

"A little too fast for that. Let's say, travellers. And I don't doubt he saw you. I suspect someone from one of my crime scenes."

"Time-travellers…" he remained stuck. Undertaker was right. "And who the suspect might be?"

"Do you think I know that much? What do you take me for? Fortune teller?"

A shriek broke the discussion and both of them almost teleported. Claude could swear he heard wings and when he looked above he saw the vampire.

"Again what are you?"

"Let's say that I and my niece are special, keep reading the book."

"You've-no, cut it!" he must've entered the shop last night. Shit, and he didn't sense anything…

They found the body and surprisingly the killer. He was still raping the woman and draining her with a sort of pump. They surrounded him.

"Doctor! You came! Do you like how I drain the victim to throw the fault on a vampire?"

"Dear, you forgot about my fangs…" the guy said coldly and mockingly.

"Wait, what? Y-you are a vamp?" the man shook at the sayings.

"Now, he's drunk…" tried Claude to cover the stupid vampire. "And you or are idiot or you pretend!"

"I was just giving him a thrill…I see you don't like my jokes…"

"Not anymore" Claude said, reflecting again at the times he were a butler. "Let's get done with this."

They captured the man and went directly to Scotland Yard. Inspector Reichman wasn't there but an officer said he'll announce him and Claude gave him the address of the shop for the inspector. They left.

"You will continue to kill?" asked Claude trying to get rid of a problem.

"Yes. I'm here with a purpose. You already know I can very fine stay without food. This is just happening for my mission to be accomplished."

"I will try to stop you. I want this as a payback of one of my debts."

"Go ahead and try, but I am telling you, you will rather come around."

"What, do you still want to bed me? That ain't happening!

"You will want it." He said and took off his glasses, blue eyes now visible. He approached Claude and before he could protest he compelled him. Damn Vampires!

"What do you think you're doing? You compelled me not to move? For what?"

"For this…" he leaned forward to the point when his breath was ghosting over Claude's lips and then they touched.

Claude was mad but the kiss was quite warm, and for a second he took the luxury to taste the vampire's lips. Sweet. Oh shit, this was poisoning his mind! He tried to break the kiss but he was stuck. Soon the warm lips left him and the guy ran, also unlocking Claude.

What a tease this was! Kiss him and then…But Claude was more concerned about what he felt. He felt his temperature raised dangerously, his mind was blown away and felt a jolt in his stomach. He was astonished. And worst of all, he was somehow, turned on by what the man did. It was natural for demons to be bisexual but it wasn't wrong because of that. It was wrong because it was his enemy. The one he had to catch. Maybe torture him a bit. He then felt sick. He liked it and it was wrong.

* * *

He was returning to the shop, this time trying to figure out what was going on both with him and that vampire. For a second he caught a glimpse of a magic event at a window. He jumped at the level and saw a girl, quite teenager playing with sand similar to his but black.

"What are you doing there?" he shouted. She observed him and a storm of that black sand rushed out the window. "Just what was that?"

A darker voice than the vampire's talked. "That was your greatest nightmare…" and Claude was wrapped with that sand. The most horrible memories were overwhelming him. Yeah, those were nightmares. He was so dizzy that he passed out. Magic…that was it. The sand of nightmares, those were warlocks…Bringing nightmares and dark memories back just because they feed with fear. They love the feeling. Now Claude was lying in the middle of the street, unconscious and vulnerable. What was he going to do? Just lie there? He felt like he couldn't gather his strength. Perhaps there was none. His unconscious mind was yelling at him to wake as a creature which he could not classify at this point approached. Felt like danger.

"Leave him be! It's not our duty! The masters expects us!"

"Maybe for you master, cause for me is just guardian."

"Let's just get going."

"Oh sister, you sometimes piss me of…"

Claude couldn't force his eyes opened. No strength. Who were those he didn't care . He just remained there….

In the morning he woke up in his shop, Mihan and Reichman there plus a nurse. How did he get back home?

"Look he's awake! Thank God you're back Doc.! We found you in the morning in the middle of the street."

"I think I fainted…" he lied. He knew he had been attacked and let there. "How did I get here?"

"Your friend found you…he was worried and made sure to bring you here. I met him exactly before entering your shop. About that…"

"Yes, I am a doctor and yes I run this shop. I am not a witch though."

"You know we don't kill witches anymore." Said the man reassuring.

"Yes, but I feel better if you called me a mediator…or quite medium. I can do that too."

"You told the officer last night to send me here for the report. You caught the guy right when he was doing it."

"Of course. It was very simple. The guy was trying to give the fault on the true murderer. Yes. There are two. Were. Well, firstly he was rendering them unconscious with ether. Than he was raping them. After he was making a small incision in the neck, big enough to dig a hose in her jugular vein and start a pump. He was removing the blood and then he was tearing the victim. Not very smart. The other killer, the cannibal is probably waiting for you to catch the guy so he can proceed with his."

"So that was it…we still have a free murderer. Rest doctor. You've been working hard and that's why I think you fainted." Said the man caring, turning to leave.

"Yes, this must be it. See you soon Inspector."

"Good bye!"

Mihan looked at Claude with wide eyes. "What happened last night?"

"Fear eaters. I was off guard and they took the liberty to attack me. One of them…"

"I called Undertaker around noon. I guess you have some stories cause you reek of another creature's scent.

* * *

In the afternoon, Undertaker came over to talk to Claude. They were sitting in the herbs room of the shop because it was spacious and was more comfortable. Claude, Undertaker and Mihan were sitting in armchairs. Claude began.

"Initially, last night I went exactly where I told you Mihan. I went to get rid of the Yieles."

"Ah, this is why last night was so silent…" said Undertaker.

"So I went on with the plan. Once I got at one of the crossroads on my list I heard the Yieles in other direction and went there. I saw them immediately and they were shouting and screaming in a language that I couldn't understand but then the vampire showed up and translated the important part and I began to banish them from London. Then I had a little chat with the vamp. Name? Marin Grigory, not from around, exactly what you said, time-travellers."

"I heard you caught the criminal. What did the vamp said? Will he continue to kill?" asked Undertaker somewhat interested.

"Yes, and he still wants to bed me. I told him I won't ever. But he took off his glasses and compelled me not to move and… _kissed me…"_

"Was he good?" asked Mihan trying to get Claude angry.

Indeed, Claude was now burning. "Am I talking to walls when I say that IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN?"

"You don't have to get all defensive. Maybe he will let you ride him…"

"Do you even know how he looks?" asked Claude irritably shooting daggers to Mihan.

"You tell us…Does he look good?"

"You were with me at the last crime scene? There was a guy with very short hair and glasses."

"Ah, yes, that serious expression…He's kinda sexy." Said Mihan.

"You are annoying…"

"And what will you do now? Asked Undertaker, eager to see if Claude let himself bewitched by the vampire's charms.

"What do you think? I will hunt him down until the end."

"And how will you do that?"

" I will lay my hand on the name of the private club where he hooks all those women and stop him, or just help them run. If is imperious need

I will even kill him and his niece. But, I heard them talking about some persons they protect and those who attacked me were talking about some 'masters'. One of them said that they are some sort of guardians…

"Like, what?" both Undertaker and Mihan inquired.

"They were brothers. Mybe they are linked with the vampires…"

"Do you plan something for them?"

" No, but their masters will pay, if they really are related."

"So, where we begin from?"

"Find me a sumptuous name. I'll play noble…"

* * *

 

 


	4. Bottoms up!

**Chapter 4: Bottoms up!**

* * *

Claude's punishment.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji

Hope you enjoy. This chapter is spiced.

* * *

Days were passing slowly, crimes almost every day and Claude began his plan to stop Marin for a good period of time. He took a large amount of money from an existent bank account and made his name as a noble. The plan was good enough that he could enter the party.

"So it goes like this. You are Jürgen Käuf. You came from Germany and you are a doctor. You study a very rare condition called Stucco. Those guys have no chance to question you. And you are here because some cases were reported. You are very rich so we can buy you some fashionable clothes." Said Mihan.

"What is wrong with my clothes?"

"You stole the Reapers style…"

"They didn't see anything wrong…and didn't commented anything about taking their style…"

"My girlfriend will come and make sure you dress nicely. Oh for Satan's name, you have enough money!"

"You want me to wear a tailcoat? Cause I wore one for so long that I am now bored of them…"

"Liar. You like tailcoats because they give your body grace."

"I think your girlfriend arrived."

She was a nice, brown haired girl with big blue eyes. "Good morning, Marquis Kimeris!"

"What exactly is she? She can't be a demon! With those eyes not a chance!"

"Well, I am a vampire to say so but nonetheless a demon. My mother was a demon." She said. "My name is Min-He Sahka."

"You have both demon and vampire name…"

"When Mihan told me you are fighting with Neophyts I said I could land you a hand. A handful of information."

"You like puns…So, how should I call thee?"

"Shakespeare lover…Min-He. I always loved this name. So let's take some measures. I have to dress you nicely. And I intend to make you wear a nice tailcoat…no objections!"

"Lucky me…"

She started measuring him and seeing all the possibilities for a nice suit. Claude was hating that to the last bit.

"Hand's up. I want to see something."

"Uh, aren't we done with this? I am bored. And I have to make a plan for tonight. It's not something easy…"

"Stop complaining. I will have to take my time."

"Uhhhhhh…."

"We're done. Tonight at five you will have your suit. I will send you another three suits. Be careful with that guys. I will tell you about them another time…maybe…drop it. Watch your back Doc, he's not gonna take you easy."

Claude looked at her and slightly blushed, remembering what happened that night…"I will not let myself fall for a vampire's charms!"

"I think you will. He is very capable."

* * *

She left and Claude began to make his plan. He would enter the club, find the guy, follow him and try to stop every attempt to kill somebody. This was a hard thing because he was not trying to seem gay. If Marin will start flirting and he would just drop there immediately it will seem he doesn't want him flirting or will try himself to flirt. " _It seems that whatever I will try to stop him I will seem desperate and GAY. Fuck him! Oh no, Lucifer no! Even words go against me! Not fair!"_ This was no good for him. But he began it and now had to end it. One way or another. He will end this game and world would be a little bit more normal. What if he failed? Oh, he won't fail. He can't fall for that guy.

Time just wouldn't pass. Claude was over-thinking and it was no good for the demon. No matter how many times he would think it, he somehow falls bad. Or gay or laid…He even considered not going anywhere. But shit, it's one of him MISSIONS. He was looking at the pendulum at every minute. Here it goes 2 o'clock, 3, half past 3, 4…

Finally 5 and Mihan arrived with his suits. All tailcoats. Shit. He had to choose one and it was quite hard. He had a black one with a black dress shirt and a red tie. The second was red with a black dress shirt and crimson tie, and the third was all white. He had to choose.

"So, which one you will wear?" asked Mihan trying to piss him because he knew he hates tailcoats.

"Are you being stupid? WHAT SHOULD I CHOOSE? It's going to be ridiculous. I take the black one. If I take the red one they will probably call the police to come pick up the guy who killed 34 women, noble and normal…Got it?"

Mihan looked at him surprised. He thought back to the days when Claude wouldn't even care for a murderer. "How you changed since you went Up there…"

"Thanks, I feel better!" he said completely ironically. The day could go worse but he didn't want to think it anymore. He did that all day long and was now sick of it…he wished it just to be over. It was too much what God asked of him and it was too much even for himself.

"It's by the time you leave for the party. Have you thought what will you do? Without seeming in love?"

"Yes, of course!" he lied. " _Yeah, I completely visualised how I seem gay every time I try to stop him and, dear Mihan, I must say I even visualised how I get laid and I'm not the one who fucks_!  _And I must also say, he didn't even touch me seriously that night and I was already hard…Does that respond to your question? You wanna now what positions we switched?"_ "Have you ever thought I would go into a mission without a brilliant plan?" " _Of course, you are witnessing one right now! Lucky you!"_

_"_ Never. Go ahead. You have a vampire to stop!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Claude left home and made his way through the busy, burning London, going to a dangerous party for his pride which he was sure he will burn down with his good intentions. He finally reached the party and realised he left his glasses home. The only thing that gave him the impression that he is safe.  _"Well, it began unfortunate…How will I survive without the thing that gave me confidence?! F-U-C-K…"_

"Good evening, Sir! Your name please?"

"Doctor Jürgen Käuf."

"Oh, Doctor! Welcome to our club, please, let us know if you need something!" said the man excited.

"Yeah, I will."

"Someone was waiting for you."

Claude's heart froze in place. He was waited, and the man's figure was one quite, suspicious of Claude's ties with the one who was expecting him. "And who would that be?"

"A noble who has been here every night ever since the Jack the Ripper accident…" he seemed to block, his pupils dilating. "…what I meant was since before the Jack the Ripper accident."

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, there he is! Talking to that woman!"

"Bye" Claude said and hurried to the poor victim. He was seducing her.

"Oh, love, you wouldn't imagine how hurt I am within. The woman you love to leave you…I was like dead…" he tried to fool her.

"You must feel terrible, I wish I could make you feel better…" said the poor fool.

"There is a way—" he was cut by Claude

"By bringing him a glass of scotch. He might wanna drink. I bet his neck is sore from so much pain…"

"Ok…" she said and left a little bit scared.

"Now, I know I was expecting you, but destroying my flirt chance and my punch line…that was rude…"

"Do you actually think I care how rude I was? I'm here to stop you from killing."

"Are you willing to come here every night to stop me? By the end of the night you would wish to have me just for yourself. And how will you explain your intrusions? I mean, once it goes, twice, uh, third creepy, forth something is wrong…and so on."

"Go…try your luck. Go!"

"Don't tell me twice."

Claude was exasperated. All night he tried his best to save women, quite seeming clumsy and making stupid apologies. He was so tired of the waste of time. He was almost willing to let him kill somebody just to get it over and go home and make a decoct for head aches. But no! He had to be the "Guarding Demon" for all the foolish women. Again, the guy was going for a hot one and now he had to move his ass in their direction and make an excuse for interrupting.

"Oh, Lucy, you really are a honey…" Marin said sure of himself.

"And…?" the woman said flirting.

"I want to taste it, see if my teeth would hurt from it's sweetness and…

"He's married." Claude did it again.

"What? Are you cheating on your wife? Son of a bitch!" she said and took the nice glass that contained scotch and made sure to pour it all over Marin's hair. "That is for the lady that can stand you! You are disgusting!" she said and left him there.

"Thank you Claude, I appreciate that you were so eager to announce her that I am available. Now I am soaked in scotch!

"You're welcome! You look good with scotch topping. Makes your eyes shine brightly." Marin's eyes were now blue. "No, it looks better with hazel."

"I start to believe that you're jealous on those women…I mean you interrupt every single flirt…I'm surprised people don't suspect you by now for being homosexual."

"Said the one who is cheating his wife…" Claude said when a woman passed near them."

"Doc, If I don't kill tonight I will double the amount tomorrow night…"

"Not if I will be here every night. Go to whores, no one gives a shit on their deaths."

"I am not going that low. There is a price that could make me forgive some victims for tonight and not double tomorrow…"

"What price?"

"Are you willing to pay it?

"Depends. If is not acceptable I will just have to be back here every night until you get bored."

"Admit you feel for me and give in to your lust." Said Marin mischievously.

"Hell NO! I won't ever lie!"

"Oh, now what? You can't lie? God will cut your tongue?" for a moment Claude thought the guy knew about his punishment.

"What are you talking about. I am repented, not anything else."

"Yeah, now, excuse me, the night is young…"

"Shit…"

* * *

Claude spent all his night stopping him and in the morning he finally got home, no murders for the first time. Inspector Reichman sent a letter.

_Doctor Faustus,_

_I gladly send you this letter reporting that no crimes have been committed last night and I don't know what to believe. He couldn't just stop. I try to think of what happened but the only thing that I can imagine is that this is just a trap. A charade to deceive us._

_I recently passed to your shop but didn't find you there, but found your friend and he said you didn't quite feel well. Get healthy fast!_

_Your sincerely,_

_Inspector Jonathan Reichman._

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Mihan came immediately. "WHAT? You got laid?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What is in your mind? On the other hand you reek of sex!"

"Sorry…we got laid…here…"

"MIHAN!? How many times do I have to tell you? NOT IN MY HOUSE!

"Ok…What happened?"

Claude told Mihan all the story and at some point, he could swear he blushed. All that he did was bringing him a single thought. That he will get laid. He mustn't allow that to happen.

Claude was tired and once Mihan left he put himself to sleep. He would have to catch up. He set the alarm clock at 4 in the afternoon and went to sleep. He was in his bed, waiting to drift to dream land.

He was finally asleep but the dream he was having was a terror for him. He was in some hotel room, waiting on a bed, not actually knowing what he was waiting. Then in the room entered the vampire. He raised from the bed and went straight to him and leaned in to kiss him. Marin gladly accepted the kiss and his hands started roaming on Claude's body shamelessly. They stripped out of their clothes, the only items of clothing left were their undergarments. They were duelling for dominance and all of a sudden he was underneath the vampire. He started stroking Claude's hardening member slowly and gently. Undergarments soon were thrown aside.

Claude was panting and begging for the man to take him and soon that happened. He lifted Claude's legs over his shoulders and spit in his palm and than stroked his own erect member and lined it with Claude's entrance. Claude was now tensing and hooked his hands over the vampire's neck. In one swift move he entered Claude and let him adjust. Once Claude was ok he started thrusting slow and then fast hitting Claude's spot repeatedly, making the demon scream out in pleasure and pulling the vampire into a heated kiss, full of passion and lust. The pace was increasing and suddenly Claude released all over his chest. The vampire leaned in kissing Claude's forehead and calling him 'sweetheart'. Then the sentence that made Claude realize he was dreaming was 'CLAUDE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! WAKE! IS LATE!'

Claude woke up startled and fell from the bed. It was Mihan of course. He would come check up on him. "It's late sleepy head! It's half past four! This stupid alarm clock ain't ringing."

"Oh, shit."

"What? Not pleasant dreams?"

"It's ok. Bring me my suit please. Is downstairs."

"K" he said as he left.

Claude was staring in awe at his pants. He had an erection. And something more. " _Oh shit! I had an orgasm… What stupid dream! How did I just stand there and let that happen, even if it was a dream! He…he fucked me and I liked it! AHHHHHHHHH! Why? Answer me! This is my freaking punishment? SAY SOMETHING!"_

"Ok, you really aren't telling me something. You started…uhm, jerking off…?"

"NO. "

"It was a dream? The lady was pretty?"

" _Of course she was pretty. She had a dick and made me cum and beg."_ You ain't gonna say it was our dear vampire?"

"I understood that you don't like that joke anymore and I stopped saying it."

"Good. I was bored with it." Claude said hiding his blush with his palms mimicking that he was still tired.

* * *

Claude got dressed. This time Mihan's girlfriend made him a grey tailcoat to go with the black dress shirt and red tie. She brought it in the morning, once with Mihan's arrival.

"You forgot your glasses last night."

"I don't need them. I was fine even without them…"

"Good luck. I guess I'll say this every night from now on.

"Yeah."

"You really can't make a deal with him? Some artificial blood?"

"It's not the blood he wants. He has a 'mission'. He won't make compromise. I'm leaving now. See you."

"Bye".

He once again left and was making his way to the club. That dream was making him loose his mental stability. How could he even dream that?

Claude got once more at the door and the man greeted him.

"Good evening gain Doctor Käuf. You are expected. A couple of ladies asked about you…"

"Is that so."

"Yes. Mr. Grigory left this note for you."

"Thanks…" he said as he entered and stopped to read the note.

_Hi Claude,_

_What about we just stop playing silly games and see of our own business? Wouldn't you just like to go home and take a good sleep while I kill somebody?_

_Your sincerely,_

_Marin_

"Nah…" Claude said entering the crowd.

"Good evening doctor Käuf!"

"Hi,doctor Käuf, thanks for last night!

He finally found the subject of his problems. He found him again flirting. "This man ain't gonna stop, is he?"

"Oh, but you don't even know, I will stun you sweetie…"

"Oh, how *cough* big is it?"

"Enough that it made his wife cry out in pleasure. He told me right after that se screamed like, oh…LOUD."

"Y-You are married? Go dig your big dick in your wife's you-know-what!" she said while leaving all flames.

"Really? That's it? Ain't you going to say I'm gay?"

"No, because that would mean that I CARE, which I don't."

"How much did you actually sleep? You seem grumpy…more than last night."

"Last night I was having fun, and I intend to do it tonight too."

"I could help you with that…" he said looking at Claude's penis. "It might want to have fun. Maybe we'll get you a nice lady…"

"No." and music started playing and people gathered to dance.

"Talk to you later. I'm gonna dance a bit and maybe fish a good girl…"

"Like I would let you…" he said and followed.

* * *

Dance, he hated it. Truly hated it. Again that jerk was making his way with a girl. This time he paid a waiter to go near him to pinch him by the ass. The girl left immediately.

"You said you won't make me gay…"

"I was having a nice discussion on some medicine topic and I didn't want to interrupt so I paid the boy to do it. Why, turned you on?"

"Go to Heaven…"

"Uhh, that hurt."

"It's on."

They just played so until eleven and then they were both sitting at the bar. One was having fun and the other lost his every meal.

"So, wanna try again?"

"Got bored of being interrupted. I see you don't wear your glasses."

"I have to look a bit different. And without glasses is a bit of a difference."

"What are you doing now."

"Make a deal."

"A deal?'

"Yup. If I can't get you drunk, you can kill one of these women. If you get drunk, you loose, don't get any woman, and I make sure I drop you home."

"You drink too. I'm not drinking alone."

"But-"

""No but. If so I am not making any deal with you."

"Fine. Drinks on me."

They drank just like the Russians. Glass after glass. It was half past one and they were drinking. Marin was drunk no doubt. Claude was careful enough to put loads of ice so it will dilute the drink a bit.

"Ok, I might have lost but I want a little blood!"

"Shhhhh! People will hear you!" said Claude raising from his chair to lift the drunk vampire and get him home, far away from blood.

He put the man's arm around his neck and carried him out of the pub.

"So where do you stay?"

"Everywhere…"

"What?"

"One night here, one there."

"Ohhh. You are a head ache" Claude found o hotel and told the receptionist that he is the man's medical assistant and he needs a room to treat him since he had an attack. The boy was concerned and gave him the keys. Once in the room he threw him on the bed and went to take a shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marin got up fully awake, not even been drunk, and started undoing his clothes until the dress shirt. And then he just waited, making sure to close the doors well.

Claude got out of the bathroom and saw the man perfectly fine.

"What? How that—?"

"I am awake and not a bit drunk? I wasn't drunk."

"You tricked me…"

"Yup." He took off his glasses and approached.

"No, I don't want to do it."

"I am not gonna compel you. Just do it out of lust. And I won't kill for…3 days. Then you will have to stop me again but not sleep with me."

"Why do you want to fuck me off all the demons and man and women?"

"You got my interest. Please, let me lead you to bliss…" he said approaching Claude and kissing him. Claude softened and leaned into the warm tender kiss.

"Please, stop. I-I can't, I've—"

"Never been with a male? Claude, I will make you feel good, promise, no pain. You already are getting hard…"

"F-fine." He leaned again into the kiss and let his towel slip from his body. He started getting the vampire naked and soon, he was pushed into the wall with a fierce, passionate kiss. Marin stroked Claude and Claude found himself lustful for the touch and stroked him too. They moved onto the bed.

"I hate being bottom." He said as the other pressed their lips together.

"You will have lots of pleasure. I will just keep going. Want preparing?"

"A bit"

"But before what do you say about some oral sex?"

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Told you. I'm taking pleasure from your moans…"

"I have to do it to you too."

"You sure ?"

"Yes"

Marin proceeded and Claude tensed up as the man took him in his warm mouth. He pleasured Claude but didn't let him release. Claude returned the favour bobbing his head up and down the vampire's shaft, his skilful long tongue rubbing it pleasurably and sometimes, applying his teeth here and there making him cum and obediently swallowing it. The man had a great taste…so strange and sweet, almost intoxicatingly.

"You didn't have to swallow…unless you…"

"Let's say I hadn't had some good sex in a while and wanted to try this with someone but, I guess I wouldn't have dared."

"My turn." He laid Claude on his back and put him suck two fingers. After he inserted them in gently. Claude was ok, then it came a third, and that hurt a bit when he thrusted. After the fingers were out the vampire lined his hard member at the warm entrance and in swift move he entered Claude, leaning in to kiss the demon underneath, trying to make the pain go away.

"You ok? I can stop."

"Don't you dare. Wait a bit"

"Don't clench your walls. It can kill one, you know?"

"Yes, try to move a bit" and he thrusted a bit.

"AH!"

"I told you I can stop!" he said and kissed him again. " I don't want to hurt you. I'll pull out."

"NO!" and intentionally clenched his walls.

"Ah!"

"I said no. Just kiss me and start moving…"

He did as he was told and kissed Claude almost afraid not to break him. Claude was panting in pain. The vamp was big, no doubt of it. Marin whispered between kisses comforting words but Claude was still the same then he heard:

"  _Yasashikute, atsukute, hikyou na kisu de…_ _irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga_

_terashiteru."(Paint it with a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss…The moon illuminates our final night)._

_"_ You…"

"Shhh…" he kissed him again and thrusted and Claude stopped panting in pain and became pleasure and soon he moved his hips to meet Marin's thrusts. They picked up the pace and, and Claude was screaming his name but, when he was close he flipped over, now riding the vampire.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the vampire surprised.

"I am working for my pleasure…" as he began to move up and down the shaft, resting his hands on the man's chest and then he came and the vampire followed.

"Not quite a virgin…"

"At this chapter I am a virgin. But I learned from the women I fucked."

"Good. I wonder how you taste…both blood and cum."

"You will have to try." As he wiped with one finger his cum from the vampire's toned chest that he just now observed. He led it to his lips.

"Nope. I'll guess you go underneath again…"

" Or you can…no, drop it."

"I will."

He flipped him again on his back and worked his mouth so well and seductive that Claude was stunned by that performance. He finally got what he wanted.

"You are delicious…" he said and moved near Claude.

"I want you to tell me the whole story."

"In the morning."

"You will be gone. I feel it."

"No. I will not. She knew my plan. She knew that I will get you laid tonight so she wouldn't expect me."

"At breakfast? Or you don't eat."

"We eat. When we don't feed on blood for months we behave like humans. But alcohol resistant…"

"I guess I trust you."

"Then rest now."

Claude drifted to sleep but the words were playing in his mind like a violin.  _Paint it with a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss…_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! I promised I will make it up to you. The lyrics belong to Sid. Song, as you know it Monochrome no kiss. Please review!

Your devoted writer, GabsStories.


	5. Make love' not 'fuck'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have already seen, there is my OC Marin and there comes another one Gaby (mostly my own self)

**Make love' not 'fuck'**

* * *

Claude's punishment

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Chapter is spiced.

Enjoy!

Info! The elevator for passengers was invented in 1870. The elevator will appear in the story!

* * *

Claude was staying in the bed he remained last night. Near him was the vampire. He remembered everything but it seemed that alcohol worked his mind. He gave in. He couldn't say he hurt. He felt… _content._  It was rare for Claude to feel like that. He was naked, covered just with blankets. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him. He shuddered a bit. He felt like filled with electricity.

"Did I startle you? It wasn't my intention. How do you feel?" said the vampire.

"I'm ok.  _Yeah, very ok. I feel like wanting to jerk off. Now, you did a great job last night but I still hate you, because last night I was drunk._ Seriously, I must've been drunk last night…"

"Ah, so you throw the fault on the alcohol…you say you didn't feel good?"

"Why, you'd be disappointed? I can't remember much." He lied. He knew it was wrong last night but he did it.

Marin looked at him with his hazel eyes. "This means I can leave…"

"You have to tell me the story!" Idiot! He just committed it.

"So you remember…" the vampire chuckled darkly and approached Claude's body, now staying vertically in the bed. Claude blushed.

"Do I have to give you the report?"

"Don't get defensive." Marin leaned in and Claude closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen. They kissed.

"S-stop." He didn't and Claude struggled but he gave in, moaning in the kiss, feeling the other's tongue fighting with his.  _Sweet_. This was the taste. He wrapped his hands around the vampire's neck. He slid down, letting the man top him and kiss him.

"You wanted to stop but you let me continue…you are strange, indeed." Then he deepened the kiss once more. Claude made his way through the blankets, throwing them aside to let their bodies touch. Thirst for flesh. This was it. Then he did it. Stupid of him. He arched his body.

"What do you want to do arching your body like that?"

"Nothing…"

"Thirsty for flesh? We have plenty of time, not today but, I am here for your thirst. I had enough of that women's bodies. I want one that can take me to my limit."

"I want you to pleasure me in change of your pleasure." how simple is that now? Is he really letting Claude decide?

"Maybe, if I really like you, I will let you make love to me."

"Don't call it that way! It's 'fuck'! 'Make love' is for humans!"

Marin figured that the demon had a complex. He must have been taught not to love. He had to change this. It was God's will.

"Dress. We'll go take breakfast. Maybe you want to take a shower."

"I'll go." He said as he went into the bathroom. The vampire followed. "What are you—"

"I smell too. And I am a poor patient. Don't you want the little receptionist to believe you fucked your patient…"

"No. Move now."

* * *

Once they were clean a strange thought occurred in Claude's mind. To kiss the vamp. " _NO! This means you feel for him! You said you don't, so don't! Stay put, stoic, as you used to."_ And he did. He regained his stoic posture and expression so that he seemed  responsible. They got out of the room and carefully, took the elevator and paid for last night.

"You feel better sir?" asked the boy.

"Much. I needed rest and my medicine."

"Sorry for the room with a single bed. It was what was left. I didn't think anything bad!"

"Not many couples come here, huh? Don't worry. My Doc slept nicely in the armchair. He was staying alarmed though."

"Oh. Sorry for the inconvenience, sir!"

"Never mind." Said Claude stoic as ever. "The cafeteria?"

"This way!"

He led them to the cafeteria letting them in a waiter's hands. They ordered and after they ate they started talking.

"So tell me."

"What exactly would you want to know?"

"What are you, who is she, how you met, from what time are you coming?"

" I am truly who I said I am. I am a vampire more special. A Royal, and I am also a Guarding Angel. The most powerful vampires often hit that spot where they get a pair of black wings and are called 'fallen'. If God wants to help, he gives you a mission, a soul in care, which you are attached to and safeguard them, making their wishes come true until the age of 16, when they give you up. Some don't, but often, the Angel gives them up. I am one."

"You said, GOD helped you become an Angel?"

"Ah, detail. All the Neophyte vampires have souls. We've been blessed. From Hell borns to Heaven bounds. Is my original soul. I come from 2913. I was born as a human 1979, Romania. I became an English teacher and I died in 2013. I met her then. She was one of my pupils. She had a magic link and went to a parallel world, learnt magic and achieved the body age of 29 years. Then she transformed into a vampire, turned in time with her magician friend's help, to the point were she met Emperor Hyung-Jang and became his right hand. The first female in the role of the Great General. They speak Korean, because at the base of the vampire world they were latins but had a king came from the now asian part, and he was Korean. Even before Korea existed. So, when you are born, through the blood you get, you learn the language naturally. So she became Dae Jang (great general) and the Emperor appreciated her and let her the kingdom. His wife couldn't give birth to kids."

"WAIT! They can?"

"The number of women able of that decreased to almost 0 and is illegal to have too many. They become rebellious and say they are rightful because they were born from mothers. Only the king could. She is also a shinigami but that part became latent forever. But the reaping sword is still active. She led them through…

"…320 wars, 310 won. I read that. Why she chose you?"

"Long story, too long. Happened when she was a student and I made her colleagues believe she was truly my niece. She thought I died though. You see. Time travel happened so. The heir she chose has another occupation now but let's return to year 2013. My girlfriend died that year. I went to her tomb every day. Near was an Italian, which made fun of me and we got into a fight. He was a vampire and as a reminder to shut up when he's there he made me an X mark on my face. The X axes meet at the bridge of my nose and the X goes up to the point the hair begins and ends at the jaw line. I cleaned my face, didn't bother going to the hospital yet and the pain was killing me, and while walking on the street, her heir got me and killed me, an ex-bodyguard from school. We knew each other from looks. He never told her. The X mark healed and, hating what I became, I learned to live from other vampire's blood. I became a Soul Hunter. I also have the mission to suppress disobedient vampires who feed too much and kill those who won't comply. "

"How did you meet again?"

"She came to my tomb. Or supposed to be tomb. I was busy and tried to send her away when she said that she doesn't feel my body there. That she feels a strange energy. I ran and she followed and finally caught me. She convinced me to go with her in time and I met with someone…"

"Who?"

"Her best friend from general school. Irina. I liked her. She was shy and I was always making fun of her. She would blush and babble and block on the word "well…" I was quite mean to her. But, if she wouldn't have finished school I would've become pedophile…She was happy to see me. I think she liked me too. And we admitted we love each other."

"So you have a mate! Why did we—"

"Shh! Yes. Female mate. She allows me to sleep with men. Women don't attract me since I have her, but the soul I safeguard, it's a girl, she somehow attracts me. Not enough."

"So, what purpose here. You have at least 900."

"I need more. She is 4000."

"What is her name?"

"Gaby."

"Aha. So that is all? But why bother killing?"

"That I can't tell you. Yet."

"But you will."

"Nope. Not now." But something in his voice told Claude that he won't ever now, and he tried to believe that he will.

"I think it's by the time I go home. See you after 3 days. I keep my promise. But I'll be at the club. It will be strange if I disappear once with the murderer and I come back when he comes back."

"Yeah, I should head home too. It's on me—"

"No, it's on me. I tricked you. I pay."

"I don't mind…"

* * *

They both left and now Claude was heading home. He finally knew him…more than he wished though. He finally arrived. Mihan was stressed. He couldn't imagine what took Claude so long to come back.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?"

"Hello to you too…"

"You scared me like crap. You look exhausted. What happened?"

"I got laid…"

"Stop lying and tell me what happened!"

"We made a deal in change of a little blood of mine. 3 days are off."

"Congrats! At least you are ok!"

"Of course I am! Did you think otherwise?" he asked trying to seem smart.

"Ok, you deserve to sleep. Go rest."

"Yup. See you tomorrow at the shop, and don't worry, I am fine."

"Claude?"

"Yes Mihan?"

"I and Min-He, are…well…going in vacation for a week…."

"Is that so? Well, I guess I will be fine. Surely for a week?" a mischievous thought passed through his mind. He could have fun with the vamp but no.

"Yeah. I will send word if there is something…" he said guiltily, thinking of leaving Claude alone when he needed help.

"I'll be fine." He said as he left for his room.

* * *

He just sat there in his room and got out of his clothes slipping in his bed and reflecting at the night that passed.

"Marin Grigory, Ma-rin Gri-go-ry…I can't get used to his name…" he liked how it sounded his name on his lips. It sounded almost sweet.

He then drifted to sleep nicely. He needed it.

* * *

In the morning he went to his shop and started again to work his business. Reichman passed at the shop…

"Oh Doc, you feel better?"

"Best. Back on line!"

"Glad. What do you think."

"He has a new strategy, no doubt…plaese sit!"

"No, I am hurrying to the office. Some thieves were caught and is time for interrogation. Good luck Doc!"

"Thanks!"  _"I'll need it."_

_"Just thinking back to what I've done. I gave in my primal instincts and had sex with the enemy. I was weak. I lost. I must not do that again! Ever! It's gonna be a dangerous game."_

* * *

Days simply passed. It was by the time he got ready for the club again. He hated dressing fancy and that thing. He was sick of partying. He slowly made his way to the club. " _What will you do now, Doctor Käuf? Will you do it again?"_ NO. He couldn't. He entered the club, the man not even daring to stop him again. He spun around and didn't see the vamp. It was bad. He decided to ask.

"Good evening gentlemen!"

"Ohh, good evening Doc!"

"Have you seen Lord Grigory?"

"Yes, he said he's waiting for somebody. Why?"

"He had a medical problem and from the analysis he made it resulted he's fine. I wanted to announce him." He said leaving. A hand from behind spun him around.

"Looking for someone, Love?" Of course it's his niece. WHAT?

"You are!"

"Didn't expect this, huh? He's out…"

"No…I…Sense him here."

"What? How—"

"Guess, I just feel it!" he said leaving her. Now he had to stop the two of them. He found him with a lady.

"Oh, Marin, is it…sweeet?"

"I personally didn't try it, but as I am a sweet man, so is my essence…"

"His wife knows. Ask her."

"You said you ain't married!"

"Guess he lied."

She left, stepping on Marin's foot. Gaby arrived.

"Sorry, he sensed you. No way stop him after."

"You can go home if you are bored."

"I am so freaking bored! I just want to go home! Arrivederci! See you in the morning."

"Yup, bye." He said now looking at Claude. "Want a drink? I didn't poison it, you know…"

"I'd like that. So I destroyed your night?"

"Not quite. But I would've liked a warning." He said smiling broadly. His fangs were retractable, Claude thought since he hadn't see them.

"So, what do you plan? Trying your luck?"

"You see that noble there?" he pointed to a young man in his twenties.

"Yes. What's with him?" asked Claude somewhat amused.

"He's gay, and he eyed me for some time. I intend to sleep with him."

"And kill him. Why did you tell me?"

"He's willing. Why would you stop me from doing it? His parent's wouldn't even guessed. They will blame a woman, thinking their son was heterosexual. So."

"I won't let you. How are you going to tackle him? With all these people?"

"Simply. Watch."

He approached the man and they started talking heatedly and Claude used his high hearing ability and listened.

"And, is it gonna hurt bad?" the boy asked concerned for his health.

"It will a little but I'll make it go away. You will scream in pleasure…" and then, the next thing he saw was a palm coming with a dangerous speed, crossing his face.

"Very nice! You want to fuck with youngsters! Ain't your boyfriend enough jerk?!" and he slapped him again. He didn't know what's gotten into him. The boy ran from there without questions.

"What? Are you somehow, jealous? Nice Claude!"

"Jürgen for you."

"And what's gotten into you? All of a sudden?"

"Come with me. NOW."

"What?"

"Is important and emergent. Come!"

* * *

They left the club and went towards Claude's house, Marin believing it was something really serious. They got there and Claude made his way upstairs in the ex-Trancy estate. The man thought for a second and then followed him upstairs in the room Claude entered. He closed the door behind Marin.

"There is no one in the house. We're all alone." He said abruptly.

"Is there something you want?"

"No…"

"Too proud to admit you want sex?"

"Yes. I am proud."

"I won't do it."

"Why?

"Because you don't have the courage to ask."

Claude stayed there looking at the man now turning to leave. "WAIT!"

"Yes?"

"Please, will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Yeah, get your pijamas."

"What?"

"Call it so I can understand. In my mother tongue it means something else…"

"Will you have sex with me?"

"No. You don't consider it what I want."

"What do you want to hear?"

"You know what."

Claude approached the teasing man and whispered just because he needed it. "Will you…make love to me?"

"Of course, if you asked so nicely and seductive. Say it again, louder."

"Will you make love to me? Satisfied?"

"Are you satisfied with it?"

"Yes."

"Nice lie. But I'll do it. Let's get out of this tight clothes." He said and began stripping while Claude was already out of them. "Eager, uh?"

"Yes, please!"

That was it. The next thing Claude remembered was that he was in the door way and now was lying in the king sized bed from the room. He was kissed by Marin so passionately he almost felt loved. He responded the kiss, wanting more of that sweet lips. He wrapped his hands around Marin's head and pressed his lips harder, more heated. Marin stopped to take off his glasses and continued to kiss him, inserting his tongue in Claude's mouth. Though Claude's was longer, he let Marin lead him.

"Will it hurt now too?" he asked mechanically.

"Not so bad. But you remember I'm here for you." He said sliding down and taking Claude's member in his hand, stroking it and talking to him. "I simply want to pleasure you. And if you are a good boy, and of course, if you want, as a prize for getting through that pain, I will let you give it to me."

"You would what? Me, to fuck you?"

"Uh. You're using that word again. Be a good boy and call it love. Just for as much as we do it. I am not a whore, and neither do you. Got it?"

"Again, you will let me  _make love to you_? Why?"

"I trust you enough." And all of a sudden he took Claude's tip in his mouth teasing and then, slid his tongue along the erect member. Claude moaned and that was it. He took him in his mouth all and bobbed his head up and down, letting his fangs scratch sometimes. Claude was moaning and caught the vampire's head and pushed him. He didn't mind, continuing to suck.

"Please, let me release! AHHH!"

And he did, he let Claude cum and sucked it all, swallowing it slowly. Claude was now panting tiredly. He flipped the vampire and made his way. "I want to suck you too. I want that sweet cum of yours in my mouth, to taste you to the last."

He didn't even respond that Claude skilfully started licking the shaft with something that looked like passion but he was sure it was just lust. Then he sucked and sucked, driving the vampire mad, worse than last time, making him moan and pant and sometimes beg. He made the vampire release and drank his cum like it was tea. " _Oh, why in Hell do you taste so good. So sweet, just like honey, Lucifer, what is this guy made of? So sweet and tainted, it leaves me wanting more."_

"Now, on your back!" Claude obeyed with a pout.

"Yes Master…" he said teasingly.

"Don't say that. You are equal to me! " he said and started kissing Claude and nibbling at his neck, going lower to his nipples, licking them, making him arch his back. He then took Claude's legs, wrapping them around his waist. "Ready?"

"Yes. Plea—"

"I didn't even considered being rough. If is too big, I'll take it out."

"Like I will let you…"

Marin moved slowly, inserting fingers one after one and then he lined himself with Claude's entrance, and slowly entered him. It hurt worse. Last night the alcohol made the pain go away faster"

"Ahhh, ouh, mhh!"

"Shh, I'll take it slowly, shh!" he kissed him and saw tears at the corners of Claude's eyes. He wept a little, the pain bigger. "I know last night alcohol saved your body of this pain but now, if you can't take it I'll retreat."

"No!" as he wept. " I ain't weak. I can take it!"

"It's not about weak or strong!" he again kissed him, a few more cries escaped Claude but then, he felt a bit better, a single tear daring to fall, and that wiped by Marin. He moved slowly and then Claude asked him to go faster, moaning in pleasure, content with it.

"Yes, please, make love to me, give me your passion!"

"If you ask so nicely, I will." He kept going and Claude was screaming his name as he climaxed spreading it on his chest. In him, he felt the vampire's cum was tingling pleasurably. "You liked it?"

"Yes."

"Do it."

"Do what?"

"Take the reigns and don't let go. Give it to me. I made you cry in pain. Do me. Feel free to be rough. I've done that before. You see, I was once kidnapped and raped, so, for saving another girl from that, I gave my body." That explained calling 'fuck', making love. Because of rape. It was truly fuck. So this was gentle.

"Ok, switch."

He was now between the vampire's legs, freaking his shaft now very excited. "Stretch?"

"No, go for it." For a sec, Claude make a gesture of compassion for his previous sufferance. He kissed him sweetly on his lips, then forehead. Marin was astonished. Then Claude began. In one swift move he entered him, giving him time to adjust. When he moaned, Claude began thrusting slowly and then, he was over the man, looking into his eyes now turning blue, and resting his head on his forehead. He thrusted faster and faster, reaching the speed the vampire reached with him, an inhuman speed. He was so tight, so good…and there he was, bringing Marin to climax, and soon, following. It felt good.

He pulled out and kissed the man again, a little bit not sure.

"Hikyou na kisu de…"

"A bit. I've never been like this with a man. Be it human or demon. Vampire is truly new."

"You deserve better. You will see…"

"Like any of us knows…" Claude laughed and rested his head on the vampire's chest. "Marin."

"What's with me?"

"Trying your name."

"Call me again."

"Marin." He said again. "Now say mine too."

"Claude." He said softly. " I should leave, your friend might come here in the morning."

"He's in vacation. He won't bother." And with his heart racing he said. "Stay with me tonight. You have to pay for that pain."

"I'll stay, now rest…"

Marin again fell asleep before Claude. He was listening to the vampire's heart beating warmly in his chest. If he were human, he would eat his soul, no doubt. And then again, he was so warm. Like he was not just a dead body, no, he had a soul, one that made that heart move. But move really fast. He fell asleep on the sound of heartbeats and wondered if there was something more. A strange energy was from within. Like another demon was in there. He decided to ask the vampire in the morning about it.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! I know I did! Reviews are highly appreciated!

 


	6. Numb soul and heart

In the morning Claude woke up, his head still on the vampire's chest and started tracing patterns on the man's toned chest and abs. He then lifted his gaze to the still sleeping vampire and got on top of him, kissing him firstly and chastely on the lips then going lower to the man's collar bone, kissing and nibbling continuously, and soon he got at his nipples taking one between his lips and he felt the body beneath gasping, and once with the gasp, there came another thing in the lower half…and that aroused Claude too. Things went further for Claude when Marin opened his blue eyes lazily, and in a way that made Claude melt…" _With just a look, they shook, and Heaven's bowed before him. Simply a look, can break, your heart"._ He didn't know where that came from. He just watched the man smiling at him.

"I see you slept well. How do you feel?" Claude was just staying there like stuck.

"I…" he finally looked away. The thought tormented him. And that face content in the morning. "I slept well, and I feel wonderful." He did but now his arousal was growing again.

"You don't look so convinced. What? Am I ugly in the morning?"

"Your eyes are blue."

"DON'T LOOK!" he rapidly put his glasses and his eyes became brown again. "I missed some details." He then looked at Claude's hard member, brushing against his own aroused one. "I see you…have a problem. Would you want help?"

"A bit. But how?" he asked seductively.

"Maybe a shower…or a bath. Both sound great."

"I have both…and I will like the bath…It's enough for three adult persons. We won't be a problem. Today I'm off work, if you wish, we will kill some time together and you'll tell me a few things."

"And you want to walk around in Adam's suit?"

"Why not? Bothers you?" he said as he rubbed once more his member against the other. He knew the answer would probably be 'yes' but to his surprise the vampire said 'no'.

"No. It rather excites me and I am afraid we'll fuck all day."

"You said fuck. What happened to make love?"

"Fucking like rabbits is not 'making love'. Is just lust. And I know you can't love me. Isn't it so? And plus, you wouldn't know if you do…"

"Stop saying this. It's like you're saying 'sayonara'. Or you don't want to do it anymore…"

"I still crave for you, quite badly, but I don't love you and neither do you. The difference is that I am falling for you. Do you want to engage in a game that you can't control?"

"What? I can play any game. The one who would get hurt is your heart. I don't want that. I like you…"

"You do?"

"I like you. I crave for your kisses and touch. It's strange to wake in the morning near someone who can arouse me by doing absolutely nothing but sleeping. I like it."

"Then we'd better solve your little distress down there…"

He said and lifted, wrapping Claude's legs around his waist and carrying him where Claude led. They got in the bathroom and water started flowing and soon they were kissing, Marin resting Claude's body on the sink, his hands roaming over Claude's large shoulder blades and then he caressed his back. Their erections were making it difficult to concentrate. Claude really aroused the man, but he didn't know what exactly.

Claude's hands were clenched around Marin's neck and now he let one of them to slip to his own erection, neglected. Marin observed and took his hand away putting his instead fondling it at a slow pace and making sure Claude felt every move and moaned.

"We should get into the water until it gets cold. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"I ain't human Marin!"

"I just want to make you feel good…"

"It's what I should be doing! I am not soft! Not that I mind being the taken but I always was the giver. It made me feel good and I liked pleasuring others."

"We're both alphas. One has to succumb. Let it be on me. I want to pass through this century having somebody like you." He said as he moved to the bath tub with Claude clinging to him like for dear life. He loved the smell of Marin's skin. He snuggled in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply the dark and sweet scent mixed with something so familiar. Smoke, cigarette smoke. Marin stepped carefully in the warm water and descending with Claude. He changed hi position so that Claude's legs were now staying straight and on top of him.

"Do you smoke?"

"What?" he knew the smell was old, he didn't smoke in days. And his fingers weren't marked. "Where did that come from?"

"I felt cigarette scent when—" shit, to much info.

"You like my scent? What? You…"

"Doesn't matter. Drop it…"

"You like it…"

"Yes, well, smells good. I'm sick of all that cologne. You probably use something from future…"

"No, it's my skin. Yours smells too. Just that your scent is intoxicatingly sweet and a bit musky. That…"

"That what?"

"Nothing. Let's solve your problem." He said again taking Claude's manhood in his hand and teasing the tip, sliding a finger in it just a bit. Claude had another idea. Changing the position so that he could fuck him from behind. But when Claude raised from the bath tub ready to suggest, he found himself gasping and moaning because Marin moved fast enough to engulf his member in his mouth, fondling his testicles. Claude couldn't help but feel embarrassed and didn't know why. Then he realized it. The position the man he kinda liked was kneeling before him sucking. He never asked for somebody to humiliate like that and he pulled back from the man's hot cavern. Marin was confused.

"What, did I do something wrong?"

"Yes…you stay in this position and suck obediently!"

"And in bed? Where's the difference? Enlighten me, I can't seem to see without my glasses.

"The position. We're at the same level there. Now I'm up and you seem like a slave!"

"Today, I am willing to be everything you want. I won't be seeing you in some days and I want to pleasure you more today." He caught Claude's hips and looked at him like begging. "Let me do it. Today you have my body. I will obediently do everything." Claude felt spoiled, and took the offer.

"Let's pretend this is a dirty game, not enslaving."

"Speak your wish, Master!"

"Ok, slave, then continue what you were doing…" he said and a wide smirk spread across both of their faces, hazel eyes looking into gold. Marin resumed sucking and caressing Claude and his skilful mouth made Claude grip him by the short hair and press his mouth over the penis. One single time he choked and Claude worried, asked him if he's fine and Marin answered that 'that is no way how a Master behaves, that he mustn't care'. Claude and Marin chuckled and Marin continued bringing Claude an orgasm that made him scream.

"I don't know what are you actually doing to me but I like it. No demoness was ever able to do that to me."

"So you like suppressing women but feel bad to do it to a man. They kneeled?"

"Yes! That was it! It was the gender I forgot. Only women ever did that."

"If I am willing, you can kneel me. It also means I trust you, and you know that."

"Yeah." He said remembering the meaning." Now, lets go to the kitchen so you can tell me the details…"

"Ok, Master."

"The game is off! Stop it please, at least until we play again, you hadn't been satisfied and I will find an order for that…"

"Ok then, lets go Claude." Completely naked. They were just like that, knowing the clothes won't last 10 minutes on their bodies.

* * *

They sat on the kitchen table and were discussing.

"Tell me, why do you wear glasses if you see perfectly fine?"

"Why do you wear yours?"

"I wear them for seeming more dull, they come to reduce my beauty. And they give me confidence. I grew attached to them."

"Well, I wear them because of a funny reason. Back to when I died, I was wearing glasses. This deficiency was to become my power. Gaby has her mind power, reading thoughts and that stuff, plus a good hearing and drawing capacity, while I have the basic power 5 times more powerful. The compilation is the basic ability which you must have too. Well, it implies effort, it implies that the victim must look deeply and catch the eye. I can also compel my kind. Royals feature. I can compel you just looking at you a second. It's 5 times more effective, as I told you. I don't have to repeat what I want the victim to do or think or believe…sometimes I don't need them, like in the bathroom. But it's hard to control that. If the eyes become blue, it means I can't control it or I'm using it at full."

"It's from within. But in the morning?"

"It's from how I feel. All neophytes have them blue but some prefer their normal colour. I like them brown…"

"And I could've been compelled?"

"Yes. You were blocking when I asked you and then I realized it might be the compilation."

"I thought it was from,…down there…"

"No, it was the compilation. You looked away and puf! You could answer."

"I have a question from last night, but I couldn't just wake you for my curiosities. Do you have inner spirits?"

"So you felt them?"

"Them?"

"Within me resides firstly my soul. Than, my inner hollow."

"That is shinigami feature!"

"I am a Death God too. Careful, Death God not a second degree Shinigami. Just like your favourite, William T Spears."

"Hate that guy."

"Knew it. Well, the third is the spirit of my creature. If I wouldn't have been blessed with a soul he would have led like a soul. He and the inner hollow are chained. Then it comes the good devil. A demon that had enough of Hell and eating and resides into those who have potential. They are well known demons. You may recognize his name. Erawyo."

"No way! That was that amount of energy deflecting me!"

"He did bother from his sleep? As long as I don't ask for help he sleeps just. I know Erawyo in your tongue means The Art of Blood, or The Way Of The Blood. He gives a lot of power when I need."

"What has Gaby…If you have Erawyo, what monster she possesses?"

"Tenshou."

"King of HELL? You lost your minds? Well this is why you hide your aura!"

"See, logical deduction…"

"No way. So, what about the Angel?"

"Ah, that too. She likes more behaving like a vamp but, I like flying and I spend a good amount of time with the soul I protect and makes me more sensitive to this part, but since I met you seems that I distanced her and her brother. They don't mind."

"Ok about that, but now let's have some fun, slave…"

"So we begin the game Master."

"Yes, know get off the table and bend over the table. I will make you beg."

"Yes Master, make me beg! Make me come for you!" he said and bent over the table.

Claude couldn't believe that he was aroused by the image of Marin talking dirty and moving himself so lasciviously. He started fondling himself while waiting for Claude to approach.

"Hands off yourself! Did I give you permission to touch yourself?"

"Forgive me master."

Claude approached and firstly captured the man's lip, turning him to face him. They started fighting for dominance, Claude winning and then he began nibbling at Marin's ear lobe. He let out a sharp gasp and Claude moved all around the neck grazing his teeth occasionally over the skin, and licking it. He couldn't help but bite Adam's apple, thing that made the vampire shudder and grab Claude by the hair, pulling him away and he himself started kissing his neck, and taking Claude's erection in his hand and stroking it.

"I'm the master, back off. Play time is over, bend over the table!"

He obediently bent and Claude considered lubricating his penis and then rejected the idea, just moving in. Tight, warm and somewhat wet enough for the move. Claude started thrusting and he found Marin's prostate and hit it every time. Marin was moaning deliciously, so tainted, it made Claude go faster and faster!

"Harder Master! Draw blood if this pleasures you, make me cum, I BEG YOU!"

"You are so fucking tight! AH!" he went faster and harder and still he felt like wanting to thrust even faster. Demonic speed was reached, eyes glowing fuchsia. He was close and the man beneath him was trembling from the orgasm. Marin released and Claude came soon after. He turned Marin around and instead of blue or hazel he saw red. And suddenly they became normal. Cum was all over the table, quite a lot.

"Your eyes were red. What happened?"

"Your eyes are fuchsia, the same thing happened to me. He woke up."

"Erawyo?"

"Guess we crossed the limits even of fuck…"

"This game stops now. I want to do it normally. This is bad for both of us."

"Wow, feeling bad about it?"

"How masochist do you have to be to ask me to draw blood?"

"Why you ask? I sometimes like it rough." _Because this may be the last times when you make love with me, so I want to know every part of you, even the darkest. Open up for me, please, guide me into that numb soul of yours and let me awake it._ _ **Don't try to hard Marin, he can't comply like that. He is like me, wild, savage. He can't be soft. But he can learn slowly.**_ _It's not true Erawyo. He can do it. He will do it, quite must. This is the mission, at least, the first part._ _ **I'm telling you. Your mission can't be fulfilled. He won't ever fall in love. Quit it."**_

"I ask that because I am curious how your blood tastes…"

"Ah, of course. The blood. Firstly we should eat something."

"I can live very fine with what you spread all over the table…but I'm kind of sleepy."

"I should head home to tell her I'm staying over. Go rest, we'll have a lot more fun when I'm back…"

"Whatever I wish?"

"Yes. I should get dressed if I leave. Oh my…already one! You owe me four nights out of food!"

"I'm sorry, my cum doesn't count?"

"No…"

Marin left and Claude went to his room getting in the sheets now strained with the proof of their lust. He loved the smell of their essences combined, but something in the vampire's behaviour confused him. He wished he knew what. Why was he behaving like that? Didn't he wish to bed Claude? " _Maybe I should try reading his thoughts."_

* * *

-Marin-

He walked along the streets to get home. He was thinking deeply what to do. He had a little time and had to commit several murders to attract someone's attention. His target had to appear. And how better than making a drama out of it. He arrived and Gaby was already expecting him.

"Had loads of fun, huh? You smell like a hooker…"

"Hello to you too darling…

"No seriously, he's stopping you to achieve your purpose."

"No. It's just the goodbye. I have to fulfil my mission here and move again to another time. I already scored 2000. It's well enough. Any news?

"It seems that when we were committing crimes, the servants were sending letters to inform their master. But none made him move."

"We will do it like vampires. If the rumour spreads he will come. I just have to pull the strings and kill."

"You okay?"

"Still trying to awake the numb soul…"

"You can't."

"Who told you that…"

"Tenshou. I bet Erawyo told you too."

"He told you is hard work. Not impossible."

"Yes, but hard work implies time, which we don't have."

"I am going back there. I have to say goodbye."

"You attached. No good. When you attach you get hurt. Remember Erik?

"Let the past be. He would have stayed if Marguerite didn't appear."

"Ok, you needn't yell."

"I'm out."

* * *

Claude was sleeping and the dream wasn't pleasant. Sebastian and Ciel were back and Marin was there. Sebastian was ordered to fight him and they started. All Marin was doing was avoiding him. And out of the blue, a black and red bladed katana appeared and instead of killing Sebastian he went for Ciel, passing the sword through him, his body and soul dissolving. That sword was somehow, familiar. Sebastian swore that Marin will pay and then disappeared. Then Marin turned to him and disappeared too.

Claude woke up with a pair of arms around him, his face buried in a toned chest, this time clothed. He knew it was Marin.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Go to Hell. Why are you wearing clothes?"

"Good question. I need your help…"

"What is your distress?"

"Looking at you sleeping so peaceful turned me on. What about we truly make love?"

"Truly make love?" _"He must've read my thoughts. I wanted something gentle."_

"Yes, no rush, pleasure, we can do everything we want, no need to hurry, as you say, you will be alone for a few days.

"Ok. You have me."

" _Only if you truly were mine, oh, how happy I would be then! But your savage soul doesn't belong to me. It belongs to someone as savage as you." "_ Then I should get out of these clothes.

He stripped out of the clothes and slowly made his way to the awaiting demon. He crawled next to him and started caressing his face and capturing his lips. The kiss was soft, warm, passionate but not rushed. Claude couldn't help but wrap his hands around him, passing his fingers through the short hair, scratching his scalp affectionately. Slowly and gently their tongues were entwining and tasting the sweet mouths. Marin's breath ghosted slowly over Claude's lip disconnecting to now touch his neck, and nibble slightly the skin. He topped Claude, going lower, painting kisses everywhere on his body and then he reached his nipples, swirling his tongue over them making Claude gasp and arch his back.

Claude's arousal was growing and Marin took three of his fingers, sucking them and inserted them gently into Claude, scissoring him. When he pulled back, he asked Claude to suck him and Claude obeyed. He slowly took the tip in his mouth, inserting his tongue a bit in the slit and made the vampire shudder, then he started bobbing his head up and down the penis, teasing with his tongue and massaging his testicles. He then was stopped and resumed the former position. Claude hooked his hands on the man's shoulders and spread his legs. Marin slowly guided his erection in, making Claude moan pleasurably. He thrusted at a slow pace looking in the demon's eyes as he went a bit faster. They kissed and moaned, Claude's tightness making him scream sometimes because the demon was clenching his walls.

When he hit the prostate, Claude was nice and stopped torturing him, and at times screamed his name as the pace increased ever so slightly. Marin started once more to kiss and changed positions. Claude was now standing on his knees, resting his weight on his arms. Marin came from behind him, again entering gently, almost lovingly, wrapping his arms around Claude, turning his face to kiss him while thrusting. Both of them were panting and smiling, like doing it for real. Now Marin let go of Claude and hold tightly to his large shoulder blades thrusting again and again and Claude was screaming in pleasure.

They stopped again and Marin was now lying on his back and Claude was riding him, his hands playing with the vampire's nipples.

"How do you feel?" asked Marin tiredly, feeling wonderful.

"It's soo goood! Ahhh, this is better than anything until now…" he said panting and moaning

"Glad you feel so, this is what I wanted. To never forget it."

"Yeah, ah, ahh, feels great…"

"Come on, you're close!

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!" he screamed and released on the other.

"Yes, Claude, ohhhhh, that is great." And he followed releasing into Claude.

"Oh, feels wonderful to be filled…

Then a voice from behind screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? CLAUDE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Mihan?"

"Uh?

"I think I'm gonna faint."


	7. Vows turn into lies (part 1)

"I think I'm gonna faint."

Claude remained shocked, still on top of the vampire, not realising what happened. Shouldn't Mihan be still with his girlfriend far, far, far away? That was great. First he said he'll never be bottom, second, he said he won't get laid with the vampire. Now what. Guess…He was having wild sex and all the stuff, he was bottom and he now was _making love_ with his enemy. " _Great, now Mihan came back, I am riding the vampire, there is cum all over the bed, the room reeks of sex, I was screaming seductively and guess what? The poor demon fainted! And my fucking body has no intention to let go of the thing that brought pleasure. I can't seem to want to move!"_ And finally he woke from his numbness when Marin raised so that now Claude's chest was right in front of his face.

"Claude, I think we should move and dress and help the boy!" but Claude couldn't reach the command to disconnect. He seemed stuck. "Claude, do you hear me?"

"I-I do but, I can't seem to want to move…"

"Oh, shit, I would have liked that if the boy wouldn't be lying unconscious on the floor! Claude, are you really stuck or you don't want to move?"

"I don't know."

"Great, …Lean over me and I will roll so that you don't have to do anything. I think I might have compelled you…" he said as he was again lying on the bed and Claude leaned over him and started rolling to the side. Marin let Claude lie on the bed and cancelled the compilation. Once Claude was thinking clear again he made sure to get dressed, and scooped the poor demon in his hands, carrying him to the living room. He laid the boy on the couch and slapped him a few times to wake him.

"Claude…?"

"Yes Mihan!"

"You are the biggest liar in Hell and a total jerk…"

"I'm glad you are ok…"

"Yeah…you stink. No, you smell nice…a bit too much though."

"Is he awake?" asked Marin concerned.

"Yeah, more or less."

"And you sir! You miserable hooker! You sleep with all the women in town and then you fuck my best friend!" he said still mumbling .

"Let him rest. He's definitely not capable of thinking logical. He just says what he thinks."

Mihan shook his head and then started talking absolutely fine. "I am perfectly fine! Now, I want to know how the fuck—no, not fuck, how the Hell did you get to fuck with this vampire?

"Mihan, calm down and I will tell you everything…" Claude said with a shaky voice. He was damn embarrassed. He was caught…

"Ok. I'm calm. Both of you tell me right now what is going on."

* * *

Claude lit the fire in the fireplace and Marin managed some tea. They sat down into the old Trancy armchairs and the questions began.

"How did this happen and when?"

"There was the second time I left for the club, I again tried to stop him. We made a deal. If I could get him drunk, he won't kill for that night, and if he wouldn't get drunk, he could kill one. He pretended to get drunk and I wanted to drop him home to make sure he is far away from blood, but he said he's been staying at every hotel and I just picked one, lied the receptionist and went to take a shower. When back he was perfectly fine, and he asked me to do it out of lust and he won't kill for 3 days. I gave in, alcohol making it's way with my brain. And we had it, he told me all his story and then he offered to be the victim of my lust, offered to sleep with me when I want. When you asked me I told you I got laid. You didn't believe."

"Stupid…I should have known you weren't kidding…."

"Yeah…"

"Then?"

"Well, you left me here for a week and I brought him home yesterday, in pure lust. Then it started so strange. Today I woke up and felt content, just like that night. I don't love him but I like him. He's on my taste. He has a female mate…"

"And he wants a male too…"

"Claude is not that one. I love making love to him, but I am on a mission and love would hold me back. The difference is that I began falling for him. We played with our bodies like animals, but this last resort, I felt it. I _truly made love to Claude."_

"And I felt it too. I felt loved and almost felt it towards you."

"You accepted Claude's every part? He has also a very violent and dominating part…Nice shot Claude."

"You have to understand, I feel strange. Never in thousands I felt like this."

"Due to your family…"

"Set them aside. But I feel good in his presence." He said and raised from his chair moving towards Marin to ask for a kiss but Mihan's presence wouldn't let him. He just stood there, near Marin. The vampire took his hand and intertwined their fingers and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. He wasn't afraid to show his feelings for Claude. Mihan watched in awe and Claude too. Something felt different inside the vampire. " _Claude, is not what it seems, this can't be love, this is loyalty. This is the right position. You by my side._ "

Claude felt the need to touch him more, actually, to get onto him and just stay there. Although he couldn't he just did it. He sat down in the man's lap, kissing him, this time just cowardly, not to seem to bold.

Marin was surprised and didn't know if Claude wanted it so obvious for the younger male. He gave in responding to his kiss and Claude automatically wrapped his hands around his neck. He didn't care. He just loved how Claude was responding to him. His mission wasn't worthless after all. It had a sense.

Mihan was surprised. He didn't know what to say to what he was seeing. Claude was kissing a man and it seemed lovingly. He truly was wondering if it was true. By the way they were in bed and by the gently kisses it seemed truly love. But Claude's heart was stone. His parents contributed to that.

"Claude, you are startling the boy. Get off and stay nice…"

"Just a little bit…" he whispered against the man's lips. He was truly liking kissing those lips. He pressed one more kiss to those lips and stayed there, with his hands in his hair and his lips moving to capture more of the softness he's been graced with. The man responded, his eyes never leaving the expression of the youngster. Claude had his eyes closed, wanting to feel more. He finally broke the kiss and instantly regretted it. He raised and went behind the armchair where Marin was staying and again wrapped his hands around his neck.

From behind a sound interrupted.

"I am sorry to interrupt your little fun but, Marin, the book opened…" it was Gaby.

"How did you enter? This place has thousands of spells!" asked Mihan angered.

"I share the same Royal blood that passed the threshold so I am considered him, even if he is here…Back to my reason. The book opened."

"What did it say?" Marin asked.

"Guess. You have to do it faster, you already lost a lot of time…You have to hurry…"

"What book?" asked Claude. Something had a mystical air around the word book.

"Nothing important. You sure?"

"Tomorrow you have to begin the operation. Tomorrow or never."

"I will, but tonight no."

"I will take my leave—"

"No! I want to know things they won't answer, please. I waited to know about you and your uncle, and especially about your status. Please tell me. They don't seem communicative and Claude can't take his eyes off him."

"Stay and tell him."

"What about them?"

"They are fine, they are not 2 years old. They are probably out, doing what is in their nature to do. Plus that when they will see the book they will understand where you're gone."

"Fine. You ask I say, but I am not gonna spend my night with stupid questions, ok?

"Yes, I will just ask what is truly important to know." Said Mihan calmly.

"Then, I'm gonna go and get a shower. After maybe I'll join you." Said Marin, feeling like at home.

"I'm going to sleep for at least 10 hours. I didn't have quite time to sleep…" Claude said, in his mind, willing to finish what he was doing when he was interrupted.

"Ok, sit miss. I ain't gonna eat you…"

"Who knows, maybe you show your fangs, but it isn't politely towards a lady…"

* * *

Claude left to the bedroom to make sure that the vampire would come, he left a note under the bathroom door saying that after the bath he wants to talk. It was perfect for Claude. He positioned himself on the bed, clothes thrown all over the place as he was now staying in the dark, waiting for the vampire he's grown attached to. Just like back there in Hell, when he would have a lover for a few nights. He was some sort of playboy. Not staying to much in one place.

Marin went to the bedroom, expecting a discussion but instead, he found the demon lying on the bed, calling him with a finger. Marin simply approached and laid his body on the bed touching the other's chest with a finger. He then moved himself over the demon resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"What do you want to do lying here, completely naked?"

"I want to finish what I began."

"And?"

"Please, make love to me. Make it sweet. I am also bored of roughness. In Hell there is no passion, there is only rough lust. Give me something that they can't give. Please, I feel is something wrong, something will happen, but I want to feel good one more time. After what she said, it's clear that I will have little time left with you."

"Yes, tomorrow I have to finish what I began. You're free to try and stop me, but I will have to throw you aside. You're not the one I'm fighting. I have to kill to bring that person here. And then kill that one too."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I will erase it. You won't need to bother thinking how to stop me."

"Now, let us be…Tatoe owaru koto na nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemowasurenai de "sayonara" ga uso to omoeta hibi wo **."**

"Beautiful. Even if the never ending sadness steals you away, don't forget the days when you thought "goodbye" was a lie. Why so romantic?" the thought in Marin's head was another. Where did he hear that, it was from future. How could he possibly hear it?

"Why, don't like it? Then shut my mouth with that sweet lips of yours and take me away…"

"If this is what you want, but please, ask me again to make love to you. It sounded so arousing…"

Claude gave him a dirty look and then, with an angelic face that was begging he said in a seductive voice into the man's ear. "Please, make love to me! Fill me with your passion, let me a memory of you in my body…"

"Oh, God, you are tainted…it makes me want to do it. We shall resume the position we were in?"

"Yes…" Claude said and turned over the man, ready for the last act. " _This is our last act together. If the dream was somehow true, if any part of it was true, I will never see you again. You and me, I see a blind destiny. Looking inside your eyes, lies become clearer to see, they tell a different story. Now I understand all you've said. '_ _Glad you feel so, this is what I wanted. To_ _never forget it_.' _That_ _meant that you will leave, and this will be my memory of you."_

Suddenly he was pulled forward, now lying on the man's chest while he was entering him. This time they will move in unison. And they did, they both started moving and Claude didn't know if to look or not into his eyes. If he will compel him or not. He finally looked up to see the other panting just like him, silently, not to be heard downstairs where his niece was talking with Mihan. Their bodies were entwined, defenceless and silent. Just moving.

Marin moved a bit faster and the other got to his limit, releasing with a satisfied moan and he followed. Claude rested his head on his chest, Marin still within him. Suddenly Claude wanted to kiss him like for the last time. He would turn back to his work, and the vampire would probably kill again. The mortician will have a prosperous business and everybody, less the victims, will be happy. Again that selfishness got him, but he was a demon. Heaven can't change that. Marin gladly accepted the kiss, deepening it and rolling over the man to be in control. This was his last time and then he had to begin the last phase.

"Will you still be here in the morning?" asked Claude, just wondering if the man would be by his side in the morning.

"You want me to be? You are making it hard for yourself…"

"I want to see you the last time as my sex friend. I want to see you one more time."

"Maybe is not the last, but in the context of sex, yes it is. Dekireba kono mama, tsutsumarete owaritai."

"If I could, I would wrap you around me like this and be done with it."

"Yes, but there is no way to happen. This will turn into past."

"Light into darkness, lust into love and present into past. This is the Spider Demon. This is how I am. At least, when you leave, come to my shop for the last time."

"I will. I vow" he said while in his mind he changed the words " _Power into weakness, water into blood, and vow into lie, this is what I've done to you, this is the Neophyte Royal. Forgive me…"_

"Good, now, lets just rest."

They were now apart, their connection broken but still they were holding each other. Claude was thinking seriously at what will tomorrow bring but couldn't imagine that he will never see him again. He fought so much to stop him and now, when things changed, he was leaving. He reflected at all those unlaughable lies he said to stop his flirting, how his lies got him soaked in scotch and he even slapped him. He will keep this memories. He, the stoic demon, had fun. And quite lots of fun.

* * *

-Downstairs, Living room-

"One last question. What is your goal? I won't tell Claude if this is what you're worried or you don't want."

"He may interfere if he knows. And it's secret. Ask another. It's half past 3 and I am not going home now. I'm too lazy and I don't want to separate them so fast. He grew attached to Claude. One thing I can tell. Future is awaiting for Claude. Maybe the punishment he has ahead is not quite a punishment."

"You know what it is?"

"There is something I know, but I can't tell. It will change the future, and God will not like it. He worked a lot on this masterpiece."

"What?'

"Is like a spider web. You cut the wrong wire and the fly escapes. The spider is left hungry."

"What will happen in the next days?"

"Lots of crimes. It's not our will. We work as ordered by a greater power. Give Claude this note tomorrow after we left. Don't open it. If he shows it to you, it's fine but he has to see it first."

"How you wish. If you want to rest a bit we have lots of rooms."

"No need. Now, tell me more about you and Claude. What about his parents?"

"How long were you actually listening?"

"Since they started talking."

"Well, his parents are two spider demons. His mother is more strict than his father but he is one of the eldest demons in Hell. They are part of the cast of mages. But his father's statute is Marquis so he is too."

"Who is his father?"

"You don't want to know. Believe me. Claude told me that I better don't know. He doesn't like his father too much but he lives with only one lesson they taught him. That love makes him weak. He never fell in love. He just played around girls, never loved them. Just played. His heart is stone."

"Aha. So you don't know his parents."

"His mother's name is Eliza. As demon name. I shouldn't tell you these names but, I see you as a Hell born too."

"Eliza you say…" _What a poor joke. What is his name then? Mefisto?"_ she thought. "Then his father is Mefisto…Claude Faustus. What a poor joke. Doctor Faust, his beloved Eliza and Mefisto. Just that this joke is not ordered correctly…"

"What? Ah, that book. I tend to think the poor Trancy boy read that book written by Goethe when he named him. Not very inspired indeed."

"Yeah…Right. I don't have interests in spiders. I like ravens and crows. They signify something. And besides, spiders always terrified me when I was a human, but I used to take the maths book and make them thin like a sheet…"

"Oh dear…"

"Don't worry, Claude is too big to be crushed with a book…hmhm."

"What are you actually?"

"A Hell-born forgiven by Heaven."

"By your behaviour you are like us…"

"Heaven can't change your character. It can only change the lifestyle."

"And it changed yours?"

"If you knew how many times I died and how many I came back…"

"I won't ask."

"Back to Claude. Tell me more…"

* * *

In the morning Claude woke up with his head buried in Marin's chest, his arms clinging to him. The man was caressing him and then he just gazed at Claude with his sleepy eyes. "Did you sleep well?" Marin asked sweetly.

"Guess, with your warm body here and your sweet scent, I slept like drugged."

"Good. Why are you glaring at me like this? Is the second time you give me that glare…"

"With just a look, they shook, and Heaven's bowed before him. Simply a look, can break, your heart…" he said remembering that morning.

"I don't get where do you know it from, cause it's from future."

"Sing it a bit. I want to hear it."

"From where to start?"

"From the start."

"Hey, Miss Murder can I? Hey, Miss Murder can I, make beauty stay if I, take my life?

With just a look, they shook, and Heaven's bowed before him. Simply a look, can break your heart…

The stars that pierced the sky, he left them all behind, we're left to wonder why, he left us all, behind!  
Hey, Miss Murder can I? Hey, Miss Murder can I, make beauty stay if I, take my life?

Dreams of his crash, won't pass, oh how they all adored him! Beauty will last, when spiralled, down…."

"Hm, future has good music…Not bad at all. So Mister Murder, will you make beauty stay if you take their lives?"

"I think yes…" he said as he kissed Claude. Then the surprise came. Someone knocked at the door and entered, not waiting an answer. It was Gaby, dressed as a butler, clothes totally fit for a woman.

"Dan'na-sama, breakfast is ready. Shall I bring it here, or will you come down?" said Gaby a bit amused.

"What is wrong with you?" both of them asked.

"I wish to deeply please my Masters…Is that wrong? Should I dress you, Your Highness?"

"Gaby, stop making fun…"

"I am barely trying to please you…"

"We'll eat downstairs and we'll dress alone."

"Help with shaving your Highness? You haven't done it in two days, I'm wondering how Dan'na sama is still kissing you…"

"Out!"

"Yes, Master…" and she exited graciously, the tailcoat waving it's swallow tail.

"Just what was that?" asked Claude shocked. Not that she didn't look good for a female butler but it was a bit creepy.

"I have not the slightest idea. Probably your friend shared some of your past experiences…"

"Sounds logical. And about shaving, she was right. I ain't gonna ask if your hair grows. I bet you can control it, cause we do."

"I generally stop it from growing, but I think I forgot…"

They raised from the bed and put some clothes on and Marin went to shave. Claude went downstairs to take the breakfast. Indeed it smelled delicious, and Mihan couldn't cook at all, so it was on her to handle it. She was on high heels and dressed like a butler but with a red tie. The tailcoat was three buttoned and was suiting her perfectly. Her long hair caught in a high pony tail. He sat at the table and she brought tea pouring it one meter away from the cup. She was good, indeed.

"This is jasmine tea, Dan'na sama. Just good for a beautiful morning like this, don't you think so?"

"Yes, is a good choice."

"For breakfast we have bacon and fried eggs with fried tomatoes garniture and toast bread with butter and honey."

"Hmm, smells from a mile away Gabs, I must say, you truly are one hell of a butler. Jealous Claude?" said Marin coming to the table.

"Amazed, not jealous. A woman, dressed like a butler, preparing breakfast, and a good taste at choosing the tea. I feel quite spoiled."

"She's not usually doing this. But I think this is one of her few good moods for having fun. Mihan is here?"

"Yes, he's joining you in a minute." She said leaving for kitchen.

"I almost feel bad she did all this stuff. I am the demon butler."

"Well, she is one hell of a vampire butler…"

"Good morning, good sirs! How delicious it all looks, and what a rich smell!"

"Why did you let her?"

"She offered, then she threatened…And if I would have cooked, you wished you let her…"

"Oh, Mihan, disappointing…"

"Not all men know how to cook." She said from behind. "As not all of them know how to dress correctly, both from visual and theoretical point. Don't you think so, Dan'na sama?"

"You can call me Claude…"

"Is not politely to call your master by his name."

"I asked you to."

"Not even asked a butler is permitted such impoliteness. A butler is a man who has the duty to be exemplar and perfect, being a model for the young minds and he also represents the household. It's a shame for a butler to not be able to prepare a bit of food and to advise his master to do the best. If I couldn't prepare this little breakfast, what would I ever be able to do?"

"In Lucifer's name! You are a woman! Not a butler—" he was cut short by a gloved finger pressed to his full lips.

"Shhh, let the mystery be…You're spoiling the magic…hmhmhm" she chuckled darkly and smiled. "Besides, the tea will get cold if you don't hurry…"

They all started eating the delicious food and drank the bright tea. It was perfect and Claude remembered all the times when he would do the serving and the food. When he finished, he extended his hand for the handkerchief but instantly at his mouth a gloved hand led the cloth and cleaned his lips.

"What?"

"Part of the duty…"

"Uh, indeed. But still is strange. For a woman…" he said mischievously.

She leaned closer to his face and went to his ear to whisper. "Sweetheart, I'm not a simple woman, nor a normal vampire. Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara."

"You…" he looked right into her bright green eyes.

"You ain't behaving like for your statute. You behave like for humans and so do I. They said love bites, and so do I." And she grinned showing all her long teeth. Incredibly long canines were now visible.

"You are startling him. Back off." Marin said still calm.

"She has a sick passion to see what can scare even the devil, just like my father. Is that bad your past? Or _you are acting like this to hide_?" The smile disappeared.

"None of your business."

"Where are your manners now?"

"Somewhere out with a bunch of corpses."

"What?!" the three of them asked in unison.

"Someone had to do the job. And I took it upon me to begin. For now. You will obey my every command. You will stay right here until this circus with the crimes end. You won't want to stop us…" she compelled Claude. "Marin, move. We have to begin."

"I'm glad you did it. I am still…"

"Attached, I know. Is time to begin the second part of our mission, and move on." The two demons were frozen. The command was strict and her compilation ability was well trained. The youngster had no chance to break it. Marin and Gaby left.

"I'm afraid Claude will succeed in waking from the compilation. Mihan says that his father is strong and old. And he's a Mage and Marquis. He will somehow break free."

"Then let's hurry. Any news?"

"They are waiting only one more crime and will appear. It's time we pull the trigger."

"I'm sorry London, but you will have little ladies and gentlemen left when we're done. And a demon less…"


	8. Vows turn into lies (part2)

Claude was now standing paralysed in his chair looking at Mihan in the same desperate situation. He couldn't help but curse the foolishness he showed letting her approach with those tainted eyes and whispers. He was quite curious what was in his idiot head to let that happen.

"What do we do now Claude? I am partially at fault for letting you fall in this trap…I knew she would compel you, had the feeling…"

"You couldn't guess. No one could. The way she whispered…Something was wrong…"

"Yeah, it was the second soul for that sword of her…I couldn't get the name, but it was a whisperer. She uses all the powers, not spoiling the mystery. She told me about it…it enters your mind and makes you dizzy. Her words becoming a hypnosis session. Now you are both hypnotized and compelled…and I too…"

"Whisper…this word… _sahisay_ …sasayake…"

"Claude, you switched tongues…"

"Whisper! I know it!…

"What?"

" _I know this game is a patience game…I have to take a sudden decision. If I think of going to stop them, both the compilation and the hypnosis will stop me. Whispers in the dark…My dear Gaby, this game has my trademark on it. Spiders whisper… Dark into light, power into weakness and, whispers into_ _ **roars.**_ _This is the spider demon. Now, what do I have to do? Ah, that."_ Claude thought silently. "Mihan dear I will go to my shop."

"How will you raise?"

"They said not to stop or interfere with them. She didn't bother mentioning the shop or either stalking them…"

"You or are a genius or I am too tired…"

"Bet on the first. This is a patience game. Once in my shop I'll erase the compilation."

"How?"

"Compelling myself."

"I beg you pardon? What about me?"

"You ain't gonna help me with the shop?"

"No, seriously, I should have slept last night…"

"You knew you are tired but you are also very stubborn…"

"You are too."

"Did I deny? Now move. We have a shop to get to."

Mihan was fairly surprised that he could raise from the chair thinking at the current task at hand. Getting to the shop. She missed some details out.

"Do you hear the howl?" asked Mihan.

"Ignore it! It's your mind trying to stop you! She isn't idiot…She engraved the command in your brain. Not bad at all. And this howl is turning into something else."

"It's so noisy!"

"I have to compel you right now…" he approached Mihan and ordered loud so he could be heard. "You will listen to my voice and my voice alone, you won't hear anything else!"

"I will listen to your voice and yours alone and I won't hear anything else…" he stood there a few seconds and then spoke. "It worked, I don't hear the howl! And neither my feet stepping…"

"At least you are ok…"

* * *

They ran out the door. Struggling the wish to go back as the command was making it's way in his mind, Claude tried to concentrate on his shop's image. They finally reached it and he made sure to cancel his compilation. He also took care of the young demon as the whispers were back in his mind, telling him to go back.

"Claude! They won't stop!"

"It means they are somewhere around…I will try again to compel you but your mind is too weak for the power of her compilation…It will come back."

"What can I do?"

"Go reorder the inventory of herbs…it will take your mind from chasing them…"

"But you need help!"

"No, I need you to be ok, and to know what herbs I have left…"

"You don't!"

"Ok, the thing with the herbs no…"

"Fine." As he went to the inventory to sort the herbs.

"Poor demon, couldn't she let him be?"

* * *

They were at home, Marin freaked out. He was partially happy she compelled them, until the second part…

"You did WHAT?" he shouted angered to the brink.

"I had to!"

"Mihan had no chance to break it!"

"But Claude could figure something out for the both…besides, I feel one of the threads loosening to falling…It means Claude did it after all…"

"You _whispered_! You said you won't use that ever again, that once with the vampire in you reawakened you will never use the old Death God trick. You let yourself or you where completely aware?"

"You would have done the same!"

"I'm surprised you didn't use Tenshou! Didn't want to scary the young demon that will never see the Head Master? That's why you whispered? Or Tenshou was not in the mood…"

"He never did something over my will, neither Tenshou is lazy but I had to delay Claude! And as you see, didn't work well! You could have frozen their time! Why the Hell you didn't? You know how many vampires would want that power?"

"Yeah, thanks! And no! I didn't want…"

"You speak of me how I let myself bathe in the old powers and advantages of a Soul Reaper but you went completely soft!"

"Pardon me…?Who am I talking to? Gaby or other spirit inside? Ah, a TOOL!"

"Don't you dare call him that again!"

"Ok, so what if I didn't want to use it? You…!"

"I what? Used what was mine?"

"Yes! A broken tool you gathered and accepted and then attached to!"

"As you did with Claude?" she spat back at his remark around the soul reapers sword spirit. " _How dare he talk about you so? "_ _ **He's right, you shouldn't have. You promised something. You promised him. You know he hates both Soul Reapers and Shinigamis…"**_ _How can you let it be? How can you just stay calm?"_ _ **You knew he is angry and just did it on purpose and now you just want to annoy him and humiliate him…"**_ _"But…"_ _"_ _ **Do you win something by arguing?" "**_ _I prefer Tenshou…""_ _ **Apologize…"**_ _"He first. He called you tool."_ _ **He will apologize when you will. Be smarter, let him think he's the man in power."**_ _"Shut IT…He is not such thing!" "_ _ **I said BE SMARTER, not CHILDISH." "**_ _Ok…You win…"_ she ended the discussion with the spirit and took a deep breath. "Please forgive me, you are right, I shouldn't have…"

"I am sorry I called him a tool and that I was too blind to see that is my fault too. I should have left him right when I came home…I am sorry truly, even towards him."

"You never mention his name…"

"Neither do you…For letting me be. Your ex life still bothers me. I don't know. As a Soul Hunter I always bumped into those guys and argued with each of them until they argued with each other, debating who is more important…"

"Soul Reapers consider themselves more important. They erase Hollows…"

"And the other collect souls every day…"

"Let's go to our duty…"

"One more thing…"

"Yes. I thank him for letting me be in power…"

"How the…?"

"I can hear him sometimes."

* * *

They left to the middle of the city changed in Soul Hunter outfits. Black leather top and trousers and two belts over the chest, endowed with special knives. And in the lower part, the belt was holding a katana in her case. He was having his special weapon. He never showed it, all he needed were his fangs and hands either for biting or ripping hearts from the chest.

"Oh, you carry that sword like you ever use it…"

"When I made this organisation I was a Soul Reaper…This is how we originally were, before I taught punks like you to do it…"

"Punk…I'm half your age!"

"No dear. If we travelled here I just aged to 6000. But I won't count them… just to be a bit fair to you too." She said smiling with all her teeth, proudly showing the long and sharp fangs.

"You are impossible…"

"Oh, you too dear…!"

"Let's get to it!

They covered their faces like ninjas and jumped in the crowed and started to slaughter all they could catch, even the police officers. The red and black sword was cutting fondly in the flesh that came in its way. He was just digging his hands in their chests, pulling their hearts. London was covered in blood. Several Death Gods from SDS were sent, even the famous William T Spears.

"Stop right there! Identify yourself!"

"My pleasure Mr. Spears!" said Gaby cheerfully, quite annoying the man. "I am Gaby Neophyte, from the Royal Family of the Neophyte, former Captain of the Second division of Soul Reapers, Gotei 13 as you know it…"

"Uh, the troublesome one. Even if we hate each other, we communicate, you are on a list…unfortunately, on the one that can change the world. How did they let you keep the sword?"

"Had a choice?"

"And he?"

"Shall I? Neophyte Grigory Marin. Part of the Royal Family, active Soul Hunter and we met before, I just can't remember when…"

"Y-You? You bastard! Return the Death Scythe right away! You stole it!"

"No, kept what was mine!"

"What is Spears talking about?"

"He is a former Death God!" shouted Spears with something that sounded like jealousy.

"Wait what? So you have something against zanpakutous and keep a Death Scythe? Hypocrite!"

"Ok, this was long ago! And first, mister Spears, I was better than you…Remember the exams…A. Plus the incredible scythe that will cut the boring cinematic record and just collect the freaking soul!"

"It's illegal!"

"We have business to attend to, if you may excuse us…"

"Dracula!"

"Hey!"

"You respond to your nickname!"

"I am still on my way, go to your nice and silent bureau, take a coffee and let us finish our mission…"

"What mission is worth letting you kill tones of people?"

"Check the special list. A demon is on it."

Spears checked and his eyes widened as a very familiar name appeared on it. One he never thought he will ever come across ever. Did really God allow them to kill that many people for that demon? He still was in shock.

"You are serious?"

"Yes. But to bring the guy here…"

"Ah…"

"Even if you stop us now he will however come. So we will fulfil this."

"Did He allow you…?"

"The Book opened. So yes."

"You can proceed…" he was astonished. Grell soon appeared as the vampires disappeared.

"London is red! This time not how I like it! It has something bad, hearts and slaughtered bodies all over! This is not passion, this is…Hell…"

"God allowed it Grell… It is indeed horrible, but look here on the list for who He bothered…"

"No way! It can't be! How bad can he become for this to happen!"

"God thought that this is worth for killing _that_ …"

"It is just unbelievable…!"

They continued their way. They just killed until there was Hell on Earth. But then they simply stopped. They were getting sick of the bloody sight. It was really dreadful.

* * *

In his shop Claude was trying to figure what wasn't fitting. Then Mihan came in sight. He brought him a note with something that Mihan's face said it was important.

"I forgot this. I should've gave it right after we could move…"

"What is…?" he opened the note and saw the handwriting saying.

_Claude,_

_If you are reading this then we carried with our plan without any opposition from you or your little friend. The book I've been talking about is The Book of Enoh also known as Enoh's Book. You must've heard about it. It is me who is able to handle it and only I can make it answer. This is it. I had to. I am on the point to fulfil the mission. Please wait, I will come to say goodbye._

_With love,_

_Marin_

"Shit! He must already be there doing something we will all regret…I have to go Mihan! Stay here and wait for my return!" he said all rushed and dashed out of the shop with super speed.

"Oh, Claude! You are really going to get in trouble now!"

Claude was running desperately on the streets of slaughtered London, blood, death and misery at every corner and pace. He did it. He hust went on with his freaking plan and killed half the London for his mission.

He kept running to the point he heard some voices. No human around. No human but vampires and…someone he knew…some voices he once knew.

He ran to the place where the voices were shouting and then he saw it all. Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive were standing face to face with Marin and Gaby.

"I see you put on quite a show, vampire…" said Sebastian scanning the area to see just what Claude have seen. "All this thing for us? And the Reapers just let you proceed with this charade?"

"You are not my duty and I have no reason to answer your questions…"

"Then what is your duty?"

"To kill Ciel Phantomhive." He said, expressionless. He was not joking. At least, not visible.

"Do you really think you will get past me to get to my Bocchan? Over my dead body!"

"I don't find that necessary at all Mister Michaelis. My business is Mister Phantomhive and only him. Besides, why not? You will no longer have to tend to this brat."

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, ten meters between him and Sebastian. "Get done with it! Make his game, fight. He will be dying in the end."

"Do you think so?" " _He is fool to believe this. He has no chance against me alone but Erawyo._ _ **That is true. He can't beat us. No glimpse of a chance. But remember, the more you use me, the worse it will be later…**_ _Shut it already. He just has to say the words and we'll begin._

"Give the order and I will."

"Gaby, you stay out of this business. I will handle it alone."

"I know you will." She said confidently, looking in Claude's direction and locating him. "Get done with it fast. He's here."

"Shit!"

"Sebastian I order you to kill this man and his friend!"

"Understood!"

"Oh, there we go!" said Marin and backed away to take the right position for fighting. He didn't need to use a weapon yet…

Sebastian kept attacking him but never passed his hands. His moves couldn't touch the vampire. He knew he had to deal with a Royal but his speed was far from anything he had ever met before.

He circled the waiting vampire and in a millisecond his punch seemed to have hit the man but then, he realised there was nothing there and got a really horrible kick in his back, being thrown to the ground. He slowly raised just to see the vampire waiting. His body was telling him that he must take his true form.

"Bocchan, allow me to take my true form. This body ain't able of what I want."

"I allow."

And with that he released his true form. The battle was just ready to begin.

"If you did that I have to free some of my energy. This is just the first seal out of five. I unlock the third seal." And with that Sebastian felt it. A pressure that no human could stand but was absolutely small in comparison with her power. The older they were, the more powerful they grew.

For what seemed an eternity, Claude just watched the battle. The battle to get Ciel Phantomhive killed. This was just too much. What if he got killed? Oh yeah, she will avenge him but he won't come back from the dead. And it was cruel to think that the man he slept with would just die. He could live with the thought that he will live town, but he couldn't conceive to live with the thought that he is dead. _"He can't die! Just dare die and I am going to find you and carry you back from the dead just to scold you or to kill you with my hands! Just dare die!"_ and then he found himself shouting angrily. "Don't you fucking dare die bastard!"

"Claude?" both Sebastian and Marin turned their attention to the demon that shouted.

"Isn't he dead? What happened?"

"He's lucky. Careful there…" he said as he hit the young demon right in the solar plexus, causing it to break. Even in this form he could affect him. "My, if we're gonna go like this I will break that black wings of yours and keep them for myself. Although I already have a pair. And maybe I will make a nice coat from the fur present on your legs and nice booths from the leather that covers your chest…"

"When I win, I will take those fangs out of your mouth and but them on a chain as a trophy. Maybe. But I think you have one more thing. I feel a holy aura around you…"

"The Angel. Maybe you get on his grave one of my feathers, it's said that he may be forgiven if an angel's feather touches the grave…Just that my feathers are as black as my soul…"

"Then why are you an angel?"

"Special cases. We ain't simple vampires. We have a mission and a destiny, and guess, your little brat of a master ain't in it!"

"Like Hell I will let you kill him!"

"I am bored with this. It's the time that I shorten this encounter." He said as he arched his palms into a claw position and fixed them at the same level. In his palms, a blue energy was visible. He then lifted his clawed hands upper like pulling some strings and time stopped. Sebastian wasn't able to move but he could see him and his niece moving through this time stop. Ciel was also caught. This was bad. He couldn't reach him.

"I told you that I am bored? I did it. This is my main ability as a vampire. Time Master. Since for me time was something I would rewind just to live the happy moments of my life this is my ability. To freeze it and rewind it, sometimes quite thowing a glance in the future expecting me."

"I can't move!"

"Of course dear. Well, this is the end. Say sayonara."

"NO! BOCCHAN!"

"It will hurt a lot demon. Say your last wish."

"That my companion will avenge me and you will be his slave!"

"Nice try. Get a dog. This guy will leave you die and be gone. Dogs even mourn you, so get one." He was purely cruel.

"You bastard!"

"As much as I love chit-chatting this is becoming a bore. So…die!" he said as his hand passed through the demon's chest, grabbing his heart and pulling it out and then, out of nowhere scythe appeared and with it he cut both the body and the heart, leaving the soulless body lie down.

He turned to see Sebastian's hurt expression as realisation hit him. The boy was dead. He let time flow once more and the demon rushed to the side of the boy's body.

Sebastian started crying and swearing in the demon tongue. He swore 5 times he will kill him but every time the expression on the vampire's face was the same. Stoic. Not even amused, like, the death he just brought didn't satisfy him, like he didn't care if the boy was alive or dead. And that was it. It was a mission, not a personal wish to kill him.

"I swear, I swear, no matter how much time will pass, I will get the strength enough to kill you and your friends and family but I will start with you. I don't care how much time will this cost but I will search you and kill you and the ones dear to you! I swear!"

"Go ahead. I have all eternity to wait." Marin said and turned to see in the distance that Claude was astonished by the sight of Ciel's death.

" _He did it! He really did it. This man is just…why did he want to keep me out of this?"_

"Claude will pay too. The fact he's still alive and you have something with him, gives me one more reason to find you."

"Claude will be untouched. And he will never find me."

"What?" Sebastian and Claude asked in unison without realising.

"As I said before. _Power into weakness, water into blood, and vow into lie, this is the Neophyte Royal._ Forgive me Claude…"

He tried to approach, now few meters away from the vampire. He couldn't understand why he said that. What lie was he talking about?

Out of the blue Gaby approached Marin and both of them disappeared, letting behind nothing but some smoke. Sebastian gathered himself and looked at Claude's puzzled face. They vanished.

"What? Had a problem with him? No worry, I will end his life."

"Shut the fuck up! He promised…he…"

"Uh? No, I will go. Maybe I will let you know when he dies…" he said as he left and Claude was now alone.

"No, Sebastian, I will be the first to lay my hand on that bastard that turned his vow into a lie. He will pay. I will do it myself. I will just wait until our paths cross again. I will not forget thy face bastard, and that day I'll see thou, you will be slapped again. Just like that night in the bar…"

He turned on his heels and left for the shop to find Mihan there and once more he felt his heart getting heavier in his chest. He killed almost 500 people and the city looked like Hell…Once Mihan got near him he just fainted, scaring the demon.


	9. Camisa y Alma Negra

Claude woke up the next morning feeling sick as Hell. Like his body just couldn't take it anymore. Last night he just fainted and let the youngster take care of him. The surprise was that, in the room was not only Mihan but Undertaker too. That was perfect. He was in the most horrible state and Mihan calls for Undertaker. What a sinister joke this was. He felt dead but wasn't. He felt quite…sad.

"Oh, he is awake! Oh, Claude, you scared the crap out of me!" said the demon concerned.

"He doesn't look good."

"Claude, what happened last night?"

That pissed Claude off. He couldn't take it. The thought that the miserable liar ran without a goodbye angered him to the last. "Don't you dare ask that! Leave me alone! I have to think!"

"But Claude…"

"I said get out!" his eyes more serious than ever. He was not in the mood for that. He was angry and needed to be left alone. They exited letting him space to breath.

He was again in that bed. That bed that hosted him and his beloved vampire. He gave in his darkest desires and ignored his father's lessons to never fall in love. Now he was here and sadness creped out of it's cavern. He now was seeing the same movie again and again. The way they made love played constantly in his mind. And then it happened. He started crying, he started crying out loud for his pain was now unbearable. He loved him and that was a pain he'll never forget. To be left alone.

He kept crying and blood soon fell from his eyes. True pain. He felt his body dirty. Absolutely dirty. He let himself touched, fucked, pleasured and then, with no warning, he left. Not even goodbye. He wished his body was under Marin again but, this time, he would do it differently. He will hold him captive or kill him. He would never let him go. Just if he had the chance. He continued to cry for a time. He never knew pain and now they made acquaintance.

A sudden thought passed through his mind. Something that was hidden by the pain he felt. Sebastian said that he will defeat him one day. Which meant that there is a possibility to meet again. Yes, and then, as he promised to himself, he would make him pay. That if his hatred would transcend in time. Maybe the day they will meet he will be just happy, no hatred or vengeance present. " _Yes, a game of patience. Of course, we will meet again. You crossed my path once and you think you can escape so easy? Wrong."_ "I will find you Marin, but I will take my time, and probably, I will forgive you."

He gathered himself and dressed with a black shirt good enough for the mortician and moved to the mirror on the wall to look at his reflection. " _Tengo la camisa negra, porque negra tengo el alma. Yeah i have a black soul now and I am wearing a black shirt. I wish I knew where i heard this but probably is from future_. _Your memory will be here with me. You won't die. I am no longer sad knowing that one day we'll meet again. So mister Teacher, what was my lesson? A, learn to love and forgive. God sent me here for some life lessons. Smart."_ "I look like crap…I look tired and pale, sign that I wasn't quite ok…"

He then exited the room and went to the living room where he found the mortician and his friend staying near the fireplace in the armchairs he once stayed with the vampire. " _You engraved your love in my heart and your very memory."_

* * *

Claude approached enough and then he greeted the two. "Hello good sirs!"

"Oh my! You ok?" asked Mihan.

"I finally found the strength to come and tell you that, last night, Ciel Phantomhive was killed forever. The vampire killed him."

"Along with 549 people. I must say, we never had such a great request for coffins but now we are even importing them…" said Undertaker.

"I have a feeling Mr. Spears knows something…"

"Indeed. Ciel was on the list along with the dead people. It seems that God considered Ciel equal to so many people…"

"Yeah. Mr Grigory is gone. He fulfilled his mission and left. No more troubles for London anymore."

"You are ok with his departure? Mihan told me."

"It was just an affair. Nothing more. I never loved somebody and never will. I am not weak. Love makes people weak." With this a flashback of his father appeared.

_He was back there in the garden of their home in Hell. He was only 100 then, when he learned his first lesson. He was with his parents and one of their neighbours daughter passed. A nice little girl, 80 years only and she was so cute. He liked her and his father saw it. "Why are you watching her like that?" his father asked. "I like her. She's cute." He said innocently. "Well don't. You mustn't love." He said harshly to his son. "Dear, Kimeris, come here. I prepared you something!" his mother called for them. They got to the table from their garden. "Look Kimeris, I made you sweets. You can eat too honey." "Mommy, why can't I like Amnika?" he asked somehow puzzled. "Kimeris! I told you not to! Ain't that enough?" his father shouted. "Faust! Don't shout and explain him why!" "No use Eliza! He must take it as it is!" he was upset. "Daddy, why do you love mommy?" that got them both silent. He stared at his son in awe. "Because, oh, I hate this…Because I trust her enough to let my life in her hands. You must never fall in love! Love makes you weak! Look at me! I can barely go to the human world because I have to raise you well!"_

_Then it came something he didn't expect. "You hate me for that, don't you?" "Where did you get that idea! I love you! You are my precious son!" "But I make you weak…" "Maybe I am weaker than I was years ago but you give me a different kind of power. Love only your family. This is it." From that day on he kept that in mind. He never forgot it and lived with that lesson._

"Ok. I see you are well. I will leave you with your friend." Undertaker said and left.

"I…heard you cry…" said Mihan guiltily.

"I couldn't hold it. It was too much. When I finally stepped over my pride and started loving, I got hit by that. And now I just were in pain. Now I am fine. Mister Murder is gone and I have an idea."

"I am glad to see you back!"

"I will just continue with all that I was doing before he came into my life and I will search for some answers. Firstly, I will go to the great funeral. It's time to get a bit more human. I will start this new life I've been graced with. So I will still be doctor, but this time, I will have fun. I will live this new life to the maximum. I even consider travelling to other countries. What happens if I meet him after he was born? 1979…easy. Wait! He altered it already! He…is so freaking smart."

"What?"

"In the year he dies…he won't die because he is already…I know exactly when we will meet again. No idea where, but I kinda think he will be in a place far from England or his country…"

"You will wait?"

"As you know, I am a very patient man. Besides, I have all the time in the world for that. I will try one more smart move. Talk to Spears. I need their library."

"You're stupid? They will never let you there."

"You forget about Undertaker…The old fool owes me a hearty laughter from that note…"

"Oh. Yeah... Want some tea?"

"I think I would like some."

* * *

They went to the kitchen and prepared the tea. Mihan was happy to see Claude back on his feet. He seemed quite fine and there was no pain in his expression. The single thing he hated was that Claude had to pass through all that experience. He was so happy when he was with the vampire…especially when he was on top of him. He himself hated that he had seen that but, if Claude was happy, who was he to judge? But now, Claude was resigned in his sadness, although he said he's fine, Mihan could sense that he was down.

"You have something to tell me? Maybe, how you feel?" asked the boy, trying not to push the subject to far.

"Why do you ask? Do I scare you with my "too-good-mood-for-someone-who-lost-his-lover"? Or you forgot the old Claude?"

"You don't have to get all defensive…I am just worried. Is that wrong?"

"No but I need to know that you don't consider me weak for what I've done."

"I would never. So…what will you do next?"

"Well…I will roll on with my business with the black magic, I will go to the great funeral, and then maybe, I will find a contract…or, a short-termed one. I don't need to spend my life with this. Of course I have to talk to Mr. Spears, and I think he's going to be at the funeral. No, I bet he will. After that, after I know all I wanted, I may leave England and start travelling. Maybe a new business."

"Private detective? Or doctor?"

"Or, I could go to Hell to see my family. I mean mom…"

"What about your father?"

"Let's say that after I grew, he and I didn't get along to well…we started arguing on stupid things and I had a feeling that he doesn't quite like me anymore…he got cold and distant. Not even with mom was very friendly."

"You hate him?"

"Nah, he's just himself. Never too bright and shiny. But the day I left Hell for going to the human world he hugged me tight and I felt like he wouldn't let me go. I guess he behaved like that all time thinking of the day I leave home. Or I want to believe so." He said emotionally.

"Maybe. A father is a father even in Hell."

"How Sebastian would say, 'he is one hell of a father'!"

"Yup. I think it would be good for you. He would be happy. What is his name?"

"You don't need to know, too much info."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous. He told me never to tell. He's no runaway but he said that it's not good for others."

"Mefisto?"

"Uh? Where did that come from?"

"Gaby made a joke. About your family name and mother's name. Doctor Faust, his beloved Eliza and the devil. Just that the order is not right."

"Ah, I thought you started reading that book…"

"No, but her joke made me think a bit. What name can he have that is better not known?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll tell you some other day…"

"Ok, so…this evening I guess you will not go anywhere."

"Why not? Am I prisoner ? Look, I just made the plan. This evening I am going to Undertaker to arrange the meeting with Spears. After that I will investigate a bit the streets of London to see some details I am intrigued in."

"Don't need any help?" asked the boy trying to help the older demon.

"No. I can't risk. Besides, you don't have to go. You're my friend not my helper. You stay here nice and I go to my business. Ok?"

"Do I get to choose? Just don't get in trouble…"

"Ok. Bye, see you at dinner."

"You let me cook?"

"NO! I will call another demon, one that can cook…"

"Hey!"

"Bye."

* * *

Claude left silently and called for a servant of his own to cook the dinner. Mihan was a disaster at cooking and eating was somehow relaxing. He slowly went on the road, looking at the Scotland Yard officers picking up several bodies, cut in the most horrible ways. He almost stepped on a heart on his way to the mortician's shop. He finally arrived and greeted.

"Hi there! Undertaker? You here?"

"Ohh, yes, sorry, I am here in the back, preparing a corpse! Come here!"

"Aha." And he went over to find the mortician applying make up to the dead woman.

"Does this bother you?"

"Nah, just that, out there, death is every where in the most horrible ways. She looks beautiful now."

"All of them will look better after this. Look at that bunch…"

"How many had you already prepared?"

"108. The rest are in standing in the line. Anyway, they can't go anywhere!"

"Aha, very funny…So, I wanted to ask for your help."

"About?"

"I want to discuss with Mister Spears and I wish to go to their library. I want to find something about that vampire. About his time-travelling. Can you arrange a meeting?"

"After the great funeral I guess?"

"Yes."

"Well, I owe you this, so, I will do it. I will announce you tomorrow if he is ok with the meeting. I will tell him you made great efforts to stop the guy."

"Thank you!"

"A hearty laughter you gave so I have to pay you equally, but still I don't think this will suffice. However, I will talk."

"Then I am waiting for your message! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" said Undertaker and went back to what he was doing. "Mister Faustus, future has something special for you…and it all began with that vampire. Hold on a bit. It didn't even began. But I am just wondering. Why ain't he coming to you for answers?" he said to a person from behind.

"Ah, to me? It's not the time yet. Spears will tell him just what he knows. Be sure he won't mention his punishment. I will leave the town after the great funeral."

"You are sorry for these people?"

"Yes. But we had no choice. I will leave you now. Don't tell him I've been here, please."

"I won't mention you. I know now what mission you serve. What about that Mister Michaelis?"

"Mister Michaelis has a common destiny with Claude and me. Until then…"

"Ah. Bon."

"Arrivederci signor!"

* * *

Claude went right back home and the dinner was prepared by the demon servant he summoned. He and Mihan discussed for a good amount of time and, all of a sudden he felt terribly tired.

"Go to sleep Claude! You are exhausted. Last night you fainted and all the evening you've been out. You must be very tired. Plus, I think you cumulated the exhaustion for everyday since this guy appeared. Take your time. You have 2 more days for sure, until the great funeral…"

"Yeah, I guess so. No other way to go about it. I will have to relax and wait to see what happens. I will go tomorrow to…nowhere…I don't even know if the grocery shopkeeper is still alive…what a sinister joke…"

"Well, tomorrow you can look through your wardrobe for a funeral suit. At least, you can wear what you like! No more tailcoats!"

"Oh, you youngsters! Why are we even friends?"

"Uh? Why would you ask that? We met in Hell, you saved my life, remember hospital?"

"I know Mihan! I was just kidding. Sometimes you behave so humanly that I can't recognize you…that's all."

"Aha. Ok then, go to sleep. Will be good for you."

"You really worry. The thing is, I don't wanna go to sleep. You see, each time I did I had a vision, and I don't quite like it."

"Just, take something for tight sleep! Maybe it'll help you pass over the REM phase."

"Yeah. Like that. I think I might have some herbs for that, somewhere in here…"

He searched for the herbs, prepared the potion and decided to go to sleep. It was not sure if it will work but he had to do it. No more visions allowed. That was the thought that sent him to sleep. Hellish peace and silence. No nightmares or visions, no memories, nothing but sleep. And he fell asleep.

When he thought it will be ok there it went, a vision. He was in some sort of library, the Reaper's library, and was wandering to find a book. Spears was with him and showed him where to search. He then found it and opened it just to remain amazed. He saw that his face was amazed but couldn't comprehend why. He wasn't content just amazed. Then he was talking to Spears but couldn't hear the discussion, then feathers started falling, black feathers and along with them a red one with a message.

He woke up suddenly, knowing there was no way out of it and being sure that Spears will accept. For a second, he thought maybe it was just a simple dream introduced by the herbs he took but then, why something so significant as feathers falling would appear? Answer? Cause it was a vision.

Claude raised from his bed not quite welcoming the new day that arrived, hating it equally as expecting it for the good news. An envelope arrived from the mortician, considering that Claude woke up at noon.

_Mr. Faustus,_

_I am glad to announce you that your meeting with Mr. Spears has been arranged and he is willing to show you their Library. You will meet with Mr. Spears at the funeral and from there he knows where you go. Hope I have been helpful!_

_Your friendly mortician,_

_Undertaker_

_P.S. Do not interrupt Mr. Spears when explaining something, is enough the humiliation that he has to bring you to their Library…_

"Oh, finally! For a sec, I thought the guy lost his humour!"

"What?" asked Mihan coming from behind.

"Read this and then tell me what you think. What do we have for breakfast? Bah?!"

"Yes Marquis?" answered the demon in charge with the food.

"Prepare something for me…After you prepare dinner you can leave. I can manage from now on."

"Yes Marquis."

"I still don't understand why you called Bah here…"

"You think you can cook without burning down the kitchen or making food that will destroy my taste nerves?"

"Then teach me! I am not a demon made for cooking!"

"If you want a soul and you make a contract, you should know to cook!"

"Ohhhh! Ok, stop it. Go eat!"

He eat slowly, watching Mihan studying the other demon. And then he thought the meaning of the dream. What was it supposed to mean? Ok, the first part with the Library was real, or was going to be real, what about the feathers. They were known as dream element, signifying a good thing, a guarding angel, somebody watching over the person in the dream with the element.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Mihan watching his lost expression.

Claude raised his gaze to the demon and asked for confirmation. "What have you been taught about feathers as dream elements?"

"Well, white feathers in your way mean that an angel is guarding you, or good news…"

"But black?"

"You mean, raven feathers? Those mean knowledge. You know what the raven truly is…"

"Have you heard of red feathers?"

"You had a dream although you took the herbs? How is that possible?"

"I have not the slightest idea about that but I am sure it was a vision…"

"So what was happening?"

"This morning I got a letter from Undertaker. He said Spears accepted, exactly as in my vision…but it is referring to the moment I am already there, in the Library."

"So, what with the feathers? Will they really fall or is just a dream element?"

"That is the question. After all the black feathers fell, a red one with a message appeared. I didn't have enough time to read it."

"Guess we will have to wait for that."

"Yes."

"For today, what is your plan…?" said Mihan trying to see if Claude is willing to take some time off.

"Well, I was thinking to spend the day in the garden, maybe read a book, or even better, go see what is left of London."

"Stay home! Can't you wait the great funeral? Dude, you will be tired like Hell!"

"You are not my MOM! Stop it! I am not a child!"

"No but after you finish here you will go and I bet you're not taking me with you!"

"Live your life child! Go see places! We are lonely creatures! Go with Min-He! Travel! I don't need a baby-sitter!"

"You are my best friend!"

"I know! But I am planning something that doesn't include you or anyone else. After I have the info, I will go see my parents and then I will enjoy the future."

"We're in 1877! You have to wait until 2013 to meet him! Or something with 2000…"

"Exactly, this is what I am planning to do! Let's go make the time our friend! Instead of wasting it on souls and on fearing of my punishment I will go see the world!"

"Then, I will go on my own way…Hope is funny."

"But until that…we have a funeral to attend to, a Library to enter in and a vision to solve. Don't you think? And besides, do you think I wouldn't call you for an adventure in future? Mihan we're demons! I can summon you whenever as you can do with me!"

"There are no goodbyes? Really?"

"Yes. I promise, on my rank!"

"Then, lets get to a funeral!"


	10. Journal of a Demon (part1)

It was morning again and the sun was hid in the dark clouds. The funeral only hours distance. Yeah, nothing good…Claude couldn't wait to see what happens. If the premonition was right, what was written on the message on the red feather.

Claude woke up at 10 in the morning and got his best black shirt and suit. No more tailcoats as promised. He dressed slowly, taking his time, thinking again and again of the moment this horror is done forever. The moment when he will finally know when they will meet again, what exactly he does to the time and how to not alter it.

Mihan was outside, dressed as well. He felt guilty for all that lives, even if he was what he was. He could understand 34 or 85 victims but, 549? That was never done before in a modern era! He even wondered, how could Claude handle the situation so easy…Finally, Claude exited his room.

"Ready. We shall go?"

"You ready? We can stay a bit more…"

"No problem, we can leave. After I meet with Spears you go home. I will turn back, so don't worry. Understood?"

"Sorta….''

They left and on the way they met with the crowd carrying the last caskets that haven't had time to be transported to the cemetery. About that, the cemetery has been extended with several yards for the 500 caskets. Claude was amazed. This wasn't boring at all…" _Huh, I now people died in wars but never so many. What a sight…"._ They finally arrived at the cemetery and, on a pedestal was a priest. After the last caskets have been inserted into earth, the priest began.

"Today is the day, the day that our families, friends, and even strangers for some are going in a better place…The day when their souls will finally be resting in peace in His Kingdom. Cause God loves us all, and let us all born, grow, live and finally die, but we have to die after we lived following His guidance, learning His lessons, and, at our turn, teach others from our knowledge. Our kids, our friends. These people here, these people we're helping today have been living by his rules and they shall be granted a place in Heaven…" the priest continued, but Claude was not interested, not even a bit. He was in fact feeling not quite well, like some pressure was on his head. " " _Because that energy can make_ _you fall on your knees. It is a horrible feeling. You feel a high pressure at cranial and cortical level. The brain would feel like split in little pieces. Your muscles would be clenching on your bones, a state of paralysis would install in all your system. Your eyes will get out of their orbits and the pain from the brain would intensify three times. After that you would be rendered unconscious from the amount of pressure…"_. No way he could be here! He left! But still, many people around looked dizzy…

He looked around, trying not to make his demon eyes to visible. He felt somebody in the crowd, with a power too big for any human. Claude released a bit of his to be able to stand the pain. And, walking through the crowd, he saw him. So he wasn't gone…For a second, Marin turned his head and met Claude's gaze. While Claude still watched, he took off his glasses compelling Claude not to move and then disappeared. Great, lost two times…

* * *

In the other side, Marin was moving through the sad crowd, compelling them to ignore his movement.

"Where ya going vamp!" a youngster's voice shouted.

"And who exactly are you?"

"I am Knox. Ronald Knox! And you guessed probably, I am a Reaper!"

"I would've never guessed…"

"Where do you think you're going? You committed all those crimes and now you leave?"

"Haven't you been told the purpose?"

"We've been. Dracula!"

"I prefer Master from strangers and Angel from those close to my heart."

"Master who? Say your name, Draky! Is not fun so! Master…? Who do you think you are?"

"A superior to you…"

"Let him be Knox. What are you doing here? Haven't you left already?"

"Had to talk. Don't ever mention his Punishment. He must never know. Well, at least, unless he gets to it."

"Don't worry. I won't. Now leave. Until somebody faints from your energy." Spears said very serious. He was not in the mood for smart vampires and less for having an injured fool like Knox because of his attitude.

He made his way out of the crowd and met with Gaby. "You fool! He saw you!" she said crossed.

"Say what you please, he won't bother."

"You made it bad for yourself again. I told you, you attached! If you quitted when I told you this wouldn't be happening!"

"Shush! We have to go. One final act and we will leave. Go prepare them for journey. Can you open the portal alone?"

"You stupid! I am older than you! I can open ten in a wink!"

"Sorry…Again…"

"Go where you must and shut up!"

"Ok! You don't have to be so harsh…" he said as he left. _"So, Erawyo, ready for the next game?_ _ **What you take me for? A fool? Of course I am ready! I wanted to see this one of these days. It'll hurt a bit…**_ _. Yeah, it'll hurt me, exactly._ _ **So Master, where do we go?**_ _Somewhere not allowed…"_

* * *

The funeral ended and searched for Spears to show up. He didn't understand. This was not anywhere in the vision. But what were those vision after all? Visions of danger? Cause generally, nothing good happened when he had one. What was going to be different this time? What will go fine now instead of creating troubles?

"Mr. Faustus, sorry for the wait. We shall move now. I want to get done with this. I still don't understand how you got that man to help you? How could you make him laugh…"

"The vampire sent a note that he wants to bed me…"

"Oh…"

"Exactly…"

They went and finally arrived at the Library. A grandiose building. Claude thought of all the secrets it contained. It was some sort of all knowing place. Milliards of books with the knowledge of centuries, perfect. An avid for knowledge in a place with knowledge, but access only to some small part of info…" _I'm going to die! Knowledge everywhere and I have to stick to time travelling problems! Fuck you Marin! One time I enter in this place and I have to search things about you instead of absorbing knowledge…!"._ He was as he said before, better dead. To be here and do nothing…Better dead.

"Here we are…" Spears said and opened some great white doors. This was the section about supernatural beings.

"So, where do we start…"

"What you exactly want to know?"

"If he altered the timeline already, if his existence is been fixed as a point. If he has been erased on the line of events in 2013."

"How do you know that you will find him then? There is no source."

"He told me he died in 2013. Which makes it a date to be searched. And his birth. 1979…"

"He told you pretty much. So, let's see. It must be…" and Spears walked towards a shelf and picked one book. "Timelines, volume 3. Timelines from 1886-1930. Not useful. Volume 9! Let's see! Timelines from 1974-2018! Such a luck!"

"How goes that?"

"44 years between books. Except that the following volumes are passed as separate. If this went with books on two parts this ninth volume would be 4th. We have Timelines Volume 9, timelines 1974-2018, names from A-N. Is he in?"

"Yeah. Marin Grigory or Grigory Marin goes both."

"We shall start. We have 2018 pages to go…"

"Oh dear…"

They sat on a couch in the Library and began from letter M. Searching and searching through the ocean of names and personalities. Claude wasn't very sure now that this book had only 2018 pages…He still hasn't found the name. All of a sudden, Spears' eyes passed over the name and gasped.

"Got him. Marin Grigory, Romanian Vampire, class, Neophyte. Timeline began in 1979, October 30. He grew in Bucharest, became an English Teacher, taught to the Emperor Kang-Jang, the only woman Emperor, in her early years. He dies in 2013, August 9, after his girlfriend's death 2 months prior. Killed by Throne Heir, Regent Emperor, Nagin-Jang. Becomes Soul Hunter. Reference in volume 32, Timeline from 2898-2942."

"Let's get it." Claude said and walked to the shelf, searching the 32nd volume. And he found it, slowly returning to the couch. He sat and told to Spears. "He came here for ageing and a mission, but I can remember him saying he had originally, before coming here, 900, which now makes it 2913."

"Then is timeline 2913." Spears said and flipped the pages to the right places, setting the book on Claude's lap to search himself. He then found the reference. "2913, year of complete meeting of Marin Grigory with the vampire's in Gaby Neophyte's friends circle. They then moved to year 2013. He achieved the 3rd capacity as vampire, a pair of black wings, called 'fallen'. He then gained the degree of Angel in 2014. He's been declared Regent. His main power as a vampire is time control.

Final explanation: Timeline has been altered so that his death and birth are fix points and are known all over the world and time-travel is also known. Humans understand the dates and perceive him as an old vampire. His birth can't be done twice. Possibility of advancing in time and meeting his child version is 0%. He was alive and died. Possibility of meeting him in the index future, 90%."

"Index Future?" asked Claude.

"Index Future is a name for the time after birth and death in his case, a fix point. In fact is the fix point. His death won't happen so you can't stop his death, means you can meet him if you can find him."

"Wait a sec…So everyone knows he died in 2013 but also perceives him as 2900 years old?"

"Yes. Those are special cases. Few people can do that. And she is on the list too."

"Right…Look here, this escaped you. "Paradox: Neophyte Royals and their capabilities can't be copied and have no name. They are one creature with multiple powers belonging to other creatures. Vampire Hunter, David Wesley, wrote in his journal, before his death, 'that the Royal Vampires (As he classified them by fighting them) are powerful creatures far beyond any other. I classify them as Pure. Since they are not the creatures they absorbed but themselves.' Wesley's last line." This must…" Claude said and lifted from the couch in amazement. He once passed his eyed on David Wesley in the 9th volume and there was no such quote.

Something strange happened seconds after. From the Library's roof, feathers began to fall, and not simple feathers but black, different sizes. They were falling from nowhere and then it came. The Red Feather he's been waiting to see if will ever fall. He caught the feather, and of course, the message was there. Spears was silent and surprised. Claude rolled opened the tiny note and read it out loud.

" _Dear Claude Faustus,_

_You probably know who I am. I think you found the information you wanted about me and my past and future. I hope we'll meet again, but under normal circumstances no. I am aware of your fate and I wish I knew what your punishment was._

_Now as you read this, I am already in a portal to other time. But I am telling you one thing. Go, have fun, see the world, explore it and change history if is need, because when your Punishment will come, you won't have that chance ever again._

_I am sorry that I left without visiting you. I had to. But I think you will forget me, cause you have to. This paper is soaked in a special potion that will make you forget. Sorry."_

_Your friend and enemy,_

_Marin Grigory_

"What?" asked Claude astounded. Spears fast took the note from his hand with his glove.

"You mustn't forget!"

"Why?"

"You want to find him, why would you give up?"

"I…Yes, I won't forget, I want something…Revenge…No…Reunion. That's it!" as he woke from the potion's effect.

"Good. Keep that in mind."

"One question. My fate is existent in one of these books?"

"W-why do you ask?" this wasn't good. He wanted to know something not to be shared.

"Curious."

"What is that?"

"That what?"

"On the floor, there."

"Looks like a book…One of these black books but…" Claude said as he picked the book up. It had a blue nice N design on one corner and in the middle, Claude's initials. "It's like a journal. But empty, for me. Or so it seems."

"I think is for your travelling. You might want to write were you were and what you've done."

"Just to kill time…" he said and flipped it open. On the first page there was something written. ' _Memories must be written down, for time passing to not make us forget, and help us remember things, people and places we've seen.'_ "It must be from him. For me…He must've read my mind. I once said to my friend I want to leave this place and go see the world. I guess he heard it somehow…"

"Then, my job is done here."

"I will leave. Thank you Mr. Spears! I needed to know." He said and left Spears amazed.

"I really am curious what his punishment will be."

"You must be cause surely I am…" from behind Undertaker appeared.

"What do you mean?"

"Future is the beginning. His journey didn't even begin…"

* * *

Claude finally arrived home, where Mihan was worrying continuously. He was so happy to see Claude back and from the kitchen, Min-He appeared. She even cooked.

"So, how's it been? Have you found what you were looking for?"

"Yes. I now am ready. Shortly I will pack up my things and in two days I will leave England."

"We too. We're going to Paris and then in Spain, and probably Greece!"

"Good for you! I will firstly go in Hell as I said, then, I will make a travel plan. I have this." And he put on the table the journal.

"It's from him?"

"Guess so…"

"It's fine then. You are going to be what?"

"Well, I like to call myself a doctor but I just got a detective. What about prosecutor? Sounds good."

* * *

_2 days later…_

_"Here we go again. I leave this manor once more. It's by the time I move and go see places. I know have to go see my parents, and then, I will start travelling. Mihan left already and I am once again alone. I have to go…"_ he thought, looking at the house once more. He then opened a gate to Hell and went in it. There was a guardian.

"Hello, please identify yourself…"

"Marquis Kimeris."

"Oh, welcome home Marquis. I will redirect you to your land immediately."

"Please do." And he let himself in the guardian's care. Soon transported to the land given to his cast. A Mage.

"Welcome home, Marquis…" the guardian said and returned to his post.

He walked looking around at demons in their real forms. He hasn't seen one in a while and it was a bit weird. He walked just like a zombi, not really paying attention to what was going on. He was going hime on auto-pilot and he would've passed even through people… He then stopped in front of a gate where he saw a reflection of him, except the glasses. His father was staying in a chair, smoking, his black long nails giving the image a frightening air. He was waiting him.

"You finally home?" the man asked. His face not betraying any emotion.

"You're blind? I'm home, why are you still asking." They used to be cold. And Claude entered like he wasn't there. The man was astounded.

"Kimeris!"

"What Faust?"

"I…Macht kah (I missed you)…"

"Ich? Kah macht ich? Ich hak… (Me? You missed me? Me too).

"Please, come here…" he said opening his arms to welcome his son and Claude responded going straight into his arms hugging him back tightly. He felt home. Again.

"What happened? Something affected you…tell me…" and with that, a voice from behind shouted happily.

"My SON, KIMERIS!"

"Mother!" he let go of the man and hugged the shorter woman tightly and lovingly.

"What happened to your heart?" she said worried. "And what's with the glasses?"

"Façade. Long story. Let's enter."

He entered the house slowly, almost afraid it will bite. But it never did and once in there he felt safe and warm. Yeah, home. This is how it should feel like. He went into the living room, and sat in an old armchair.

"Ah, No! MY ARMCHAIR!"

"If you want it so much…" he said and raised, his father sitting down now. He then put himself in the man's lap. "You used to hold me like this when I was little…"

Faust was surprised. His son, sitting in his lap, like in the old times. "Yes, I used to. And I'd like to do it now too. We missed you."

"Oh, I just made a legendary demon go soft. I am evil."

"What happened up there."

He told them the story, every detail, except that he slept with the vampire and also told them about his new journey. They looked pretty shaken. Something in his mother's figure told him she knew what happened.

"Nothing else?"

"No mom. What else should be there?"

"This vampire, did you sleep with him?"

"What question is that?"

"Did you?"

"It was a one night stand. Nothing more."

"Your heart doesn't say so."

"I am perfectly fine. Even if it hurt me, I will take my revenge! God help him not to get in my way!"

"I can't believe you were killed…" his father finally spoke. "Ad what PUNISHMENT!?"

"Wish I knew."

"Show me what happened." He said extending his hand to his son. Claude thought and finally gave him the hand. Faust have seen all that his son lived and thought best not to tell to Eliza.

"Seen all?"

"Yeah. So, Mr. Claude Faustus, where are you heading to?"

"Well, I thought I should begin with a small vacation in Austria."

"For chocolates?"

"Living in the human world I got the sweet tooth…"

"Don't worry, had it too…"

"Liar! You still have it! " Eliza said joking.

"Well, I am going to stay for a few days and then head to Austria."

"You are welcomed." Both of them answered.

* * *

Days passed slowly, and Claude was bored enough to make his luggage and be ready to leave. He wanted time to pass faster and the only way for that was travelling. When you do something, it always passes faster. He then moved to the kitchen where his parents were discussing. He didn't want to leave his mother again but had no choice…

"Hi. I am leaving in two hours…" he said slowly.

"Oh, fine…" Faust answered.

"Sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" his mother asked him sadly.

"No. I have to go. I will visit again don't worry. But not now…"

"Fine dear, have a seat."

They stayed there like for ages and talked. Finally, Claude's time to go approached and took his luggage and exited the door, letting his mother behind to be comforted by his father. She loved him so much that every visit like this would tear her apart again and again. When he was at the surface, a year had already passed and he began by going to the rail station to buy his ticket with his false identity card and passport. He bought tickets for Austria and went in the train, going in his bunk at first class.

As he sat, he took out of the luggage the journal and looked at it a good period of time. He then made his plan on the first new page. The way the journey will be. "Austria, 1 year. Greece, 6 months of vacation. Spain, 4 months. Italy,…"

_And so it went…4 months later._

_December 30_ _th,_ _1878_

_Austria._

_Journal,_

_Here we are in Austria. I listened to some people talking today at the newspaper where I am working at. They were talking about events in Italy. After the birth of_ _Archduchess Maria Immakulata of Austria on September 3_ _rd_ _, no other brilliant news were heard. They are talking about the successor of Victor Emmanuele II. It's gonna be interesting. Here things are a bit stuck. I think I will go to that event. I took a new case as private detective and it's almost done. People here don't have too many interesting things to do. I can't wait to get done with the newspaper and move to being a full private detective. The only good thing here is that you can find events to go to._

_Talk more in Italy…_

_January 8_ _th_ _, 1878_

_Journal,_

_It's been long. Here I am on a trip in Italy, I quited the newspaper and I am a detective and sometimes it seems that I am a prosecutor. Tomorrow is the enthronement of Umberto I and I will be there. It's gonna be fun to see such an event._

_Right now I am visiting Rome and it's fantastic. Good thing this travelling stuff. I have seen great monuments until now and there tends to be more to see. I am still grateful that father taught me every language…is going so well. I have tried a few places, restaurants, and I must say, food is excellent._

_January 9th_

_Journal,_

_The enthronement was astounding. Masses gathered just for this event and I must say, it was worth it. I almost must admit I had a nice dinner. Somebody sold his soul for something so insignificant. I couldn't refuse the offer, though!_

_By tomorrow I will go to see the Vatican, even if the place might burn my brain is something to see. After, The Dome of Milan and finally, I think I'll head home to Austria. The place where I stay is an old woman's and she attached a bit. She sent a letter to the hotel where I stay and asked me if I am ok and when I am coming_ _**home** _ _. That surprised me. Lots…"_

* * *

Time passed, Claude was having fun and waiting each day to get to the future. Claude found himself pleased by the sights and things he saw, finding that the first page plan from his journal was not couldn't live that less in one place. Once returned to Austria he decided to stay one more year and found some activities worth staying. He took a chance and even went climbing mountains. Just for the thrill, writing everything in his endless journal.

He then moved to Italy for at least 2 months. He now was in 1880, and moved to Greece, in Island Corfu. Got a job at the Koum Quat Liquor factory. Actually just a little family business of a Greek man called Stavros. He hired Claude and gave him a place to stay in his house. His children loved Claude.

"Claude, what are you doing today?" asked the youngest of Stavros' boys.

"Leave Claude alone!" said his older sister, who had a crush on Claude.

"Kids, stop arguing! I am going to the beach today, I wanna feel the breeze a bit and write something in the journal. Then, when I come back, I'll teach you a few words in English again."

"Yay! Patéras, Claude tha mas didáxei angliká kai páli! (Father, Claude will teach us English again!)"

"Good for you kids! Thanks for keeping them busy." Stavros said to Claude in his perfect Greek.

"No problem, they are keen on learning. By the end of the year, I won't be the only one talking that language."

"Wish you stay longer…"

"I think an year is enough. I have lots of places to see."

"It's 9 o'clock."

"Have to go kids. If I want to be at the beach and back."

"Take the bike. Be back for lunch!"

"I will Stavros! Bye Elena and Nikos!"

He went to the beach and sat there on the shore for a bit, then took of some of his clothes and went swimming. That felt great. He then got out, lied on a blanket in the sun and dried. After he went to a small restaurant beside the beach. He ordered a juice and started writing.

_July 16, 1880_

_Journal,_

_I'm in Island Corfu, in a small town, not far from beach and I am hosted by a greek family. I learned to prepare liquor from the koum quat fruits and I found myself teaching some of his kids English. They are eager to learn. As I am staying here I feel like home. I speak Greek, I eat Greek food and I don't know what I am anymore. Although I ate a soul a few days ago I feel somehow different. I feel their joy when the kids say "Claude, Patéras, eimaste oikos!"_

_These word, oikos, home. I feel it. My single problem is the smell of their souls, too delicious. I will have to keep the distance._

_Here is great, really great. The island is a miracle. I visited just a bit of it, once Stavros gave me a horse to go see places. I will ask for that again. I will go home now. It's almost lunch. I stayed here a couple of hours._

_Bye._

"You come here often." Said somebody in a language so well known for him. "I know you speak English, sometimes, you sing a song and I heard that. I am Anne. You?"

"Sorry, Claude Faustus. Not accustomed to people talking English around."

"Aha. It's not the only thing I know that you speak english. If I were you, I would write in a language of my own…"

"What?"

"You're a demon, ain't you?" she said curious.

"You got it all wrong."

"Your journal didn't. I am not normal myself but don't you dare kill the kids!"

"I won't. I am not exactly what I've been. You see, if you care, I could tell you."

"I will see you around I guess."

"I died in 1877. I was thrown to the Purgatory door and sent back for a Punishment that I didn't yet received. I…you know what, give me your hand. I will show you." And she consented, his life passing before her eyes, only the parts he thought important.

"So this vampire, you will wait?"

"Yes."

"And what about that guy after him?"

"He will never be able to kill him, not even in dreams. It's a Royal, they can't be killed so easy. Even if this guy is the Prince of Hell, he still can't kill Marin."

"And you are waiting your punishment."

"Like until now…I said, why not take his advice and go travel? By the way, Anne who?"

"Haha, didn't thought you'd ask! Anne Song. Anne Diana Song."

"Pleased to meet you Anne. Since when here?"

"5 years ago. I am here with my mother only. I speak Greek too."

"Good for you Anne."

"How long will you stay here?"

"End of the year. I came last December and I will leave in December."

"Why don't you stay around a little while. We can go everywhere and see places! I would like that."

"Anne, people will talk!"

"Maybe I look like a child but I am 32!"

"You are WHAT?"

"Face doesn't betray my age…"

She was a beautiful woman, with blonde curly hair, in some sort of afro style and with greenish-blue eyes and an oval face. She was dressed like an explorer. She was almost begging for an adventure and Claude was the impossible man, the one that could travel without getting tired because he was a demon..

"So will you?"

"I think I will, I don't know…I will tell you in 2 days, ok? I have to think. What time is it?" and he looked at his pocket watch and his eyes went wide with awe. It was almost lunch time and he had to leave now if he wanted to be there in time. "Sorry, I have to go! Late for lunch!"

"See you!" said Anne looking as he disappeared in the distance. "What did future reserve you?" as she took out of her pocket a white feather and a candle. She lit it and burned the feather, the smoke taking the shape of a five cornered star on a hand. "A Faustian contract? With who?" and the smoke stopped.

* * *

Claude hurried back home and almost fell off the bike in his insane rush. Yeah that was close. He then arrived 2 minutes before they would start to eat and took his place at the table. Everyone laughed because of his rush.

"You could've been late, we would've waited for you!" said Phedra, Stavros' wife.

"I didn't want to make Elena, Nikos and Akil wait…They're kids, they need to eat."

"I am 16, sir!" said Akil. One of the brothers

"Helios ain't coming?"

"Helios is with his girlfriend…" said Elena blushing, thinking of her and Claude, but she was only 10.

"Elena, Helios is 19, he'll be getting married soon…At this rate…" said Stavros.

"He has all the time! Let him be Stavros, better think when your daughter will go with boys!" said Claude joking.

"If it were sir, to have someone like you…"

"You say this because I am a stranger, and maybe because of my nationality, but here are good boys, I've seen a few, a bit older than her. In 10 years, she will have options!"

"So, who wants a bit of English for digestion?" he asked after he ate and everything was empty on the table.

"Me!" the three kids shouted in unison.

As he taught the young kids the pronunciation and the main verbes, plus a list of good words and practised the use of it. They vowed to repeat everyday and then they went to sleep. He remained alone in that room of his, thinking. " _These people here appreciate me and the kids are even willing to learn English to be closer to me…Do I want to leave this December?_ " and a knock from the door was heard. "Enter!"

"Sir." It was Akil.

"Yes Akil, what is it?

"Will you leave this December? Cause, before you answer I want you to know that father sees you like a son, mother the same, Nikos is in love with English and Elena…has a crush on you. I respect you a lot and my brother Helios too…!"

"Elena has a crush on me? That explains a lot. However, today, oh! Come and sit! You're staying on my head!"

"Ok…!"

"Today I met someone from England, here. She asked me to go explore the island with her. She likes long walks it seems and then asked me if I would stay…"

"What did you say?"

"That I need two days to think. The same here. I am still pondering. I would like to see all the places around here, I'd like to work some more with your family at the little factory, and would love to be able to teach you English. And of course, there is the liquor…"

"Haha!"

"What? The liquor is delicious!"

"We knew you would love it…"

"Two days and then you have the answer. Ok Akil?"

"Yes sir!"

"And please, call me Claude!"

"Alright!" said Akil, this time in English. Claude was amazed. He must've heard him talking to himself or saying it sometime. Claude was again left to ponder. Would he do it? Would he stay and make some kids very happy?


	11. Journal of a Demon (part2)

It was morning again. The sun was once more shining in the beautiful Greece, and all the people were smiling. Claude woke content feeling the smell of food in the morning air. Phedra was already awake, always the first. Then it was Stavros. Claude dressed with a black shirt, which he left open and the undershirt was visible. Today was the day he was making his decision public. Days were passing like breaths. The kids could be heard in the distance. Today he was going to the beach to wait for Anne and tell her yes or no and then head home for telling the others. Through some 'unknown' miracle, they found out about Anne and proposed to bring her home for dinner.

He exited the room and went to the kitchen, the kids already waiting there for him to take his normal seat. Stavros went to the factory early in the morning.

"Good morning!" said all of them.

"Morning!"

"You're clad in black!" said Nikos in English. They were absorbing so fast he could say they are like the demon kids…

"Yes. Today I am taking an important decision. If I stay one more year or not."

"One more! Hurray!" said little Elena.

"Oy! I didn't decide yet!" he said adjusting his glasses to read the newspaper. Nothing very interesting…

"He is still thinking of it. Some liquor?" said Phedra.

"Are you bribing me to stay, with liquor?"

"Trying." She said in English.

"What? Where do you know that from?"

"Heard you and the kids…" she admitted exiting the kitchen to go outside.

"In L…GOD'S name!" that was close…like that Claude, say Lucifer with this kids here!

"Claude, why do you want to leave!?" Elena said upset.

"What Little Missy? You don't want me to leave?" he said charmingly, blinking. This girl was going to be a seducer by the way she was trying to get Claude's attention. " _How many you would sweep off their feet…"_

"No! I don't! I…see you as a brother!" she was about to say it…

"Well, your biggest brothers and sisters left and made a family…"

"Do you leave cause you're getting married?"

"No, I would leave for travelling. I didn't decide yet."

The child was giving him a sad glare. She was sweet but again, too close is not good. Of course, one hug once in a while is accepted…Akil was going with him to the downtown. Claude would stop at the beach and Akil would go further. They finished and got their bikes, ready to leave.

"You are spoiling her…" said Akil.

"She has a crush on me. I have to feed that. If I am ignorant she will think I hate her. Plus that she looks cute when she blushes…"

"I know that one! Thanks for all. So today is the big day?"

"Yeah. Guess so."

They arrived at the beach and parted ways. Claude took a towel with him and went on the beach, locking the bike with a chain by a metal fence. He again entered in the water and swam until he was bored, getting out and drying himself then staring at the blue water before him. All of a sudden, from behind, a pair of hands covered his eyes and, he growled like an animal, his control slipped.

"Sorry! Didn't want to!" it was Anne, of course! Only her could think to do such a stupid thing to a demon!

"Where was your mind! I could've killed you right now!"

"I am sorry! By the way, you look sexy."

"The devil must be sexy. That is how some attract foolish women like you to sleep with them and eat their souls. Or just eat their souls."

"Ohhh! Let's go drink a coffee! Or a tea! I pay!"

"No, I pay."

"I said first!"

"And I am the man!"

"Wrong, demon."

"UHH. It's on you if you want so much…"

They sat at a table and ordered two coffees. They were looking at the blue mass, until the waiter arrived with the coffee and then they were on with the business. He was really nervous.

"I thought, I thought a lot and said 'Why hurry? I have all the time. Until 2013 I have all the time. Of course I have to move because of my never-changing appearance, but still, why not?'. And then it hit me. Places to see, people to meet. Which one do I choose?"

"And, which one did you choose?"

"I chose…to stay one more year."

"Great!" Anne jumped excitedly.

"And you are coming at dinner tonight. They want to see you. Long story."

"Should I get my bike?"

"Sorta."

"Good. They want to see the woman that changed your mind?"

"Careful. Their youngest daughter has a crush on me. She is very smart…For a second I thought she is a little demon but, no, she is human.

"Then, let's see what can we do until then. Want to see the shore?"

"Yeah."

"Well drink that and there we go…" she smiled seductively.

"What, are you falling for the devil?"

"Maybe…"

"Dangerous ground young missy, careful. Careful what you wish for!"

"Well, don't blame me for your body! Close that shirt and I'll be fine."

"I am blaming here…I see…" as he sipped the last coffee drop and paid. They argued 5 minutes about who pays but he won… they started walking along the shore and Claude teasingly opened his shirt, showing his muscles. He gave up the undershirt.

"Now, aren't you a tease? Why do you do that?"

"To see what you can do about it…!"

"Well nothing!"

"See, you already know!"

"Let's go on that dam!" and she started running. No big deal to catch up with her. They got on the dam and stayed there looking at everything.

"How were you before you died?"

"Stoic, serious, never laughing…"

"Can't believe that."

At that moment, Claude felt an old urge to scare people. He wanted to scare her, to make her beg return to normal. And that's what he did. He put a serious, stoic and disgusted face. Like he was hating her. He wanted so badly to scare her. She firstly thought it a joke. And then she was getting shivers down her spine. He looked like he hated her, like she was disgusting.

"Claude, stop that, it's not funny!" he only did worse, advancing to her, closer and closer. "Ok! I am taking back all I've laughed about, but please, stop." He wasn't hearing her. He simply had that wish and wouldn't stop until it was fulfilled.

Anne was at the edge of the dam and this psycho demon was still advancing, now his features turned completely evil. A smirk on his face, his eyes laughing at her fear. Something was wrong with him. What sensitive spot did she hit. She knew this wasn't him somehow. He was different. "Claude, this ain't y—" and she fell off the dam. She didn't know how to swim. Claude woke harsh from that trance. She was drowning because of him. He just jumped after her and wrapped her around, taking her to the surface and carrying her to the shore.

"Oh, Lucifer! What the Hell did I do?" and he tried resuscitating her. Pumping her heart, giving her air and…there she goes!

"Haaaaaa!" she gasped.

"Anne! Thanks Lucifer you're alive!"

"I prefer God…"

"Please, forgive me, I don't know what's gotten into me!"

"Shut up!" and she pushed him on his back, landing on his chest. "Now you have to pay…" and she kissed him. He was stuck. He didn't understand anything. He felt a different warmth. Similar to his. That warmth saying 'you're safe'.

"What was that?"

"A kiss. What do you think? You tried to scare me didn't you?"

"Well, I lost control. I only wanted to show you that face. Not to drown you. Get off me, we have to dry!"

"Don't you ever dare come so sexy around ever! I am losing my mind around a man like that!"

"Like this?" and standing up he pulled her against his chest approaching his face dangerously to hers. She was blocked. He could hear her heart beats. It was maddening. "How's it?" he wouldn't let go of her.

"Claude, stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because last time I told you to stop I was about to drown!"

"Where could you drown now? Aa, in my eyes, or a little lower, in my mouth. Didn't you want a kiss? Next time, wear a cross! Seriously!" and he let her go and they both laughed. They headed to her home to take the bike and then both went to Stavros' house. They were expecting him for dinner since he didn't come for lunch.

* * *

"Oh! Claude! Finally home? Who is she?" asked Stavros giving him the "looks-like-a-girlfriend" glare.

"She is Anne Song."

"Aaa, the girl that changed your mind?"

"I am barely a friend sir!"

"Call me Stavros! Enter, dinner is ready."

They entered the house and the kids appeared immediately. Elena's face fell sad. She thought Claude could be hers, like any girl when she likes a boy. Now, seeing that woman made her sad. Anne saw and introduced herself firstly to her.

"Hi little one, I am Anne. Who are you?"

"Elena…"

"And why are you sad? What happened?… I think I know…you like Claude, don't you?" she whispered to the girl.

"A…Y-yeah…"

"Don't worry, he is all yours. I'm just a friend."

"Guys, it's by the time I tell you what I decided!" he said and everybody gathered. Even Helios was at home. They all looked at Claude waiting for the good news.

"What did you decide?"

"Well, I thought a lot. My final decision is…" he said and let the suspense grow. "…I'm staying one more year!"

Everybody squeaked of happiness and laughed and felt good. Claude hugged Stavros, Phedra, Akil, Helios and the last, Elena. He held her tight, raised her in his arms and spun with her. She was happy.

"Well, let's eat and drink some liquor!"

"So, will you go see the island with Anne?"

"Yes, she's been here for 5 years, I guess she knows better."

"Glad to hear that. Maybe you two fall in love and you won't leave!" said Stavros.

"Nah, we're just friends…"

"Love is a tricky thing!"

They eat silently and time came for Anne to go home. Claude offered to lead her home but she refused, still a bit not confident on his control. She disappeared in the distance. He went to his room and got out the journal. He sat on the bed and started writing.

_July 19, 1880_

_Journal,_

_Today I took a decision pretty important. I am gonna stay one more year. I will explore the island with Anne Diana Song, an English woman which moved here 5 years ago. The kids are fine and happy, at least. Now, I have to starve for eternity…_

_Talk to you soon._

He then exited the room and the kids asked him for a bit of English. It became a routine, they would eat and then they would practice a bit of English. But all of this remembered him constantly of Marin. Yeah, always following him…

3 months later

_October 29, 1880_

_Journal,_

_I am with Anne in the mountains of the island. We took Stavros' best horses and went for this trip. It's brilliant. The sights are amazing and you will all of a sudden transform into a sketchbook if I don't get some paper. A small pic, that's all. And believe me, this place looks awesome. Talk later, seems that Anne wants something…_

"Yup?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me what is in my bag?"

"Ok, what is in your bag?"

"A field camera! I thought you might like one and I had at home…"

"Anne, this is great! Now I don't have to draw!"

"See, told ya! How are the kids, by the way?"

"Oh, fine, they almost speak a nice English, and are helping their father at the factory sometimes. Akil is helpful, Helios is too in love to care…"

"Huh, in love. Were you ever?"

"In love? No, but I must say I almost fell for him."

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you wanna stay here forever?"

"People will see that I don't get old. I can't. Why you ask?"

"Just so. I just tried what they asked me to."

"Yeah, for them, one more year isn't enough." He said with a bit of emotion.

"Would you like next summer to go with a boat on the sea? I saw you like to swim. Maybe you teach me!"

"That is acceptable. Now, let me take the pictures and let's move ahead.

So it went, 2 weeks, 3 months, and finally it came June. Time for a boat trip. In all this time, Anne felt strange around the demon. Felt somehow, safe. Maybe because of the cross she was wearing. She once brought him home, but her mother wasn't very enthusiast. She was just like a witch. She told him that 'he reeks of darkness and devil's smell' and it was all true. To beautiful to be human.

And there they were on a boat together, sailing were she knew since only her lived here. She took him in a place were the water was turquoise. He looked at it a bit and took out the camera to take picture of it. He then turned to Anne and asked her were they were.

"We're on Vidos Islet, isn't it beautiful?"

"You said something about swimming. In what are you gonna swim?"

"You do it in your boxers, I do it in my undergarments…"

"You are not ashamed to do it with a man beside you?

"Are you a man? Are you human? Do you want my body not my soul?"

"Dear, one can want both."

"You don't want me. I know it." She said throwing her clothes aside. "Hurry up! The water is great at this hour!"

They spent a few hours swimming and when they finally returned on the boat it was almost night. How were they going to return now? They will have to spend the night here, in the middle of the sea, with just a blanket.

"What do we do? We're stuck here!"

"I don't know, your idea!"

"Oh, perfect! I am stuck on a boat with a demon and I am still wet."

At that, Claude's darkest urge came back. He wanted not only to scary her, but to get her wet in another sense. These days he swore he will fuck her once and now was perfect. A little anti-pregnancy spell and it was perfect. She stood up and he followed. Suddenly, the boat interior seemed smaller as Claude was approaching her. She felt him wrap his arms around her and his hardness could be felt through the wet boxers.

"What do you want?"

"What do YOU want?" he asked seductively. "Anne, I know you wanted this, let your instincts lead you, do it out of pure lust…"

Anne turned around in his arms and like a fool, kissed him. She kissed him with all the passion and soon his hands roamed over her body, undoing the bra and his hands massaging her big breasts. She was beautiful indeed. A well shaped body in his hands. She stopped and covered herself with her hands. And then it hit her. He was one step away from being naked himself. She resumed her previous task and their bodies now firmly pressed in each other. Her hands moved to his boxers and slowly to the bulge that now was throbbing. He had to do it faster.

She then sat on the floor, pulling him down with her, exactly over her. He looked at her and then pulled his boxers down to reveal his massive cock. Yeah, she was stunned. "Where is that gonna fit?". "

"It's gonna fit in your vagina, dear." And he discarded her panties, inserting his fingers in. "Hath you ever done it before?"

"Once."

"Mhh, good." He pulled them out and then moved his mouth to her pussy, starting to lick and sucked. She was a bit ashamed but the pleasure made her come in his mouth. Short after, he took his position at her entrance and in one fast move entered her with a groan. He almost started purring. He let her adjust and then, began to move slow and then faster and faster.

"Ohhh, there, please more! Yes more!" and he obeyed but at a decent speed not to kill her. All this time he put the spell so he could release with no problem. She came 2 times before him and when he did she felt absolutely great, warm. He rested on top of her, controlling his weight not to kill her, and started purring exactly like a cat

"Was I as good as him?"

"What? Are you trying to compare with him? A man is a man, a woman is a woman and they can't be compared. Plus that I like breasts…"

"Ahhh. You didn't let me make you oral sex…"

"And you will never! It's something I never do with women!" and in his head "I don't do that with women anymore…".

* * *

That has been months ago in Claude's life. He avoided her for months. He really didn't want that to happen again and neither did she. Her mother witch realised what happened and they stopped seeing each other. The end of the second year came and Claude was gathering his things. The kids now knew English perfectly. He took every picture he took in this country, with every dear person, and one last was with Anne.

He sadly left Greece, with the few memories and with 7 bottles of liquor which Stavros sneaked into his luggage. He moved to France were he stayed happily, eating almost every day a soul, he stayed 1908. He took a decision one evening. The Paris Opera House was renowned for her Phantom. A new patron bought it and something was going on. He again played the nobleman and took a ticket to the gala. Again he was a detective. And guess who hired him. The patron, very worried for his sopranos. They said they were hearing voices at night. Maybe not voices but a voice. A male voice singing.

_November 12th, 1908_

_Journal,_

_I was once again hired as a detective and guess what! I will find the Phantom of the Opera. The patron, Victor Gauthier. He related he heard a man talking and objects falling at rehearsals. He also related about a certain place he keeps for that man and money he is forced to send at a certain address. And warning notes. Tonight I will go in one of the soprano's room and investigate if there is something. At least I should do this. Marguerite Estelle is the main soprano and she heard the voice more than the others. He calls himself Angel of Music. Well, I never liked Angels since the Purgatory incident and hated them when Marin left so, I am gonna stuff a pillow with his feathers. I am wondering…are there musical notes on the feathers? Oh, I was mean…_

And he did. The night of the gala went exactly as he planned. He met with Marguerite and she gave him the key and full access to her wardrobes and everything. Claude closed the door and began. He finally heard something like current. Wind. No, it couldn't be but…

He licked the tip of his finger and put it at floor's level. From the mirror in the room he felt it. He went over to it and tried to see if it will open and then, he finally opened it, finding a long tunnel. He took a candel and entered. He went on until there was an under lake and something that seemed a church, not very much of it left. No boat but there was a light in the distance. Time for some demonic powers. He simply stepped onto the water.

And after some time he reached it. A cavern. Yes. A piano, a violin, and a bass…Indeed this is a ghost…a ghost with musical culture, that writes operas? Yeah. He heard from down here everything happening up. In the concert room, and at the ballet corp. From behind someone shouted.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" a young man, or so it seemed, with a leather mask covering his face asked.

"The question is who are you? The Phantom of the Opera?"

"Answer my question…!"

"Ok, I am Marquis Kimeris, a demon from the fourth circle of Hell and I came here on foot! Since the boat was with you!"

"You are the…the Devil."

"Don't make a fuss now! I know you don't meet the devil everyday but…!"

"Oh holly shit! He came to take me for chasing the girls…he came to kill me! Please Holly Father! Help me!" and the fool backed away and fell into the lake. He didn't know how to swim and Claude realised that to later. When his soul emerged from the shell.

"Oh, Lucifer! What do I do now? Wait… why worry, when I was paid to see what was going on here. I can say that he committed suicide…"

After that little thing, Claude met a writer. He had no idea what his next book should be about. He hanged around the man and decided to help him.

"Gaston, you say you have no idea?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"You've heard about the Opera Incident?"

"Yes…"

"Well, lets make a story out of it…"

Gaston Leroux published the book entitled Le Fantom de l'Opera in 1910 and was a successful book. In all this time Claude travelled to Spain and when the first World War began he ran to Asia. Especially to the Korean side which was not implicated in anything.

Time started flying faster and faster but to no good. In year 1929 in Germany. He once again finds himself in a Hell of a difficulty. A man called Adolf Hitler tries to enter in politics with a surprising ambition. Claude studies this guy from newspapers and takes another risky decision. To become this man's psychologist or just friend if he can achieve that.

Slowly he found the man and talked to him constantly, and what Claude discovered years later was horrible. His friend, Hitler, now willing to participate at the elections was going to win. Using psychology for the masses…"

_January 30, 1933_

_This is very bad. I didn't know what I was doing…I fed his fantasies and now he became Chancellor! This man has a sick mind! Not because he became this but he has a very dark and devilish side… I think I created a demon. He wants so much the power and he will get it one way or another… I can't even guess what he plans…_

_July 3, 1934._

_Journal,_

_This is pure madness. He killed SA members. 85 people died for his madness that he is now Chancellor. Everything is going crazy and he asked me to be part of his Party. He offered me a post. I think I will take it and try to stop him until he does something stupid! Time to go…"_

_August 2, 1934_

_Did I mention how impossible stupid I am! He just became the head of the list The New Führer! That isn't going to be nice. He called me today at his office and told me how happy he is and how I have helped him with his career and wanted to promote me!_

_I can't concentrate on a date!_

_If I thought things could go worse, look they did. He became Führer and kept the power of the chancellor! He has to positions and has gone completely xenophobe! He hates Jews, he made concentration camps and incinerates them! This idiot is gonna do something I will regret later! And he is so enthusiastic that he may cut my head if I tell something!_

_April 3rd, 1939_

_Journal,_

_He just planned the invasion of Poland on August 25. This is what Britain waited for. If he does that, a war will begin again…And it's all my fault. He prepared the army, everything and now we're waiting…_

_September 3, 1939_

_Britain and France declared war and I just think I know what war are we talking about…World War II. I have a bad feeling…_

"Ah, my friend!" from behind appeared Hitler. "What are you up to?"

"A bit of journal writing, noting down my premise for the war, which we will definitely win!"

"Good to see you so enthusiast! I remember the days when you were watching mine. You are the man that brought me so up!"

"Glad I could help! What is the plan now?"

"Get ready and wait for the enemy to come to us…"

On 17 of September the war began and during the years several pacts were formed and broke and we get here, at the end of the war. Surrounded by the Red Army and Western Allies, Hitler went to the Führerbunker with Eva Braun, married her and dictated his will. Claude was invited as witness of their ceremony. Instead Claude had another plan. While armies were out fighting he found the best way to stop the tyranny, by cutting the root.

"What are you doing?"

"Today, April 30, 1945 this madness will end Adolf! That's it. Out there people died and I couldn't do anything about it but guess now I can. Surrender or die."

"I will never surrender."

"Then you die."

"Who are you to take this decision!" asked Eva angrily.

"The devil." As he showed them his true form, both of them were stunned. "Now, for a lady like you I have something else than a bullet. Cyanide capsule…Bite it and it's over. NOW!"

And she obeyed. She had nothing to do about it and neither her husband. The man she married for nothing…because of his mad dream. She bit and the cyanide made it's effect. Now was his turn. His turn to die.

"I will shoot you."

"Do it then…"

"No. I changed my mind. Better plan. You will shoot yourself."

"I will never pull that trigger!"

"No problem. I can fix that…"

Claude approached him, put the gun in his hand, still in his demon form and arranged the weapon to his head. He made him say his last prayer and then did it with such a sadism he forgot he owned. He shot the tyrant. "Good night, Mein Führer…"

He got out in his normal form and put soldiers get rid of the bodies and compelled them to forget about him. He finally did it. He got out, ran home, gathered his things and opened a portal to another country, America. That was perfect. "It's time to run away from here and return when the water is calm".

For a long time Claude listened happily the news about Hitler's death and defeat. Finally, he has done something good. And all of a sudden, an angel appeared.

"You've done well! God is content with your redemption."

"My punishment is not here yet, is it?"

"I am sorry but no. He is still contemplating when is the right time to give it. And don't ask what about, cause I don't know. He never said."

"Great…One question. Will I meet him again, I mean Marin?"

"I think so. If he is not avoiding you. You are a smart demon, that is why you almost had Ciel Phantomhive, but you hurry to much. God saw you in Greece. Stavros and his family loved you."

"I know. I just want time to pass faster a bit. Just now."

"You still have places to see."

"And I will. I have a new list of vacations available…"

"You deserve it all. Go have fun…"

"I will." He said and the angel left him again. He was ready for whatever would come. And ready for his destiny…"Years may pass Marin, but I will find you. And I won't be weak…Mihan, Galpha, York, make your way to me! I summon thee…

"Yes master Kimeris!" Galpha and York said.

"Yes my friend!" said Mihan appearing from shadows.

"Let's train a bit…

* * *

2013, Manhattan.

"Opera Of Manhattan has a great success with its new director! Opera Opening Gala a success with the Phantom of the Opera, the cast made half of vampires, half humans. Once again in 13 years, vampires proved not just that are harmless and good, but also talented. Marin Grigory in the role of The Phantom, Gaby Neophyte, as Madame Giry, Irina C. in the role of Meg Giry and Hunter Black as Christine Daee. A special group and cast. The first time in history that the director plays a role in a production!"

"And you are reading this newspaper, old for 2 months because?…" asked Gaby stopping from seeping her tea.

"Because we need to remember this and work hard!"

"It's June! Marin, what we need now is a vacation…"

"Master, please can we!? Said Hunter, the girl of a Fear Eater and his wife, whose lives were threatened because of him and Gaby.

"Hunter, do you really want a vacation? I could send you and Shade on a vacation…"

"Shade is busy with father's business with eating fears…You know dad will never let me do such and left me here with you! My Angel of Music."

"I have work to do…"

"You are terribly annoying! We all wish for a vacation!" shouted Irina angrily. "Grumpy! Even when you were our teacher you were grumpy!"

"Annoying child!"

"I am 890 years! I were 15 when I finished school, died 10 years later, makes me 25 as body age! I am not a child anymore!" she said and then pouted.

"You behave exactly like when you were 15…Except the missing blush…"

"Shush it Mr. Teacher! Enough you two! You spent 890 years arguing like kids, are you gonna do it forever?" said Gaby.

"Sort of." Both answered.

"Someone would say that you love each other…"

"We don't! I don't love my ex-teacher!"

"I don't love my ex-student…"

"Ahhhhh! Get done with it!" said Ben, one of the opera singers.

"Ben. Say I am right!"

"No you're not. Don't cut my wage for that."

"Yeah…Ok, where does Princess Irina want to go?"

"Somewhere nice…"

"I see,…say something normal, a place, something!"

Hunter approached Marin and sat in his lap, her hands around his neck. "Angel…"

"Yeah…what is it sweetheart?"

"Are you trying to tease or something? I still hate you!" said Irina crossed with him.

"Why don't we go to Venice! It's nice as Irina said and it's the best season for this!"

"If my little angel wants this…"

"She is not a child…her body age is 19 and she has 2000…since she travelled with you." Irina still upset.

Marin gently put Hunter aside and went to Irina, looking at her smiling. He pulled her to his side, and put his hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him. She froze. She always feared him, even if they walked around the Earth for hundred years, she never got used to him being so close.

"Irina, I am sorry that I made you 'annoying kid' and all that stuff. You know me, I've always liked to make fun of you."

She punched him in the chest. " Even when you apologize you can't be nice!"

"Ok, I apologize for making fun of you Irina."

"Better. Couldn't you do this from start?"

"I am sorry…"

"I accept, now stop saying it…So…We go to Venice!"

"If there is any place for us."

"We are renowned all around the Earth and sure they can't make us a service…" said Gaby ironically. "Go pack Hunter, I'll solve it. You go choose clothes that are not suits and Irina, you know what to do."

"I will still take suits."

"Uhh, you are annoying. Can't you dress with a t-shirt?"

"No."

* * *

They packed and took the first plane available taking them to Venice. On the way, Gaby sat with Marin and Hunter with Irina since she refused to stay with Marin…

"You don't have to be that grumpy all the time…"

"She however hates me, so why be something that I am not?"

"Make her like you? Maybe…I think you like her in…that sense…"

"No. Maybe yes, but would she ever care?"

"You told that demon you have her as mate and you won't even ask her out."

"I won't date her…"

"Ok, Hunter, switch!" she said and sat next to Irina, Hunter going to Marin.

"You like her, I bet you do. Can I seep on you? I'm tired."

"Ain't I your Angel? Didn't I raise you when you were little? How many times did I tell you 'don't sleep on me'?" he said remembering her that she needn't ask.

"Zero. Can I cuddle closer?"

"As close as your heart wants." And she moved closer, like wanting to enter his soul and sleep there. He loved her immensely. Like he was her father. She was a beautiful girl with straight brown hair and golden eyes, a heart shaped face…she was a beauty. And he saved her before she was born, he was assigned as her Guarding Angel and so on.

"Hug me…"

"Oh, so sweet…So, sweetie, how's high school for humans…Do you have a crush yet?"

"No. I have friends, no crush."

"When I was your age, I had a crush from the first week!"

"You were a boy."

"Girls have crushes more often than boys. When they fall in love they already see themselves married with kids."

"I seriously didn't like any!"

"Ok, hope you will."

"If I do, and is human, what do I do? I am a spirit! Born into the human realm! I have a physical body because of my parents being here too and conceiving me here."

"I will make him a vampire. I will find a witch. Gaby will make him s shinigami, he may become a Reaper, anything can happen. I will wake you in Venice."

"Hug me…!"

"Ok…"

* * *

_June 25, 2013_

_Journal,_

_You have less and less pages. I am in Venice and I plan to stay for at least 3 weeks. After I will go in Spain, to the beach and more I don't know. You have three more pages and I have so many things to tell. I feel something is going to happen…_

_With love, Claude_

_"I think I will go visit the city and probably drink a coffee somewhere nice. World evolved so much… and I witnessed it all. From field cameras to digital ones. From wired phones to mobile phones. Internet, TV, everything. It's time to enjoy future!"_


	12. Reunions and Enemies

They plane almost arrived in Venice. Hunter was sleeping on Marin peacefully. He was looking at her lovingly, stroking her hair gently. Around her he was different, no way the man he used to be. She was so sweet and seemed childish but she was a strong girl and loved Marin more than anyone. Around him she felt safe and loved. What boy could compare with her Angel?

He slowly whispered her to wake up but ever single word seemed to make her nuzzle more and more in his chest and grip his shirt more tight.

"Sweetie, wake up! The plane is going to land soon!"

"Just a little bit…you're warm… and hard! Why do you have to be so brawny!"

"I am not like that…I ain't Arnold Schwartzenegger dear. That is brawny…And is because I am tense…please wake."

"Ok…" she mumbled and removed herself off his chest, regretting every second. "I take it back, you're not hard, you are soft and comfy…"

"We have to get ready." As he flashed a look to Gaby and Irina.

Irina met his gaze and he smiled, not wanting to upset her. She stuck out her tongue towards him playfully. As a response, he blew a kiss. That scared her a bit. They arrived and moved to the hotel. This was the place they were gonna stay 2 weeks…the big problem…the rooms. 3 girls a man…"

"I stay with Gaby!" said Irina before somebody could propose something.

"I thought this on the plane. You Irina, with Hunter and I with Marin. Since you two got along 890 and now you take distance, I thought this better. Hunter must have a word too."

"I…think I will stay as Irina said." And Irina put puppy eyes to convince her. Marin was not paying attention, doing something on the phone.

"Marin!" yelled Gaby.

"Yeah, me! What's with me?"

"You stay with Hunter. In the room. Got it?"

"Yeah…"

"What you looking at?" asked Hunter curious.

"News…I'll tell you in our room."

And they moved to the room and started unpacking their luggage. Hunter was eyeing him. He wasn't even looking and was arranging his clothes in the wardrobe. Still with that phone…

"Ok, I understand that you love your all-mighty-and-all-knowing phone, but what are you looking at so interested?"

"Come here and see for yourself. And is not all-mighty-and-all-knowing is just Samsung Galaxy S III."

"Yes your Modesty. Oh…Why are you looking for a house, no—I beg you pardon manor house?"

"It belongs to our Opera House but I didn't buy it. I intend to. It's big, has a garden and, as you know, some of the singers stay with us. As Erik did.

And I always wanted to live in such a thing. Is from the 19th century but built in Victorian style."

"How is that?"

"Uh…the one who came with the plan loved the Victorian style and applied it in the 19th century…Like that."

"Weirdo…"

"And I am running the business…I will phone the mayor later. In which part do you sleep?"

"Anywhere near you. My Angel."

"Let me get it straight… You're going to cuddle again?"

"Yessss…"

"Oh, come here." And pulled her closer, kissing her forehead and placing his hands on her sides.

"Someone would say you're my boyfriend…"

"I highly doubt that, sweetie."

"And calling me that, it's sure…"

"I will never call you otherwise. I love you a lot, you know that."

"Yeah." And she pushed her head in his chest, hugging him tight. She was fitting in his arms and only in his arms. Only there she was safe.

"Hunter Amelia Black…go put your clothes in the wardrobe! You have all the time to nuzzle into me later."

* * *

Claude was taking a long walk on the streets of Venice, reading with pleasure, 'Merchant of Venice'. How very fitting. He was walking lazily, not even bothering to look at the street. He had something. Like a heavy thing put on his chest and it was never disappearing. Sitting down, the pain still there, walking, the pain still there. Lying on the bed, the pain still there. It was absolutely perfect. As he was walking, he was reflecting at all those years he spent travelling. Time really moved faster. As he thought days passed, one after one, until one day…

"I am going out. I wanna be alone a bit. It's that ok?" Marin said to the others. They were all in one room watching match. It was 9 o'clock.

"Alone at night? You're on your risk!" said Irina.

"Isn't he always like that?" Gaby replied.

"I hope you come back until bed time!"

"Why? So you could get onto me and sleep!?"

"I wasn't!"

"Ok, bye…"

He left and wandered the streets alone. The city was silent and peaceful, such a beauty. "Bathing beauty on the beach, See her practically glow!" he sang along a piece of 'Love Never Dies' musical repertory. He got in a very dark and quiet zone, only thinking it will help him. He felt something heavy in his chest. He wanted to go home, play the violin or the piano, write an opera, do something useful. And get rid of that feeling. Out of nowhere, something circled him at an inhuman speed.

The creature approached, not letting it's face be seen and hit Marin repeatedly. He stopped some kicks and, when all seemed to go bad, it stopped and disappeared. It left him there like nothing happened. Like they didn't even cross paths. He returned very shaken by that.

"You here?"

"Yeah Hunter! It's me."

"Glad you came. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Going out I think, I couldn't clear my mind tonight…Already ready for bed?"

"Yep. Jump in it and I'm sleeping!"

"I have to get dressed for night…"

"You mean, undressed for night. You put a pair of training trousers and a normal black tight undershirt…that is rather undressed…"

"Ok, lie you don't like it!"

"Can't. I bet Irina would love that sight too…"

"Dear, she still hates me. She won't ever like something about me…" as he entered the bathroom to change.

"I heard her once talking about you…!"

"Probably of how much she hates me…" he shouted from the bath.

"No, she was saying you look good in the black suit. The one you wore at the interview, when you bought the Metropolitan Opera just for yourself…"

"I can recall that…She said I looked good? That was an alien that probably abducted Irina and replaced her, not knowing her hatred for me…Or even better…She was drugged! I bet on this!" he said coming to bed.

"Or she just said it…"

"Drugs sounds more normal."

"You are impossible…!"

He set down on the bed, the heavy sensation coming back on his chest. What was that he couldn't say. It appeared when it wanted, though he couldn't be ill. Vampires rarely get that, and rarely meaning once in thousand years. So it was something else. He hoped that once he sleeps it will disappear. He lay down on the bed, his head on the pillow and his hands under his head. Hunter cuddled close to him, putting her head on his muscled chest, listening to his heart beats as he moved his hands to wrap them around her.

"Maybe I am impossible, but you always love me…"

"I can bet she does too…"

"Would you love your ex-teacher after all his stupid jokes and nazi treatment? Would you have a chance to love him. If I were her, I wouldn't too…Can you cuddle closer than this?"

"That would imply you rolling on your side…"

"Oh, Amelia…"

"Don't call me like that, sounds soft…I wanna be tough…"

"Sleep for now…"

He was admitting her almost everything. She was touching him how he would've wanted from two certain persons. One who he gave up and other that he didn't even began…He slept there and had something he hadn't had in years. A vision…

He was in a coffee shop, and ordered something. He then saw a man that looked terribly familiar but was with his back turned so his face wasn't recognisable. He slowly raised and walked over to the man and when he reached, asked to sit and been granted. He still couldn't see his face. He was not remembering who the man was. No name for this face. All of a sudden, he stopped. He saw something…he rewinded to the moment he entered the shop and saw the name. "Little Venice Café". This was to be searched. It was going to happen in the appropriate future. When did he want to go out…he had to recall without waking up, when was he to go out. And…

He woke up. He couldn't recall fast enough. " _ **What happened your Majesty? Did I interrupt your dreaming?**_ _" "Yes, ERAWYO. You did. Were you afraid of that vision that you stopped it…?" "_ _ **Afraid? Even if there was a possibility for you to do not die, I would still devour you. From within…**_ _" "After the day I meet that bloke again, you are free to TRY. You will never succeed." "_ _ **You are pretty sure of that. Time ticks away and not even you, Time Master can stop it now. The Blue Time is approaching. And if you survive, the Red one will come too…**_ _"_

"You ok?" asked Hunter worriedly.

"Yeah…Hath I woken you?"

"No. Not you but your heart. Was beating very fast and I scared…"

He changed his position so he was now facing her in the dark, her head in his chest as he held her. "It always beats like that dear. Sleep."

* * *

In the morning he got up quickly and only left a note that he is out. He had to see if the vision was a vision or he just over reacted. But Erawyo?

He walked silently, and bumped into someone. When he was about to say sorry there was no one. That was strange. And then he saw it. The Café he's been looking for…He slowly went over to that place…

Claude was feeling that again. This time heavier and heavier. But he took a path that seemed to stop the pain…he was going right to a café and as he entered, the pain disappeared completely. He felt like a thousand butterflies were playing in his never hungry stomach.

He sat down and ordered a coffee, taking out his journal. The last page was to be written soon like it was marking a date…Right then the doorbell of the café rang and the most strange thing happened. The date wrote itself down…absolutely impossible. He didn't want to turn around to see the person. He somehow grew afraid that the appearing date meant his Punishment's day…

Somehow his fears went even further when someone asked if he can sit. He answered yes and looking at the man, he couldn't recall his face…like it has been erased. Someone who he has been looking for…Maybe? And then it hit him.

"Marin. Grigory…" he said out loud.

"I beg you pardon?" yeah, that was the voice, that was the face, that were the glasses.

"You don't recall who I am?"

"No, sir."

"Then why are you sitting here? There are lots of tables free…"

"I don't know."

"Look at this." And he pushed the journal towards him. The royal sign of the Neophyte on it and Claude's initials. On the first page…

"This…You are not human…"

"Give me your hand." And he simply took it, gladly sharing his memories with Marin. "Yasashikute, atsukute, hikyou na kisu de, irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga ashiteru."

"F…Something with F…Faust—Faustus! Claude!" and his memory has been unlocked…

"I know I was not very important for you but…"

"You were. It's just because of…Let's talk out. After we drink the coffee…"

"Right…"

They drank and paid, then exiting the café with one thing in mind. They were back again together.

"So…Why have you forgotten me?"

"I haven't. Is Erawyo's mind play. He kills memories that are going to be helpful for me. He…"

"He wants to take over your soul, that's it. He wants your body, mind…everything."

"I know. He is going to devour me and nothing can help…Until the Blue Time I am safe." He said and Claude looked at him not knowing what he meant my that.

"Blue Time is when that guy…that guy will come after me."

"Sebastian Michaelis. That is his name. What happens after?"

"Erawyo will intensify each attack on my mind and body. He will be able to take control more and more over. This if I survive the Blue Time."

"You sure will. About Sebastian…I think he is somewhere close… What have you done after you left?" Claude asked as they walked along the streets.

"Well, I got in 2012 and from there we moved to America, in Manhattan. I bought Metropolitan Opera just for me and I work there."

"I heard about Met being bought…So, how's your mate, Irina if I recall well."

Marin was stuck…He kept that in mind but Irina had no idea about what he said and he intended bringing Claude at the hotel to meet them. He really forgot lots of things…

"She is fine. Would you like to come at the hotel to meet them?"

"Yes. It would be a pleasure."

Marin was already making the plan. They would arrive, he will go straight to Irina and tell her briefly that she is his mate and they have to pretend a bit. Not much. Just a bit…They arrived and the first thing he did was leave Claude with Hunter.

"Stay here until I see if they are awake. You see this should be a vacation…"

"Aha…"

"Angel…" Hunter said shyly.

"Oh…this is Hunter. The soul I safe-guard. Hope you two get along…"

"Master…"

"What?"

"He's a demon!"

"Don't worry missy, I stopped eating souls for some time and I am no way interested in…Fear Eater! You are the one from that night, in London, 1877!"

"You're the guy my brother attacked…" as they both looked to see a now vanished Marin.

"I guess he's gone…I am Claude Faustus. Pleased to meet you." As he took her hand to kiss it. She was stunned. She wasn't accustomed with that but she felt good. Respected.

"I am A—Hunter, Hunter Black. I apologize for my brother's behaviour that night."

"No problem. I guess I should've let you be and he would've never interfered…"

"Soo, what you've been doing?"

"I think I will tell everyone once they are here."

"No spoilers?"

"One. Journal."

"That's the word…so…what to do with a journal…more than writing…

* * *

Irina and Gaby were in their room as Marin entered harshly.

"You could've knocked, you know?" said Irina irritated.

"Faustus is here…"

Gaby started laughing so hard that if she was human, she would've died by now…It was funny remembering what Marin told Claude about Irina and none was true, except the past…

"I am glad that you're having fun! Irina, you know about…"

"That demon, yeah, what's with him?

5 minutes later…

"You told him I'm your what?"

"What were the chances to meet again! Zero! Until well, God decided to meet him again for a purpose I don't seem to know…"

"What do I have to d-do?"

"Pretend we're together…this means…Opera! You are exactly like on stage, playing the role, kissing the bloke…"

"I will kill you…one day…"

"Looking forward to see you trying…" said Gaby amused. "You will just kiss him a bit until Claude leaves. I already asked Angelina to send us the info about Claude's appearance. Though, you seem cute together. Intro time?"

"Yeah. Let's move. I left Hunter with him…"

"You did what!?" Irina shouted angrily…

They were all in one place and were not quite comfortable. Irina was not comfortable with the situation given. Playing Marin's girlfriend… she had to stay close to him and hold his hand…Hugs were something normal for her, until waist…

"So, what have you been doing these years?"

"I have been completing the journal you gave me. I've been everywhere, I've done lots of things. Remember Hitler?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Looking at the guy who shot him. If you don't believe, is in my journal. And it lasted until today. When you entered the café, the date wrote itself…Look."

As he took the journal his eyes blocked on a line visible only for him. Or more lines.

" _This is Angelina,_

_Marin, Claude's Punishment is you. You are a part of his punishment and it will go like this. Erawyo won't eat you because you will make a contract (More I can't tell yet and bet you don't remember because of E) and well, Erawyo will be gone and replaced by another demon. This is God's will"_

"There is no sign of any magical thing. I guess it was destiny…"

"Sebastian is close. I read a line there. The rest were in Angels' tongue. I don't care for them but one said 'Sebastian is coming after him.'"

"So it's approaching…And this bastard inside of me is growing impatient to eat me."

Irina had to react somehow. She felt sorry that the demon inside Marin, the demon she knew for hundred years, was going to kill him. And as the role she was playing admitted it, she kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out, love." The words left her mouth reluctantly.

"I am expecting lots of things to happen Marin. I see your soul grew delicious in my absence…"

"Delicious and about to be destroyed. It's not long before he comes here. Or he will come when we're back home…"

"About home. You bought something?" asked Gaby curious.

"Yeah, sort of. That house that belongs to the Opera."

"That ain't a house! That is a manor! For the love of God! You're a mad man!"

"I bought it because I liked it. It's almost identical to Waddesdon Manor."

"This is what I am pointing out. It's huge."

"Let me be. After I defeat Michaelis I won't have very happy days with my condition and I would be grateful to spend them in a place like that."

"I can help you with that." Said Claude and everybody looked at him like he was mad.

"What?"

"I can get you rid of Erawyo. I could eat his soul."

"Explain." Gaby commanded.

"Well, in the moment Erawyo would gain the strength, he will try take over Marin's body and go for killing him. Slowly eating his soul and vampire consciousness to turn him in his doll. A body to sustain him. After that, nothing can be done."

"You suggest my Angel to make a contract with you? Master please! No!"

"If we will get rid of Michaelis yes. If not, I die anyway."

"So, you two share the bed tonight?" asked Claude, sensing that Irina wasn't quite for it. Like she didn't love him.

"I guess so, but Hunter hates sleeping alone, so most of the time I sleep with her."

"Master, don't worry, I will sleep with him if he stays." " _It's your chance to stay with Irina, don't waste it. I am safe with a man here and I bet that he wants to keep good terms with you. He won't do something."_ She sent a telepathic message to him and he understood.

"Claude, would you stay for the night with her?"

"Yes. Why not? Unless her brother shows up and kicks my ass again…"

"That won't happen." Both answered.

* * *

Marin and Irina left to talk. She was in no mood for that. He explained her absolutely everything but she just got very defensive. She didn't want that. She was a victim of his lies and now Hunter, the girls she raised along side Marin was going to sleep with a devil next to her. Plus that, Irina was afraid of sleeping near Marin. She had a bad habit of clutching to others. Even Gaby kicked her away several times during the night…

"You sure is safe with him?"

"Yes."

The day flew away so easily, the whole group talking about each of their experiences along the time. Each one of them had something to share. Hunter was embarrassed about the 'brother incident' which she had to tell…Marin skipped the details of his and Claude's hot nights. It was strange for Claude just to sit there with that people and talk, none of them hating him. Gaby had a lot of stories, at Claude's request.

"How long will you stay in Venice?"

"You said, 'you'? I think you wanted to say 'we'." Gaby answered a bit amazed. He didn't consider moving with them if he was not going to make a contract.

"You considered the contract offer? This is why you included me?"

"If you can save him yes. And he bought that huge manor…I can't even clean an apartment, but a manor?"

"You can't what?"

"I'm to lazy for that sweetie…"

"Guys, it's around bed time for most of us." Marin said eyeing Hunter who was yawning.

"I am not tired, I am interested but…"

"Last night you didn't sleep because you were worried about me. About my vision. Which came true."

"But…"

"Hunter, listen to Marin. He knows better. Isn't it love?" said Irina trying to seem convincing.

"Good night then. Mr. Faustus, will you join?"

"In a minute, Young Missy." He said and she left. "Miss Irina, you don't have to hide if you want to kiss your lover because we had an affair."

"Uhh, ok…Good night then. Come Marin, let's go get some sleep. It was a tiring day."

Gaby and Claude were left alone. Something was strange and Claude didn't know what. They were at the hotel's restaurant and it was all silent.

"What is there between them?" he asked. He was sure something was not right.

"There is nothing." That was a double answer.

"Exactly, huh? He lied back then?"

"He surely likes her, but their past stops her to like him. That's all."

"Maybe one day."

"Maybe. I am searching for a room. Please don't tell them you know. Behave like they are looking like a couple"

"I will." And with this he made his way to his assigned room with Miss Black. He wouldn't dare harm her. Or touch her.

* * *

He slowly entered, expecting her to sleep, but found her on the bed reading a book. He watched her and then moved to the bath, his movements never followed by her. He only took off the coat and shirt, letting the undershirt be the last item standing, then returned to the reading girl.

"I didn't go to bed because I am not accustomed with sleeping alone. And if I am, I have to get my Angel's gun. He holds one. With real bullets."

"I see. Well, I guess I'll sleep on the…"

"Bed. I mentioned that I feel safe near others? And as you won't do something, I'll be able to sleep."

"Ok…"

"It's okay if I cuddle?"

"Uh?"

"I like to hear one's heartbeats, it makes me feel secure. Your heart is beating, right?"

"Yes, and even if it didn't I could make it. Good night, Missy."

"You can call me Hunter, y'know?"

"That is totally disrespectful."

She laid her head on his chest a bit nervous. This was another man than her sweet Master and it was strange. She then listened to his heartbeats and calmed down. Warmth. Even for a demon, he was warm and had a nice scent. She cuddled closer and he went stiff.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just that I didn't expect you that close…"

"I mentioned cuddling…Master says that I seem to want to get in people's soul with the way I cuddle…"

"Anything I need to know…?"

"Hug me…" she said shyly.

"You want a demon to hug you? My, my, you really are strange. Like this?"

"Yes. Thank you…"

As he stood there with the girl on his chest he thought everything over and over again. What will Marin ask in change of Erawyo? It was a valuable soul…Many wanted to know him, but to have the chance to eat him? Precious. What will be the costs of this precious soul?

* * *

Irina and Marin were sitting about 3 meters away from each other. None of them daring to speak. He was looking at her hoping she will consider going to bed already. He had no wish to sleep. She was uncomfortable with him near her.

"You can go to bed, I won't sleep tonight. After we go home and move to the new house, you will have your own room and Claude won't have the chance to find out."

"Promise?"

"Did I ever lie? I know you don't want me close to you, you barely accept staying in the same house."

"It's strange. So many years I have travelled with you and had no problem but now I feel awkward around you…"

"I know that. I have no interest in you Irina. In that way no. But as a friend, yes."

She felt more at ease hearing this things and made her relax to the point of allowing him to sleep beside her. "I was scared you'd want the opposite. I think you can sleep near me…"

"No, I'm fine. I think I'll read something in the armchair…"

She silently went to sleep leaving him alone. He felt like an idiot. He should have said he likes her. The truth was that he was afraid of a 'no' as answer and that made him lie. Irina always had that effect on him. Now he was bound to sleep in the armchair…

* * *

Claude was sitting right where he was 3 hours ago. In a bed, with a girl, lying on his chest and hugging him…he hugged her too. He felt strange…a bit content. He made someone feel safe…For the first time, someone feels safe around him. He looked at the window and thought he saw a figure. Looking at the balcony, he saw a letter. A black envelope…this was going to be bad. He slowly pushed the girl off and went to pick it up. An old urge to open it came and he complied.

"Mhhh, Mr. Faustus?" asked Hunter sleepy from behind.

"Yes dear? I was just…"

"What's with that freaking letter?"

"Those from his kind are really smart…Have no way to fool you?"

"Nope."

He opened the letter and froze in horror as he read the blood written message. More that it was surely blood written was the fact that the sender took his time on writing it calligraphic…And there it was.

" _Dear Marin Grigory Neophyte,_

_As I promised you, even if there would be a milliard years I would find you and be ready to struck you down. After you brought my Young Master's death, even if it could've been to my benefit, I still keep my promise as I mentioned several times to many of those who know me, I DON'T TELL LIES. So matter-of-factly, I thought I would let you have your little vacation done and then it comes the moment you die by my skilful hands._

_I would also ask you if you care for those freaks from the opera…If you don't show up and run away, you will regret it, beginning with the Metropolitan Opera to the very singers that work in it…And for you. Would you risk their lives? Aren't you that great Guarding Angel and Second Head of the Neophyte Royal House?_

_Your respectful enemy,_

_Sebastian Michaelis_

"Good news and bad news…which do you prefer first?"

"The bad one…"

"The guy we've been talking about is coming to kill your Angel"

"And what is the good one then?"

"He sent a letter before…"

That was sadism, even for Claude. They now had to wait until morning to pass the message to it's rightful owner…yeah, and what a lucky owner of such a letter. One that was confirming the fact that the guy hadn't given up even if there passed 136 years. That is pure hatred…How could Hunter sleep now easily, knowing her beloved angel would get hurt one way or another.

"Hunter, you should resume your previous action…I mean sleeping."

"I can't. Now that I know this I can't Mister Faustus!"

"Please stop calling me that…Come here." As he sat on the bed, looking at the girl walking in circles fearfully. Was she really a Fear Eater?

She looked at him confused. He was patting a space near him for her to come and sit. She approached the bad and then, reluctantly sat. He pulled her closer into an embrace, trying to calm the crying girl…She burst into cries all of a sudden, surprising the demon.

"What if he dies?"

"He won't. He is way to strong and time hardened him enough. Michaelis didn't even see the maximum power he can release. When they fought and Angel killed Phantomhive, he opened three seals. I bet he now has even more. He can't get killed. Don't cry, Young Missy. It doesn't suit you."

"Such things you say…"

"I am your future butler, I have to enter that role again. It's been a while since I did that but, I will manage it. I know he would do everything to keep himself alive for you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thank you…"

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't say one or two comforting words?"

She drifted back to sleep and Claude remembered something, he remembered all the scene when Ciel died. He remembered every word Sebastian said and everything he swore to himself. He had a little gift for Marin in the morning, more than the horrible letter.

* * *

Gaby was staying in the lobby, drinking silently and ordering another glass of scotch. She was thinking continuously at what Angelina said to her in private. That one has to fall to rise. What was that about…? Was it about Marin? That he will be killed? No, he couldn't. He had 7 seals ready to open if needed. And suddenly, with a shudder, the scotch glass arrived. She looked up in horror and saw Sebastian Michealis.

"In Hyung-Jang's name! Jesus, no— Holly Mother of God _!_ Mr. Michaelis I suppose…"

"Hyung-Jang you say…You are not scared as you wanted to seem. You passed through wars, I am not surprised."

"Well, I had more than forty legions in my command."

"You don't know who I am…"

"Yet. But I had a chance to…Listen, you will die if you don't give this up…"

"I won't die. Cause if I would, I would never be back. So I must not die. Prepare when you get back home to get into a fight. I left him a message."

"This is your reason?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for scotch at least. Tastes better than the other ones."

"You really have a different outlook on live…See you at his funeral."

"Yeah, yours…

He left Gaby again to think, only to come to a conclusion. The one dead will surely be the demon whose name was not yet known. Sebastian Michaelis. Why did he keep that name? Did he really attach that much to the boy?

* * *

Morning came and they all gathered in only one room. Hunter's room. Marin was pretty calm but something in Hunter's features made him think something was going on and she wasn't telling. Claude exited the bathroom to meet wit the others and went straight to Marin and slapped him hard.

"For what was that?!" he asked rubbing the aching spot.

"I swore when I find you I will slap you just like that day in the club. And back to you. A letter has arrived. He missed the room changing."

Marin took the black envelope and read the message from within. For a moment, everyone remained silent to see his reaction. He was tense, reading those words written in blood calligraphic and all that. And suddenly he burst into laughter.

"What do you find so funny?" all asked.

"Your respectful enemy! Best Joke of the Century! I keep this for Undertaker. Long story Claude…"

"So, what are you going to do Angel?"

"I tell you what. I'm gonna beat his ass. I am not gonna leave you alone. I'm with you until the end."

"Sure you can do it? I can help if you want." Offered Claude.

I am fine. I will always be fine and I don't require help. I am sorry that he is such a fool. He won't be ever coming back if I kill him."

"So you made your plan?" Gaby asked, wanting to see what he prepared.

"Oh, yeah. We're staying this week and then we go back home. We'll arrange with him the following days."

"If this is your plan we will follow it." Said Gaby.

"Good. Let's go see this place! I've been here for days but we still haven't visited much of it!"

"I could guide you if you like. I have been here for some days and I had all the time."

"Good, there we go. Guide us."

And with that they left. They spent 5 days on all the streets, visiting every nice thing in Venice until there were zero left. Marin and Irina confessed the truth that they are not together, despite what he said and everything could go normally. Except sleeping. The room Gaby got for herself was now Claude's and Marin was with his dear Hunter.

* * *

It was by the time to go back home and set things right. Hunter continued to look sad. Worried. She couldn't shake that fear away…Right now they were on the plane and Claude was staying alone, reading a book. She looked at him and then back at Marin.

"Go near him if you want. Maybe you take his eyes off that book."

"Some music must do miracles even on him." She said taking her phone and headphones and went near him. It was a private plane so there was no one to say something.

"Can I sit?"

"Yes, of course Young Missy."

"I came here to take your eyes off that book. Some music?"

"If you wish…"

"Put this on…Oh, the melody began already! Put it fast."

And the song began playing. He didn't expect that. It was not any normal song…" _When you feel my heat/ Look into my eyes/ It's where my demons hide /It's where my demons hide/ Don't get too close/ It's dark inside /It's where my demons hide / It's where my demons …"_

"What is with this song…? Why would a nice girl like you listen to such dark themed songs?"

"I just like the melody…"

"Change it…enough you will live with one, don't listen to it anymore…"

"Ok, what about…Macklemore-Can't hold us?"

"Go with it…"

They sat there as the plane flew over the ocean, it was going to be a hard time. How could she resist to watch that fight and then, how could she stay with a demon in their home?

"A question, Young Missy."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend by now?"


	13. Time for the Fight

" _Why don't you have a boyfriend by now?"_ his question making her nervous. And the fact that it came from a demon made her freeze. Why would one like Mr. Faustus ask her such? Yeah he was a gentleman but, this question of them all…? " _Hunter you stupid, he finds it strange you don_ _'t have one_ _, that's all."_

"Mister Faustus—"

"I said don't call me so. Claude. Simply and nicely _._ "

"Ok, Claude, I didn't find a boy I like yet."

"I heard you're in high school… is time for you to have a crush!"

"I just wait for the best. Many liked me but I didn't like them."

"Because you are too attached to Marin, that's why."

"I like mature people, is that wrong?"

"Depends on what 'mature' means for you. A grown up, a fully adult male or a boy with some brain and mature attitude."

"I don't know. I just know I didn't like any."

"What year were they in?"

"They were in the eleventh grade…" she said ashamed, realising herself that meant they were mature in mental sense.

"Then it's about body."

"What?"

"Kidding, they weren't mature enough. For a minute you thought that was a fully adult situation huh? You are perfectly fine. The guy didn't show up yet. Fantasize a bit. How does the perfect boy look for you?"

"You want me to tell you my fantasies?"

"I am a mere butler. What the Young Missy says, remains between me and her."

"Ok, well the perfect boy you say…I like black hair, medium or short, I mean, he must take his time with his look, and use hair gel if short, I would like blue eyes or green. Or a very light brown, like those that seem gold. Or like yours but I realise this is not a human colour…A tall guy, definitely, and worked. I want him with muscles, brawny, I don't mind. I want him to be able to protect me. And about lips…"

"What about lips?"

Hunter blushed a bit and took a deep breath. "I would like full lips but, not afro just…"

"Like his?" asked Gaby coming over and pointing at Claude.

"What are you talking about!"

"Look at his lips! Aren't they fitting? You either described Marin or Claude…"

"She described a bloke. Not me or Marin. She even said blue or green. Light brown came after."

"And black hair, how black Hunter?"

"E-ebony."

"Claude."

"Stop it. Didn't you have something better to do than listen?" said Claude irritated. He was right. The girl was just fantasizing, not saying it was him or Marin.

"I didn't imply you or Marin but in this typology. I won't be surprised to bring home a bloke that looks like Marin or you."

"Now you are capable to say that if she sees Michealis she would fall for his look and bring home one that looks like him…"

"Maybe. I will resume my previous action, reading and let you fantasize…"

Hunter was ashamed. She didn't think of Claude or Marin but they seemed to fit the description. She was ashamed to stay near Claude after he heard that. Yeah, that were the lips she meant.

"You okay, Missy?"

"No, now you'll think—"

"I will think that the only lips fitting the description would look like mine not be mine. She just likes those psychological games."

"I am sorry… I made you defend me."

"It's okay. Wha—"

"What kind of butler would you be if you couldn't help your mistress one or twice?"

"Yeah, exactly. You're catching these fast. I only said that once."

"I got the idea pretty fast."

* * *

They sat there for 2 more hours, until the plane landed in Manhattan. Home, pure bliss. She could go home, take a good 1 hour bath and stay in her bed alone…though she liked warmth of other bodies, she was fine alone too, sometimes.

Claude got a little room, one of the leftovers and was putting everything in the wardrobe. He was very content. He finally found something to do. Next thing they were gonna talk to Michaelis. It was by the time. And as he was slowly and softly arranging his things and suddenly from behind he felt a demonic presence. He slowly turned to find a knife at his neck. Not silverware but a hunter knife. It was Sebastian…

"Hello there, Faustus…You moved in with him?"

"Hi, Michaelis…No, not with him. With his group. Why are you paying me such a visit?"

"I am warning you. He will lose. Better go tell him to give up. I will end his life with no pain. I made research on him and I trained for many years. I am ready."

"There is no need to fight…you give up and he lets you live!"

And suddenly somebody entered the door. Sebastian didn't vanish but stayed where he was, the knife back in his suit jacket. It was Hunter. She froze in her tracks looking at the other male near Claude. She slowly closed the door and opened her mouth to speak.

"W-who are you? What are you doing here?" she slowly said.

"Oh, you must be the guarded soul…I am Sebastian Michaelis. The guy that will kill your Angel." As he approached dangerously, even taking her hand in his. As he turned his head to Claude, he was slapped hard and her hand out of his reach.

"Don't you dare touch this girl, Michaelis!" Claude shouted. He was angry. How dare he touch her? Wasn't enough that he wanted to kill Marin?

"Easy Faustus, easy! I barely touched her!" he said defending himself.

"Shut it. Before I call Marin. I don't think you want to fight yet." And suddenly Hunter moved from behind him.

"Please, don't kill my Angel, Mister Michaelis! He's all I have dear! My parents are always out of reach and he's the only one to care for me! I will give you everything!"

"Hunter!" Claude said amazed, trying to stop her from offering.

"What a courageous girl you are! Ready to offer everything for your Angel!" he said approaching to her, his red eyes staring into her light brown. "I need no such. He killed my Master and I will never forgive that. He will end the way my Master did. I am sorry for you but I think there are other people to take care of you after he goes…"

"No one can ever compare with him, please!" and she got a grip of his suit jacket, closing the distance between them and hiding her freshly falling tears, her sobs low and full of sadness.

"I am truly sorry I made a lady cry but…" as he lifted her face and released his jacket from her hand. "…I can not let that happen. He has to die. Take care of her Faustus, I can not afford this either. The only thing that brought me here is revenge."

Claude slowly took her in his arms, looking at Sebastian's face. It softened seeing the girl cry. He himself softened. He expected her screaming at him and willing to slap him, not to cry in his chest and plea. Hunter shifted so that her face was buried in Claude's chest, holding his sides. He slowly hugged her, patting her head.

"Leave now Michaelis, you did enough."

"I will come to fight him after three days. Let's get over with this. Go tell him. I will fight him on Saturday, at the Opera House."

"Your fight will destroy the Met!"

"If I finish him how I want, no. We will fight into air if he loves that building so much." He said and turned to the window to leave. "And missy, sorry for the cry and for the future ones."

As he left she sobbed even harder. Claude couldn't stop her. If she was going to do this for longer someone might come to seek her and Marin surely wouldn't be happy to know that Michaelis made his sweet girl cry. And that CLAUDE DID NOTHING TO STOP THEM BOTH…

"Hunter please! Stop, you don't want to worry him! Come on, stop." As he hugged her tight, hoping to make her feel better. She slowly lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"You are our butler, ain't you?"

"Yes, even if nothing is signed yet…"

"Comfort me like you are him! Make me feel safe, loved and never alone…"

As much as he stayed and observed Marin's behaviour with Hunter, when she was sad or something he would hug her, cup her cheeks with his both hands and then kiss her forehead, then taking her hand in his and lifting it towards his beating heart.

He slowly nodded and cupped her cheeks, slowly kissing her forehead and then taking her hand, putting it to his heart, beating with warmth. He then felt a urge. To pull her head towards his heart. And he did. He pulled her and she clung to him, listening to his heart. She calmed, her face loosing the red spots from crying.

"Crying doesn't suit you…"

"I, I didn't know what to do…Generally I am a strong girl but…when I heard who he is I wanted to try to make him change his mind. I was even willing to kneel before him…"

"Never kneel before anyone…is not for girls to do. A lady never humiliates herself for anyone!"

"But…"

"As a butler I have the task to lecture and guide the young mind towards the good direction. Let me do such with yours too."

"Ok…"

"I don't ask you to trust me like you trust him, but I need you to know I can be your confident."

"I understand. I will go now."

"I am going too. I have to tell him. And one more thing. Never believe what Michealis says. He doesn't know Marin at all."

* * *

Claude slowly made his way towards Marin's room to inform him about Michaelis. He was reluctant to do such though. It wasn't the best subject. He would not mention Hunter's interference…

He knocked at the door and entered when answered. Marin was tense. And Claude remembered about his link with Hunter…He could feel her distress.

"Master, I am here to inform you that Michaelis programmed your fight for Saturday night, at Met…"

"What about Hunter? Why did my sweetie cry?"

"It's…"

"Michaelis? He was the jerk that made her cry?"

"If you knew, why didn't you come?"

"Because you were there. You comforted her like I always do and I found it not necessary to be there. Thanks for that. Take good care of her. She trusts you. I do too. Since then…"

"Since we were in London, since we spent hot nights, made love as you called it?"

"Since I dared open your heart. It is part of your punishment."

"I expected that. I will take the best care of her."

"Good. If you please, prepare something to eat…"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"'Your Highness'?"

"Yeah."

He went to the kitchen, laid his hand on some food and started preparing something he knew was delicious. Gaby entered and opened the freezer, taking out a frozen pizza. He stopped her.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Cook it and eat it. Why?"

"I prepare food, you stay and wait it."

"Oh dear, you're serious. I shall give up. But if I don't like it, I come back to my pizza."

"Oh, you will definitely like it. Now go where you must."

Gaby left and he started slowly preparing the food. He was so concentrated that he didn't feel Hunter behind him, throwing a glare at the freshly cooked food. She was studying how he was preparing it. As she shifted to see better, he got a grip on a knife, not realising who the person wad and turned around with the knife pointed to her.

Hunter jumped and he stopped. She slowly moved closer, touching the knife and pushing it down. "You don't have to defend yourself…No one wants to kill you."

"It just happened. I am terribly sorry. What were you up to? Pizza?"

"No. I was watching how you were preparing the food."

"Wanna help with the dessert?"

"What is it?"

"Well, as I found some fresh oranges and some crème, I considered grabbing some chocolate and making some 'Orange Cake with crème and chocolate slim topping'. You feel up to it?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I am getting the chicken in the oven, set the time, the appetizer can wait, I already baked some bread and cut some tomatoes and cheese. Some sort of biscuits… I need chocolate for the cake. Wanna come help me with buying it?"

"Yes, I want to see you preparing it too!"

"Ok, let's go!"

As they went to the market, Claude explained her everything she asked him about the cake and as they got there, they began to search for the chocolate he needed.

"So, what kind?"

"A bit bitter. Not totally bitter. You know such a chocolate?"

"Yes. I think I found it already." As Hunter was setting the chocolate in the cart, from behind, one of her high school colleagues appeared.

"Hunter Black! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!" of course, her friend, Jenn…

"You got it all wrong Jenn! He is—"

"I am Claude Faustus, the Neophyte Family butler."

"You are their butler? And nothing else?"

"Exactly. I am just a butler. And quite, one hell of one."

"Oh, I thought I will get to see the day you get a boyfriend! You remember how you threw Justin aside? He was so cute, in the eleventh grade, and he only wanted you!"

"He wasn't fitting my description of perfect…"

"But look, Claude does! He is even tall! How tall are you exactly?"

" 6'2"ft."

"He's totally perfect for you…" Jenn said staring intensely at Claude.

"I don't think so. If you excuse us Jenn, we have dinner to prepare." She said rushing Claude towards the cash desk to pay and go far away from Jenn…

* * *

As they walked home Claude wanted to press her a little. He didn't quite get her reaction when Jenn said boyfriend but now he will totally see it.

"So, I am your boyfriend?"

"W-what!? No, no! Jenn always does that…I mean, you look good, I-I don't try to say anything I simply…"

"It's ok. Stop blushing for nothing. I was kidding. Let's prepare this at once."

They set the chocolate on the table, Claude took out of the oven the chicken and prepared for the next part. The cake. He started with the crème, putting Hunter to melt the chocolate and cut the orange. One orange went into the crème, its bits visible. Claude added something to make the crème a bit more thick, thick enough to stay still. He then took a saucepan and applied the melted chocolate on its walls. After a time, he took the crème, put it into the saucepan and topped the cake with chocolate and orange slices, carefully peeled.

"Now you put it in the fridge?"

"Yes. Well, I will prepare the appetizers and I will lay the table."

"I will make them while you set the table. It's almost time and soon, Gaby will return for pizza."

"If you think you can do it…But be careful. If Michaelis dares to show up…"

"I shout…Go, almost the time!"

He laid the table nicely, with care and gentleness. He then put the silverware and made his way to the kitchen to get the appetizer. Hunter was ready with them and handed them to Claude. Then, they called everyone for dinner.

"Mmm, smells good. I hope is as good as it smells cause if not, I am going back to my pizza." Said Gaby teasing.

"It's as good. You'll see." Said Hunter. "I watched him prepare them and even then they smelled great."

Everyone sat and began to eat. Irina's figure lightened when she took some of the 'biscuits' he prepared and soon, the chicken arrived. It was stuffed with ham and cheese and topped with some delicious condiments. Marin had no comments. Claude always cooked great and there was no doubt that he was one of the bests.

And there it goes, cake time. Surprised faces when the cake appeared. As they all ate, Claude was waiting for reactions.

"Very good. You do worth your salt." Said Gaby.

"Of course he does. And now, let's talk about Michaelis. He was here today."

"He was what?" everybody asked surprised.

"Yeah, he was here."

"And what was that he wanted?"

"He warned me. We are to fight this Saturday. At Met."

Claude looked at Marin who was relaxed. He was confident that his powers are way greater than Michaelis' and he would beat him, no doubt of that.

"Now, I need a bit of a training. I am out of hand. Not needing to fight any longer, I simply neglected my condition. Two hours would do the trick."

Claude looked at Marin through narrowed eyes. He was simply irresponsible. Two hours? That would do the trick? He was insane! "You seriously think that two hours would bring you the victory? He trained for years to beat you and you want to train only that little?"

"Actually? Yes."

"Oh, you don't! You will train everyday!"

"I don't require that. You'll see. Only two hours will suffice now that I have more seals than before. 10."

"Ok. We begin tomorrow." Claude said a bit angry.

"Then I won't have to move my ass to do such…" Gaby said content of the turn of events.

* * *

After dinner was over, Claude started cleaning the table, Marin soon off to bed. He will have to take care of him. He was like a child. He would be stubborn and refractory. He won't let him be until he did as Claude wished. Claude hadn't spent so many years for getting him killed. As he was gathering the dishes and transporting them to kitchen, he heard a cry from upstairs. A very familiar, heart-braking cry. Hunter. But then there was a soothing voice. A voice that sang her a song, song that sent her to sleep. What else could be expected from a vampire who owns the Metropolitan Opera and is also a singer? " _Someone plays Phantom of the Opera lately. Music of the night…"_

As he thought to himself, Marin got out of Hunter's room, moving to the kitchen, before Claude's attention could catch his fast move. Then Claude entered the kitchen and saw smoke in the air. Cigarette smoke.

He slowly set the dishes in the sink and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the smoking vampire, sitting on the table, leg crossed. The look in his eyes very euphoric. Slowly hazel tuning to blue.

"What is it that the master desires and couldn't wait for me to appear?" he said in a playful voice.

"If you can figure what is wrong, you're a genius…!"

"It is not hard. You look euphoric, and there is no reason to it. Your eyes turned blue, which means that you are relaxed and your control over them faded. You are drugged. That's it. You will regret it. Maybe the euphoria lasts longer for vamps than for humans but the consequence will last too. And I won't forgive your training tomorrow."

"Oh, Claude, you're so so so SMART!" he burst in a sick laughter. "You always know what is wrong with me!…"

"The question is why you did this. Actually, why?"

"Why? I can't learn to be lonely! That sickening song… _Child of the wilderness, Born into emptiness, Learn to be lonely, Learn to find your way in darkness. Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you ?Learn to be lonely, learn to be your own companion…Ever dreamed out in the world, there were arms to hold you? You've always known, your heart was on its own! So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness, Learn to be lonely, learn how to love live that is lived alone. Learn to be lonely, life can be lived, life can be loved, alone…._ I hate it! It's so true! I hate the end of the Phantom!" he was delirious but still could reason his pain. "Who cares for ME?"

Claude ran into him and grabbed him by his wrists. "You ain't alone! You have Hunter who cares for you, you have Gaby, me!"

"But SHE doesn't. I don't want her love if she doesn't but I need her support too!" he said, referring to Irina and clinging to Claude, trying to calm him.

"I am here. I am your friend and servant! Spit your venom on me and let the people see the happy, cheerful and seducing vampire!"

"Kurodo…" he said Claude's name with Japanese accent. He was already switching tongues…

"You already started switchin' tongues. I won't be surprised if you will talk all the tongues in one sentence."

Marin got the grip of Claude's suit jacket and pulled him closer, hugging him. Claude was between his legs, Marin still on the table. At least he stopped talking all that nonsense. Maybe he felt lonely, but he should scream when it hurts. Not keep it in.

Slowly, Marin lifted his head and looked at Claude lovingly. He knew that glare. Poor fool was so high that right now he needed _something._ Marin claimed Claude's mouth and demanded entrance. Claude reasoned and realised he wasn't belonging to someone, so he was free to do what his master wanted. He denied entrance, forcing him to order. Marin still tried to enter but the demon didn't allow.

"Let me in…"

"Was that an order?"

"I order you, let me in, respond to my touch…For God's sake! Give me affection!" he said almost crying.

"Yes Your Highness." As he said that, Marin's assault continued, Claude responding to his kiss and touches. Desperate need could be felt radiating from the vampire, as he clasped his legs around Claude's waist, rubbing his aching erection against Claude's, the pants' fabric becoming more and more an obstacle…

"Foustas… aishiteru yo…"

"No you don't! You're to high to realize who you love. You say it because I am here."

"Please, tonight…give me affection…it's not an order…is a plea…"

"Should I take you to your bedroom? I would rather not have to clean a mess in the morning. As I guess you want, well…sex."

"I want everything you give…"

"Yeah, you are high, far long gone…" as he lifted him, silencing him while carrying him to his bedroom to make his pleasure. He couldn't believe this guy had sex drive while high…Claude's ass will be sore in the morning…

As he got in Marin's bedroom, he set the vampire down. The clingy creature wouldn't let him go. He had to undress if he wanted sex! "Let me undress so you can begin!"

"No…You undress me…"

"What?"

"You are that sheepish? I meant I want you to give it to me! I need you…right here and now. Even if here would be a naked woman I won't be able to take her…I am to full of pain of my own to care for other's! Take me Kurodo…I need you here with me, in me. Make me forget my pain. I will be your slave but take me!" his desperate voice echoing in Claude's head. He wasn't only high. He really was depressed too. "I will suck, I will lick, I will moan and scream like a whore but give it to me!" as he pulled Claude's suit jacket off, taking Claude's hands and putting them everywhere on his body.

Claude didn't know what to do. It firstly was an order then a plea…which one?…As the man was desperate, Claude started undoing his shirt, throwing his red tie somewhere and disposing the vampire's clothes with no care, locking the door and putting a ward on the room. He soon out of his own and laying the vampire on his back, his erection absolutely hard from his touches. Claude kissed him lovingly, descending from mouth to jaw line, to his ear and down on his neck. Kissing, nibbling and licking. The vampire's hand playing in his hair while moaning deliciously, making Claude hard. Claude descended even lower, collarbone to nipples. Of course, a sensitive zone, and with the drugs help, even more sensitive. Marin gasped as Claude started his ministration's on his nipples, his fingers pulling Claude's hair in pleasure. Claude's hand reached lower, where Marin's erection stayed neglected. He started pumping him and then, his ministration moved on the vampire's hardness.

Claude took his tip in his mouth, teasing with his tongue, inserting it in his slit and then, gulping his shaft completely. The vampire was screaming of pleasure, pushing Claude's head lower instinctively. It's been so long. So long since he would take the man's penis in his mouth and seductively suck, the sly vampire's expression would light with delight and guilt. But now, he was the needy one. This time he needed this. He sucked him in such a manner that the man came hard in his mouth. Claude drank every drop of cum, then, leaning over him, kissed Marin, making him taste himself. He moaned into the hot kiss.

Then Claude stopped. He raised and sat between the man's legs, looking at his body, admiring it. "You look beautiful…I want to ravish you…" He wasn't able to do such the first time. He was to busy with the lust to observe the beautiful muscular form. The packs of muscles well contoured and his pectorals of a man who worked his body. He was a sight to behold. His blue eyes not having any effect when drugged, his glasses out of use and reach. Claude spit in his palm and started freaking his erection. The vampire thrusting his hips, showing his need.

"Please Claude! Take me now! I need it…"

"One second…" and then he lined himself with his warm entrance.

"Rough Claude, not slow and caring."

"Drugs make you bipolar. First you want affection now rough sex?"

"This is my view of affection. I need friction, lots and I can feel your passion and affection very well. It doesn't have to be all slow and gentle to signify affection!"

"Ok, now shut up." And he silenced him with a kiss as he thrusted in forcefully. He started moving in and out at a slow pace than faster and faster, gripping his hips, holding him still, looking at the moaning vampire.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, ahhhhh, yeahhh…More! Moooooore…Mmmm, hmmmmm. There!"

"You like it huh? You are so maddening… why am I doing this? Ahh, you're so fucking tight!"

"Yes Kurodo…Yes, I am your whore! Give it to me! I can take it!"

"Moan! Scream! Grip me, dig your nails in my skin! Beg me!"

"Auhhhhhhhhhhhh! There! Mhhhhmm, huuuuh! Slam faster, reach your demonic speed! Make me cummmmmmmm…Pleasepleaseplease!" he said gripping Claude, doing as he said, leaving marks of his nails, sharpened by his state, loss of control over his power, nails growing dangerously and fangs showing. The same for Claude. His fangs out and eyes flashing fuchsia with lust and greed for the other's body and moans. He did as told, reaching his normal demonic speed, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh accompanying the man's moans and cries for attention. They kissed, their fangs breaking the soft skin of their lips, blood flowing into their mouths, on their tongues, the sweet demonic and vampiric taste mingling together in the perfect elixir.

"Claude…I'm gonna come….." as he came hard on his chest and Claude within him, seconds after. He slammed a few more times and then stopped. He sat on the vampire now heavily breathing, their stomachs strained with Marin's hot seed, still in the vampire's tight entrance. He had no wish to let go of that heat.

"I missed you Marin…I missed this…"

"I did too. But we have to stop. When the contract is on, no more sex. No more love making. I will miss it but I will survive. Don't pull out. Thank you. Kabsamnida…"

"I won't pull out. I will stay here with you. You may need me in the morning, when the drug's effect will fade and your head will ache like Hell."

"Oh…It explains my sex drive huh?"

"You lost your mind, not to mention…"

"Oh, Holly shit…I was serious about affection and loneliness. Very few care for me. I was always rather alone, like Gaby. No one really understood. If I forced you in this, then please forgive me…"

"I wouldn't have done it if you didn't start it…"

"I wouldn't have started if I weren't drugged. I have a request."

"What you wish?"

"A bit of your blood in the morning. But now I want you here with me. In me."

"Yes Your Highness, I will. Both stay and give blood. Now sleep, my beautiful Master…"

Claude lat him drift to sleep and thought more and more of his future contract. " _You want to devour him Erawyo…Why? Why can't you let him be? If you don't give it up, well, I will eat you."_ Claude put his head on Marin's chest and drifted to sleep. In the morning he should give him a glassful of blood. That would help his head ache. As they sat there, hours passed, morning closer and closer. At almost 5 o'clock in the morning, Claude began to shift, still in the other male. He stirred him awake because of pushing in…

"Claude, I like having sex with you but, I wanted to sleep…" waking Claude.

"Oh, was I pushing in?"

"No, your penis has it's own will…He likes my ass."

"You mean like this?" as he pushed deliberately.

"Mhh, yeah. Now stop it…"

"Moan just a little for me…"

"You greedy demon! What do you want to hear?"

"Needy moans as I thrust."

"Mhhhhh, Claude, please! Bring me to orgasm! Give me your hot big cock which is really out of the normal standard…"

"Jerk, you destroyed a beautiful plea!"

"I am sorry that I said the truth…I still am drugged…What is your size actually…?

"I will regret it. 22 cm circumference and 25 length…"

"Oh, you treasure! How many gays and bisexuals wouldn't want that?"

"You are so high!"

"You know why I turned bisexual?"

"No. Care to tell?"

"Because of the several rape nights, saving that girl's ass. And then I met this guy, Erik, which I began to like and he was bisexual and we did it. After a few months of relationship, this girl appeared and took him from me. Not on purpose but it didn't turn out quite ok."

"Heart broken and bisexual. That's why you hate to attach. You're afraid."

"If I attach, I may loose."

"What? You will always have me. And, there is nothing I can't help you with."

"I guess so…"

"Fine, you should take a shower… or you want to sleep more?"

"Just a bit, it's five in the morning…Could you just pull out now?…before you tease me more."

"Yes. And, Master…"

"Mh? What did you wanted to say?" as he looked at the demon on his chest.

"This…" and he kissed him, pushing himself forward into the tight heat.

"Mhhh dmmmndmon!" moaned into the hot kiss, Claude's hardness, the problem at hand.

"We will have to stop…" he said as Claude stopped.

"Yes, we will. Is for your good and mine." He said and pulled out, lifting from the bed, gathering his clothes and going for a shower. Marin fell asleep and when Claude was clean and clothed he went to the kitchen and selected a round glass just to cut his wrist opened and begin pouring his dark red blood in it.

"Drugged and hungry, huh?" a voice from behind asked. Someone he saw just once before. Hunter's brother.

"I know you recognize me and your fear and anger grow but I won't hurt you. My High Master, I mean Gaby told me what are you here for. Plus that I am going to miss my sister for four years. Father takes me for learning his skills and he keeps Hun away."

"Why are you telling me this? And how you know he is drugged?"

"He does that when stressed. When he has in schedule for the opera " _The Phantom of the Opera"._ He finds himself in the role."

"And still…"

"I told you about that because I want you to take care of her if he dies. Gaby doesn't want Hunter because she is too weak. She trains only elite. And Hunter learnt to sing well from Marin. Gaby was too hard to learn from. This shows how hard she is to please."

"I didn't expect less. But I won' be around if he dies. I am only a demon."

"I bet that for his memory you would stay. But, however, you care, demon or not."

"You leave?"

'Yes. I left her a note. I couldn't bear her sadness."

* * *

After the black man left, Claude continued to pour in the glass. He would serve him in the morning and then would go check on Hunter to see just how she feels and maybe prepare her something sweet to chase away the sadness if the case was.

He slowly raised the glass and went to his room, letting the blood on the nightstand, near his glasses. He got him out of the wardrobe a white shirt, a black tie and another suit, as he would have to clean the one from last night, that landed…somewhere. Great. Now he had to find it too! He slowly moved across the room and then went to see Hunter. She was in his care too.

As he entered her room, his eyes landed on the sifting form that seemed to have a nightmare. She shifted nervously, saying incoherent words, trying like to avoid something. Claude approached her, and slowly lowered himself over her form. She started moaning like hurt and hitting for escape and then he took the choice, he woke her up.

Hunter woke up dazed and scare, jumping away from Claude who was hovering above her. He tried to calm her, but she couldn't . she was very scared. When she finally calmed, he leaned closer and soothed her. And there it goes…

"What was the nightmare that did that to you sweet Lady?" he said slowly in something that seemed a purr.

Hunter shuddered at the way he asked, his voice making her every cell vibrate. He had such a deep velvet voice. She slowly gathered herself and spoke, unsure that the words will truly get out of her mouth.

"It was about Sebastian and Master and you…Like he was resurrected…or some sorts…"

"And what did he do?"

"Not him…"

"Master?"

"N-no…"

"Oh, no, you can't be serious!"

"It was just a dream…and we were fighting, what were you thinking?" she lied.

"I don't know, I don't like being at fault anymore…Not even in dreams…"

"Oh…"

"Want something to eat?"

"Yes, I would like that."

As he was gone, Hunter's mind flew to the dream. She wasn't scared, she was surprised. The dream was not about her and Claude fighting but kissing. She dreamt that Sebastian was somehow resurrected and she was afraid and Claude protected her and one night she was with him and started kissing him, her hands roaming his body. He then slowly responded to her touch. That was truly bad. That dream was not to be known…

Claude then brought her breakfast and she ate silently. He could swear something was wrong. That dream wouldn't scare her so badly…they fighting, what could possibly happen? And there was no way in Hell, Sebastian could return after death. Yeah, a bullet or anything like that can't kill him, but a very nice shot from a mighty vampire can.

"I prepared you some clothes too. You should get dressed, the day just began and I think Master would want you to go spend the day with friends."

"I don't quite agree."

"As I thought you would say that, I also took the liberty of calling one of your best friends to go out with you."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because this is Master's will. She'll pick you up at eleven."

"Damn demon!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" and he exited smiling.

Damn, now she would go out and have to answer to Elena's questions about the mysterious butler who called her…Great. That dream, now this! He really was up to something. Maybe he didn't want her to see her Master working hard with him or something. Or something happened to Master and Claude won't tell…

* * *

Later that day, Marin woke up and drank the so delicious blood that came from Claude's wrist and instantly felt better. The demon's blood helped him with the drugs effect, minimizing the pain. Yeah. His head spun for a few minutes but then came back to normal. He dressed himself for the morning and went to breakfast. He couldn't wait to move in the manor. This house was no longer interesting. But today he had things to do. He had to train, or else, Claude will wash the ground with him…He was basically right to do so, but, back to reality, Marin was trained enough.

Well, the result of four hours of training was this…A very tired vampire, a proud demon and a death glare. Claude just avoided every hit. Which meant there was a big problem. Not being able to touch Michaelis would prove Claude right. Not Michaelis would lose. He's the one who trained 136 years to beat Marin, not vice versa.

"See, Not Trained Enough!"

"Ok, ok! I'm wrong and I will always be! How will I ever live with this?!"

"If you feel like kidding then just go die in his hands."

"I tend to be ironic when I am afraid. Or I don't care. But right now, I feel so dead…"

"It's because of the drugs. The blood slowed down the effect but it didn't reestablish your speed. You thought you moved fast but you just moved slow. You can use weapons. He surely will."

"Well, I have a sword and a naginata. Sword from the sharing of power with Gaby with her inner demon Tenshou and naginata as Soul Hunter main weapon."

"Good."

They slowly went back to their house. The training place was underneath Met. A lot of mysteries hidden by that building.

And so days passed. Saturday night was approaching. All of them were a bit terrified. It was the day. That damn day that was going to end either well or bad.

They were ready for it. Claude at least knew he did all was possible to avoid death and there was nothing more he could improve. He was damn sure that with all the seals free, Marin will win. They were all gathered in the living room, drinking the last glass of blood.

* * *

Marin then raised to leave. He was ready. Gaby raised too and Claude nonetheless. Hunter was left with Irina. As they went to Met, tension built more and more. It could almost be cut with a knife. They arrived and waited in front of the Met and Michaelis soon arrived.

"Ready to die Vampire?" he shouted from the distance.

"You? About me I ain't worried."

"So, let's go up there and begin."

They went on the roof of the opera and slowly approached each other. Weapons set. Sebastian had a nice sword from Hell and Marin chose his scythe. If he was going to do something, he was going to do it right. As both of them relinquished all their power, the game began.

Sebastian went straight for the heart of the demon before him which dodged and spun Sebastian by his sword, rotating with his scythe to get the demon's head. They were now crossing weapons large amounts of power could be felt, Marin's scythe radiating a blue light and Sebastian's a red one. They dueled and Sebastian pushed Marin backwards and emanating from his sword a ray of energy, just about to hit the vampire. Marin stopped it with the field of his scythe, then collected it and resent it in a grater force.

"Didn't expect that huh?"

"Shut it, vampire!" and he bared his fangs going behind Marin and attempting to bite but he caught one of his horns and pulled him away from his neck. Sebastian continued to try but to no avail. Marin caught a glimpse of tiredness in Sebastian's moves and went for the exact same thing the demon tried. He bit Sebastian's neck hard, ripping a bit of flesh. The demon was stuck. When did that freaking low class demon (that's how demons see vampires) blessed by Heaven, get his neck in little than a second of rest? Sebastian broke from his thinking and started attacking again.

It was an intense fight that didn't seem to end. They were attacking and dodging and sometimes both of them injured each other. If it is to say this, Sebastian was the severely injured one. Marin was fine. Tension building in the expectance of the end, as both of the creatures were getting more and more tired. The final.

Sebastian's sword was through Marin's heart, and Gaby and Claude watched in awe as he lost for what? A second of sight. Sebastian's face grew proud and evil as he watched the blood-coughing man.

"You're dead now, vampire. Your last prayer?"

"I pray that you will be forgiven."

"Why?"

"Because if you look at the sky, you will see that it looks exactly like 5 minutes ago. Clouds didn't move an inch."

"You…"

"I stopped the time. This shot never happened. Actually," he said pulling the sword out of his chest and moving behind the demon, the place were the sword's scar should be now totally healed. "I think you are going to die right…Now." As he raised the scythe and split Sebastian in two and dissipated. It was done. He won. He killed Sebastian.

"Maybe in another life, we will not fight but be friends." And lowered himself to the ground where Gaby and Claude watched proudly the vampire descending with the crown of victory. He did it. He was worth his place in the Royal Family.

"You did it!" Gaby burst happily. He survived.

"I knew you could." Said Claude.

"Yes. Now, please, let's get back home. Tomorrow, we move into the new house and we have to buy furniture and all we need."

"Yes Your Highness" Gaby and Claude responded in unison and they left


	14. Get ready for the Show/Break a leg!

And after that fight they went back home. Hunter almost jumped when saw him alive. She knew he won. Irina resigned with a smile. It was understood for him that she was somehow glad he didn't die. Well, it wasn't much to it. Now Claude could do his contract and wait for Erawyo to make his way out.

And after everything was settled, came another subject. The new house. He began. "Well, now lets talk about the new move. The new house. We will move in on Monday, when I take you all away from the opera…"

"Marin, I thought of something…" Irina broke his line.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you want to be cruel?"

"Sort of…"

"Well, I thought it might be useful a servant for me, not to pester Claude around and for you to torture…"

"Who is this person."

"Bring Michaelis back. He will be our slave. Please, please, please! Pretty please!" putting puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeee! I wanna play with somebody! With him!"

Marin's eyes went large as saucers. Then he formed the simple question. "To do **what** with **him**?" he asked amazed, thinking of pervy things. Sort of Irina with a whip and a sexy costume…Whipping Michealis…

"To play. What? Didn't you do that too when you were little?"

"Oh, that kind of play…"

"What were you all thinking about?! Dudes!"

"Sorry Irina, we play with other toys now…"

"It's not that kind of play!"

"Good idea. He will pay and Irina will _play_ …" said Gaby. "You can even play together!" and Irina blushed.

"Yeah…" Irina said…

Marin pondered the idea and agreed to it. "We'll bring him tomorrow night back. Tonight rest all of you."

* * *

And they obeyed, everyone going to sleep. Hunter was sleeping tight and happily and hoped that his plan to bring Sebastian back was not going to go bad.

The next morning they all woke and Claude went to get the candles for the night ritual. And as a matter of fact, he wasn't to happy about bringing Sebastian back. What if something goes wrong for him? What if Marin would include in contract? What if he will have to share the soul with Sebastian?

Marin was in Gaby's bureau, discussing the ritual and Marin's plans. What was he going to do with Sebastian, even if slave-like. He was sitting in his normal armchair, face to face with his niece.

"And, what are you doing with him?"

"I don't know, I really have no idea. What could he possibly do to please me?"

"You can use him as a sexual slave…"

"No. Not sleeping with the enemy. He will take care of Irina, I don't trust him near Hunter so that, Claude will be on for that."

"And, are you going to put him in the contract too? How is he going to be your slave if he is not bound in a contract?"

"Shit, I forgot about it. I will include them both. Claude will be up to killing me. I need Sebastian in a collar, a free demon in my house is a bad thing and he can deny my orders. That's why, he will be there too.

"Are you ready to bring a dead to life?"

"More than ever."

The evening passed slowly and Hunter was a bit afraid. Claude arranged the candles in concentric circles. It was scary. She went near him and started asking questions.

"How are they going to do it?"

"Well, I suppose they will use a bit of blood and incantations, nothing to stylish…but Gothic."

"Oh…"

"Are you afraid?" he asked concerned.

"A bit. I mean, bringing the dead back to life…It's scary."

"If you want, I will stay near you."

"T-thanks." She answered shyly.

"It's ok…

Time approached and Gaby and Marin came in sight. They nodded to Claude to light up the candles and as he did so they entered in the centre of the circles. As they stood there, they joined hands and started the chanting in the vampires tongue.

"Shih skathak mijksha, smithsuh kajaheun rigmithah Sthyks soreun micht kilha harshi shkaj. Kkhalin fahreun ilhim ihat, caeltae milreun jkam mich…(We call out, to the god of river Styx please listen. We are calling for your help, make us bring a dead to life…)

And as they chanted, their powers mingled, red with blue mixed and a sign was lit in the floor.

"Brighiht micht glih shah skah shiktaph Michaelis Sebastian, suhtem Malphas, Prihtam dich Haell, inhiman mitoh loth. Ewonul yeol himgjiy. (Back we call the one named Michaelis Sebastian, aka Malphas, President/Prince of Hell, we want him here. May our blood bring him here.)

And suddenly the floor cracked open and Hunter grabbed Claude by the hand as a dark figure rose from the floor, between the two vampires whose blood was now falling on the creature. It was Sebastian. All naked but that wasn't the problem. He was alive. Gaby and Marin stepped aside and he raised his head to Marin. With disbelief he opened his mouth to say something.

"W-why…" was all the demon could mutter. All he could ask…

"Why what?" asked Marin mockingly.

"Why h-hast you brought me back?"

"Well, I brought you here with a purpose. Claude, go bathe him and…"

"I am not moving until I know…"

"Huh? You really want that now?"

"Y-yes."

"I brought you to be my slave, and maybe you prove yourself useful. It's more like a payback for trying to kill me and cause hell to my loved once. Now, I will cause you Hell."

"How?"

"I will make a contract with you and Faustus."

Claude remained stuck. He said it. He was going to include Michaelis in HIS contract, and was going to share Erawyo with him. He could've shout but it was to no avail. What would he win out of this? Maybe he permanently loses the contract. Sebastian seemed stuck too.

"As I said, Claude, bathe him and explain him about my plan of contract."

"Yes Your Highness…" he said reluctantly, raising a speechless Sebastian from the ground, covering the…important parts…

* * *

He carried the demon to the bathroom and sat him on a chair, while he prepared the water and towels. He then went out of the room and grabbed some clothes for Sebastian's size. He then turned back and stopped the water.

"Get in the tub." Claude said to the younger demon. Sebastian obeyed and entered in the hot water. He had a few scars that hurt but he could handle it.

Claude explained him about the soul they were going to get and he wasn't quite happy. Sebastian knew he would be a slave for the rest of the eternity but he was rather happy. He wasn't dead. Claude slowly washed him where he couldn't.

And so time passed in the bath and once he was out, they were ready for the contract and all gathered in the main room.

"Ready to sign on the line?" asked Sebastian and Claude in unison.

"I guess so…" he breathed the words.

"Good, then let's begin…" as smoke got them tangled and both demons asked for the offer and wish. Because it was a vampire, rules were different. He chained the demons to one of his rings and said his wish.

"I will offer you my inner demon…"

"In change of what?" both Claude and Sebastina asked, but Claude was afraid. Since he knew about the contract, he wondered what could he ask for?

"In change of you as my butlers for eternity…" they were stuck. They had to sign it know. And they did.

"Where do you want our sign?"

"Be it on my shoulder muscle."

"Ah, Classics…"

* * *

And as he was marked that was for the night. Sebastian was asigned a room and as Irina's personal butler. The next day they went to the new house. It truly was big and everybody went to choose a room. And the problem was not the choice but how would you decorate it. They had to buy loads of furniture. Marin was ready to do the mistake of his life. Give Irina his credit card.

"Look, I am giving you my credit card to buy furniture to arrange your room how you want. I don't want you to complain on how I or anybody else arranged it. Understood?"

"Fine, fine…! Stay chill, I will buy a few things…"

"Ok, take Claude and Sebastian with you."

And off they go. Irina took Sebastian and Claude with her in the biggest furniture shop in Manhattan. Claude was not very enthusiastic about it. He could bet by her face, that Irina would do something…something bad…

And they started the tour. Irina chose a shop. A bed shop. And as they entered the shopkeeper gleefully welcomed them and Irina wondered around and chose a cherry wood bed, with sculptured legs and the bedpost, sculptured as well. It costed a lot. Two nightstands from the same material and with the same models, and then they moved to lights. She chose some wall lamps with floral themes, a light blue and of course, expensive, pure crystal. Further they moved to wardrobes…She bought a big wardrobe from dark wood, again with flowers sculptured and Claude imagined that in it could enter 7 or 8 persons. Imagine Marin's face when that will arrive…

They went then to carpets. Claude stopped Irina a bit. "Don't you think you spent a little to much?"

"No…"

"I refer at the fact that you could've bought things alike with lesser money…"

"But I like what she chose. She has tastes, isn't it, Mistress?" he said proud, cutting Claude's ambition.

"Ok, fine…Go ahead…"

She chose a puffy carpet, (Claude's cleaning nightmare). With models in the colours of light yellow, the models beige and thousands of shades of beige…Expensive again.

And now chandeliers…One hell of a chandelier. A full crystal chandelier, very big and heavy. Their luck they were not going to carry it. Further, as expected from Irina, she went to get a wall tv, air conditioning, and a desk for her work…Drawing. The desk made of pine wood. 2 armchairs of cherry wood again, sculptured, chair for the desk, out of natural white leather, 5 expensive pictures, mini-library for wall, desk lamp, curtains from natural silk, transparent white with small embroidery. Bed covertures with roses, frills and flowers. Expensive flowers… Yeah, total costs…26.102.969 $ and 28 cents.

They finally arrived home, Irina grinning ear to ear. Marin saw her and asked her why so happy…

"Why so happy, Irina?" he asked slowly…

"Shopping!" and he saw Claude's face going blank… "I took a few things, insignificant…"

"How much money do I have left?"

"A…I wasn't paying attention. I don't recall…"

"Ok…I will se what's left on my credit card…

Later that day, after all the furniture from each of them arrived Marin checked the credit card he gave to Irina. "50 cents? Seriously? What did she buy that left only 50 cents!?" his luck he had more credit cards, absolutely full.

"You emptied my card!"

"Impossible!"

"I got 50 cents…Left."

"Maybe, but they were urgent things and I had to take them!"

"Let it drop…"

Irina put her puppy eyes and…"S-s-sorryyyyy…"

"I can't change you." He said thinking of his poor credit.

* * *

In the evening, Irina went in the garden and found Hunter on a bench. She was sitting in silence, looking at some photos on her phone. Irina caught a glimpse of a photo with Claude.

Irina looked and then…"HI! What you-re doing!?"

Hunter jumped and closed the phone. "Nothing…!"

"Aha, you know where Claude is?"

"No, I haven't seen him…"

"I was looking for help."

"Can't you use Sebastian?"

"No I like Claude better."

"I thought you liked Sebby…"

"No, Claude is sexier."

"What have all of you with him?"

"I don't know, what have you with him…?"

"What are you insinuating…"

"I don't know, I have the feeling he likes you…"

"Really?" Hunter said almost flying.

"Yeah…"

"So he likes me…"

"Ah, so you like him!"

"No, I don't!" Hunter blushed furiously. She wished the earth would break and swallow her.

"What about me?" and Claude appeared from the corner.

"N-n-nothing."

"Nothing important" Irina said…

"So are you gossiping about me…"

"Noooo…" Hunter denied desperately.

Irina backed and raised from the bench. "I'm letting you two alone. You have things to discuss."

" Not at all, I came to tell the young Missy that dinner is ready. She couldn't eat at lunch and I prepared her something."

Hunter blushed a deep shade of red as she rose and stumbled, ending in his arms, her face buried in his coat.

"You ok?"

"Y-yes. Let's go…"

* * *

A few days passed like this, silent and resigned, with joyful faces and a very strange atmosphere. Claude offered to dress her, as she was his duty, and she blushed. He knew she was a girl, but he wasn't going to be a jerk. Plus that, he quite liked her. She had something lovely, something that subconsciously drowned him to her. Like he liked her. He denied that thought.

And, it came! The new season at the Opera of Manhattan. Because of an incident with some drunk actors, Marin fired them and now had a problem. Get some fresh singers…

It was the first day of work in the new season and he had to hire the new singers. He didn't want to keep troublesome people around, though he kept Irina…He was staying in his bureau and was passing through all the stupid paperwork. Costume costs, tailors, singers…and all about money. Paying them…

And suddenly, somebody entered in the room. Not knocking, he assumed it was Claude, but…It wasn't. Slowly, the person approached without a word. Not raising his head he asked. "What is it Claude?"

"I just brought you coffee…" she said in a warm almost seductive voice. It was Irina. Definitely not Claude…

"Oh, thanks…" he looked at her in wonder and thought _"Ok, Weiiird…what did you put in it? Poison?"_

"What are you working on?" as she settled the cup down and slowly circled the desk, caressing the wood with the tip of her fingers.

"Well I was passing through all the costs of this season and all the and…" he explained, laying on his back in the armchair and gesturing at the papers.

"Yeah yeah. Got it." She stopped him and all of a sudden, she sat in his lap, a bit turned to him to watch his expression. Marin remained silent and seriously dumb folded. Irina…in his lap…IRINA.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Irina started touching him on his neck and down to his collar bone, undoing one button of the shirt, touching his skin slowly and gently. _Caressing him._ Now he was really stuck. But still, he wasn't going to break this moment… "I want to _play…_ " that. Was. Seductive.

"What would you like to play?" with the same tone as hers.

"Maybe… a love game?" and she started moving in his lap and approached his mouth and…

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" shouting happily.

"WHAT?" as he awakened from his beautiful dream. "WHY did you come?" he said and in his mind _"And right when things were getting heated up…Shit…Go die Claude…"_

"I brought you coffee! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WORK."

"Uhhh, coffee…Yeah…" remembering the dream.

"Get done with those. It's late and the new recruits are gathering. You don't want to leave Irina with all those beautiful young opera singers, now, would you?"

He looked at Claude like he was reading his mind…

"I mean, she's such a pretty girl among all those males, endowed males…Maybe more than me and you…"

"What are you saying?"

"I was referring to their voice. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing. You're right. How can we let her there…"

"Buckle up. It's time to listen to some voices…"

"Yes."

And they exited the bureau, went along the long corridors and finally arriving to the mass of man and women around Irina as she was organising them, sorting out their names. And there he comes.

"Siilenceee." As he sang the words, everybody turned their heads. Sebastian and Irina working on the sorting.

"Ok, now everybody! Move. I will call your names and you will sing something to test your voice. If you're good, you're hired. If not we flip the coin."

There was silence and he took his place near Irina, as she handled him the list. Out of 72 boys they needed 5 and of girls 8, out of 101. They sang and sang and there was one boy.

"Ok number 66. Do your magic!" said Irina gleefully. "Show me what you got."

"For you everything sweetie…" watching her every move and winking to her. Bad luck for him, just then Marin looked at him.

He was railing…"Get OUT!" he shouted angrily, the lowest he could.

"Why? I didn't even began dude!"

"I SAID OUT! You're not in a bar flirting and since when I am your dude? Did you live 2900 years?"

"But…" and he shot him a glance, a killing glance.

Irina now was staying put. " _What got him so angry? The way he called me or…oh nevermind."_

The guy exited with no longer stubbornness. And numbers passed again until number 69…

A tall young boy, 27, with green eyes and black hair, and a pretty face. Full lips…Lol…He was pretty worked, brawny. Uh. Irina was like shot with love arrows. She was looking at that guy like she was looking at Adonis. Marin watched her face and suddenly got uncomfortable.

"Ok 69, what's your name?"

"My name is Damon White sir."

"Polite. Like it. Sing for me…"

"Yes." And he began "All I ask of you" form the Phantom of the Opera. He sang nice but the way Irina was looking at him sent a shiver down Marin's spine. Like jealousy… He wanted to reject him. He knew he will reject him.

At the end of all this infernal audition it came to this. They had to choose one more boy and it was between two good ones.

"Well, I say between 52 and 60." Marin said looking down in the paper.

"I say 69. He sang very well…"

"I don't think so."

"He was even polite! Please Marin, chose him! He looks **good** and had a nice voice! What do you want more?"

"Why do you want him. You already have Sebastian!"

"Pretty please! C'mon, I don't think 52 or 60 are good because we have baritones. We need tenors and he is good!"

"Fine, we take him. Just shut up now." He was very angry. "Call him in…"

And as the day passed, Marin wasn't quite happy with his new purchase…that guy would cause him trouble. And it was by the time he was going to begin the new season, so the next day, rehearsals were in order.

Hunter entered his room with a cup of tea. She set it down and looked at him then asked about his plans for the new season. He looked at her and then said.

"Help me choose the cast. Put Irina somewhere you see her in The Phantom Of The Opera."

"Well, I thought of something fit for her…and for the new season, a début is in order…"

* * *

Next day at the Met, everyone was gathered and Marin came with a list and the manuscript for the opera. And there he went right on stage, looked at his singers, and mostly to Irina.

"Well I gathered you here for the new cast. And we go like this…

Phantom: Myself…

Raoul: James Eeps

Meg Giry: Anne McWhile

Madame Giry: Gaby…don't kill the ballet girls.

Mr. Firmin and Mr. Andre: Hugh Jackson and Conan Carson.

And, the very last piece…Christine Daae: Irina.

Irina was stuck…She? Christine? " _Wait, I…I…I'm Christine? That means I have to…NO…Oh Yes…I have to k-k-kiss_ _ **him**_ _…"_. James came behind Irina.

"You ok?" he asked concerned…Irina had a face, some sort of why-me mixed with Oh-Shit…or scared…

"I'm fine…Well…"

"You're nervous."

"Oh don't worry!" she shouted desperately. Everybody was looking at her…

And so rehearsals passed for 5 days. The opening gala was Sunday…And Irina did her best to avoid Marin. She was pissing him off world all the stupid things in the world…like… .

"I don't like this part here…"

"What are you trying to do? Piss me of until I fire you?"

"I'm hungry."

"You ate five minutes ago."

"I'm thirsty."

"You need to use the bathroom also?"

"I'm hot."

"I knew that, sweetie…"

"Now I'm cold."

"Like when you're with me…."

"My nose it's itching…"

"Scratch it…"

"Not nice…!"

"But to piss me off is?"

"Me? I'm just sharing my feelings with you…!"

"You DON'T WANT ME TO SHARE **MY** FEELINGS WITH YOU…" he finally shouted, angry to the brink. "Ok everybody, to the next scene. It seems that Irina has a problem with me…today, like all the other days…JAMES. Get here."

So there they were, on the "roof" and were rehearsing ok until now. Marin was content with that but the kiss was aproaching…James was going to do it and Marin…

"Ok, everybody, is break time, well done!"

James stopped, looked at him and said. "I didn't finish…!"

"No, you did and it was parfait! Lunch time, I remembered that someone was hungry and thirsty."

And they all went to the cafeteria to eat. She was sitting with James. And only with James…Talking about the opera and how should it be, that angered Marin again. James was talking about the kiss scene.

"I don't know…" Irina said shyly.

"Oh, don't worry, I will guide you! I did that before. Stop eating that much though! You won't get into the corset anymore~!"

"Ha, ha!" and she started teasing him.

After the small break, Claude came near Marin, Marin very angry.

"Oh, days pass so slowly. And you have to rehears the last part, from "Down once More".

"She wouldn't let me do it. It's just for a play! Why isn't she comprehending!"

"Maybe is because of you…"

"Why me? What's wrong with me?"

"Do you want me to begin?"

"No"

* * *

Well, the day passed slowly and at the half he went in his bureau, dismissing everyone. Irina remained to rehearse alone as he was closed in his bureau with the damned paperwork.

She was rehearsing for "Past the Point of No Return." He heard noise and he considered checking things. On stage Irina was walking from side to side and there was the part her back should be turned to him. Him, who wasn't there.

From behind Marin closed the distance, circling her waist with one arm and with the other took her hand to her heart. She shuddered and then saw a glimpse of glasses and knew it was him. He turned her a bit and kissed her with no regret…Irina's eyes went wide in awe. Why would he do that. He was still holding her tight to his body.

"The kiss wasn't here." She told him boldly.

"Oh, my bad." And he let her go. "Rehearsing alone?"

"Yes…What? Am I not allowed?"

"All alone…here…you think you can do all alone?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow's the gala. We hadn't done "Down once More"…"

"Oh, I forgot about that…"

"Shall we?"

"What?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Never mind…"

And they started, and soon were to kiss, as they sang, Claude came in a corner to watch the 'show' they put. Irina wasn't looking very happy, but she understood she had to…let his hands wander her body. And the kiss was almost there.

"God give me power to show you~ you are not aloooone~!" and she approached, his lips mere inches away…Almost touching, and Irina was a bit…reluctant…And Claude…

"You should stop here! Tomorrow is the gala and you don't want to tire our Prima Donna! Isn't it Your Highness?"

" _I'm going to kill him…"_ Marin thought. "No, I don't. Go home Irina. It was good."

"I knew it!" and she left like a real Prima Donna.

"You and Sebastian spoil her."

"How not? She's cute."

"Demon…"

"C'mon, how can you say no to such a cutie!"

"Simply, watch me…"

"You say you didn't like the kiss."

"What kiss?"

"Never mind." With a 'I-know-something-happened' face.

Marin sat on a chair from the stage and began. "Masquerade, paper faces on parade…Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…"

"Oh, why so sad?"

"Couldn't just let her kiss me? Did I ask to much?"

"You want that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you like or you love her?"

"I think I just…like her. Nothing more. Is not wrong to wish for a touch…"

"Oh, come here baby!"

"NO!"

"Uh, you hurt me…After I slept with you when you were drugged!"

"Shuddup!"

"After the blood I gave you!"

"Oh, I'm going…" and he left to the exit.

"Hey! You're leaving me here!?"

"Watch me doing it." Gesturing like a bitch.

* * *

And the big day came once more…All gathered in the morning at 7:30…Everybody was sleepy…

"Where is JAMES?"

"Maybe he's sleeping!" Irina shouted angrily…

"Well, I don't care about his beauty sleep! Call him now!"

"Don't call him, let him sleep!" she said again and Marin was really upset. He grabbed her wrist tight and harsh, turning her to face him. She scared a bit.

"I'm the boss here!" and Marin shouted to the worst he could, his voice echoing in the whole opera house. Everyone was shocked and frightened…he never did that before…And Irina was the victim.

"And this is me caring! And it _hurts."_

"You should CARE."

"Stop this! It's not my or anyone's fault that you are angry on the gala day! Look at you! You look like a crazy man!" nobody dared saying anything. "We all are nervous but we're not shouting like you."

He was silent. No more words as he released her hand with a twitch of his left eye…not good. Claude was close enough to hold him still from any other 'show'…

And then a phone call. Not good at all…

"Sir, there are some news…" a girl said shyly and afraid…

"SAY…What can possibly happen anymore…"

"Well, James is in hospital. He got hit by a car."

"WHAT? He didn't find the good moment to do so!"

"The question is what do we do now…" Gaby said from behind, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not helping."

"Oh I am. Use the second. He is tenor too. What was his name? Oh, Damon White."

"I don't like him…"

"It doesn't matter. We put him."

"Hu, fine…"

Irina came near Gaby and…"You put Damon? Should I rehearse with him?"

"Yes, you should." Gaby said, watching Marin's reaction. Not good…

"I will." She said shortly.


	15. Let the Game Begin

It was all like that. A madness. James was in hospital, Marin was fuming, Irina was ironic and angry and all Claude could do was keep Marin down. The more time passed the angrier he grew. It was because of Irina that this was happening. He liked her, she hated him and Claude was positive that Marin did more then like her. He was positive Marin loved Irina. His jealousy was visible when it came about James' replacement. Damon White.

"Where is the damn replacement?!" he yelled again.

"Here sir! Traffic jam…" Damon said.

"Go and rehearse, until tonight to be perfect!"

"Yes sir!"

Marin then went in his bureau and opened the door that lead on a long corridor, right underneath the Opera. And there he was. The catacombs he restored and made a decent place to spend time in. There he composed his first opera, "Mastermind". He made the fire and sat in his armchair watching the flames playing around. He didn't notice Claude behind him, resting his large hands on his shoulders.

"What is it? How did you know?"

"I simply know where my contractor goes. It's natural."

"Ah, that was it…"

"You're angry. I don't get it why. Please do tell me."

"It's…she doesn't want anything. She just goes against me."

"Relax Master. It's gonna be fine. But you yelled at her, pretty bad, and grabbed her really bad…"

"I was angry! Why didn't you interfere?"

"You had to put her in the right place a little. She has to understand."

"Claude, prepare me the bath, clothes and the mask please. I need this."

"Do you think she'll kiss you at the scene time?"

"She has to…"

"I will go prepare your bath…"

He went in the bathroom and started the water and prepared the towels then head to the dresser and pulled out the first costume for the Phantom. Yes, he would relax after that. He will be ok and won't yell anymore.

Claude took out his phone, and when Marin entered the bath, he exited calling Sebastian.

"Yes, what is it?" answered Sebastian.

"Hy. Be careful with Irina up there and put her still."

"Where are you?"

"I'm with him, setting his nerves down…"

"Irina's rehearsing with Damon and I think he just asked her out on a date."

"Don't tell Marin under any form! Don't ask why!"

"I am not idiot! He looks jealous which means he is jealous! I recognize a sin when I see one."

"Fine but be careful not to get any further until tonight!"

"I don't think Irina is capable of moving so fast even if she's a vampire…"

"I just warned you…" and he hung up going back just to find Marin with a wet and cold cloth on his forehead. He slowly approached the tub, took the cloth and cooled it again placing it again on his forehead. He then took a sponge and soaped it.

"Would you let me wash you? So after I could massage you?"

"I think it'll do. You'll use oils?" he asked.

"If this will relax you, yes."

"You relax me Claude… you comfort me every single time…"

"My loyalty to you is not to be doubted."

"If something goes wrong tonight I think I will go nuts. Would you still stay by my side even if I call you whatever gets in my mind at the moment? If I call you dog, monster, rat, worm or anything insulting?"

"Yes Your Highness. Even if that happens, I will be by your side. You should take a nap, it's good for nerves."

"I will take your advice. Tell Gaby I'm down here and not to disturb me until show time."

"Yes Your Highness." And Claude helped him out of the tub and dried him, leading him to the bedroom where he could massage him in peace. He had to relax him completely.

"So, how do you want me?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Bad. Joking, with your back to me of course."

"On all fours?"

"Stop thinking of that."

"I was barely asking you." As he sat, Claude poured the oils on the man's skin and began. His hands worked on Marin's back, watching his reactions. His moans were loud with pleasure.

"Does it feel good?"

"Very…You know what would feel better?"

"Mh? What?"

"I'll tell you when done…"

As Claude continued his magic, Marin was more and more chill and he seemed more at peace with the life. He almost forgot about why he was previously angry. Claude on the other hand was drowned to the man laying there. The oils ran dry and Claude leaned while continuing his ministrations and kissed Marin's spine all the way to the hip bone.

"Mmm, Claude…" he purred as he turned with his face to the demon. "Massage applies to chest too?"

"Yes… what kind would you like?"

"If you don't mind with…your lips…"

"Where specifically?"

"Oh, chest and maybe…lips too?"

"Order. I promised that we won't do it deliberately."

"I order you to massage me with your lips…"

"As you wish…" and Claude leaned over and started his ministration on Marin's collar bone, while the vampire moved his hands on Claude's frame, moving up to his hair and ruffling it. Claude went further to his pectorals and slowly kissed Marin's nipples.

"Claude baby…more there…"

"MMM!" as he raised his head. He adjusted his glasses. " 'Claude baby'?"

"What? You don't like it? Ohh, take these off! You don't need to see better where you kiss!"

"Say it again, or I stop kissing you…"

"Oh, Claude baby! You're so cruel…Please more, Claude baby…"

"I love how you say it…" and he continued accompanied by some occasional 'Claude baby' now and then. He got at where the towel was separating him from Marin's manhood. He took it away and the man gasped at the warm breath of his butler hitting his pride. He was surprised when Claude took him in his mouth. Marin's mind went wild, tired and aroused, he started imagining Irina doing it. Claude worked his mouth the best he knew to drive him over the edge. And as he came, Claude noticed something that hurt him a bit.

"Irina!"

That hurt. But he remembered. He liked Hunter. And Marin was just his lustful desire. "With pleasure, but I am not Irina."

"Oh Claude! I am sorry! Did I say Irina? Claude I…"

"Yes but…I am not angry. Say once more 'Claude baby' and I forgive you…"

"Ok… _Claude baby…"_ as he kissed him on the cheek.

"That was nice. You didn't do it often back then. Now is my turn."

"Your turn to what?"

"To kiss your eyes and lay you to sleep, Marin _baby…_ " and as he kissed him he fell asleep. "Sorry for spell, but you need to sleep."

* * *

Claude left, making his way to the surface. He there met with Sebastian and raised his anger when details about Damon's flirt were said. They will be dating for sure and that would not only anger him, but Marin will go crazy. Only if, but only if Marin will behave like an adult and let them be peacefully.

He also talked with Hunter and prepared her something to eat. He didn't have any idea what was she doing to make him like this. He adored being in her presence. She was always smiling at him and all that stuff. He could envision all that moments when opera girls would flirt with him and she would have a sad expression and when he would reject them, she would smile again. He knew, somewhere deep in his heart that Hunter likes him too. Not very sure what kind of 'like' was it…

Hours passed and show time came. Marin was dressed for show and Irina was backstage ready for the great gala. Damon was smiling at her continuously and sent her a message to her to go coffee after the show.

And it began. Irina sang 'Think of me' and all that stuff and there was the first Phantom scene. They made the mirror scene and Irina followed his lead.

And most to his delight she did so until "The point of no Return". There would be some uncomfortable touching and hard talk. Gaby was watching closely. Damon didn't seem quite happy about Marin since now, he was dating Irina and he was pretty possessive. But Marin was the boss so he wouldn't dare say anything.

_Phantom:"Go away for the trap it is set and waits for it's prey._

_You have come here_  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent  
Silent.

 _I have brought you_  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided.

 _Past the point of no return, no backward glances_  
Our games of make-believe are at an end  
Past all thought of 'If' or 'When', no use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

 _What raging fire shall flood the soul?_  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

 _Past the point of no return, the final threshold_  
What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return…"

_Christine:"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence_  
I have come here hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent now I am here with you  
No second thoughts, I've decided, decided

 _Past the point of no return, no going back now_  
Our passion play has now at last begun  
Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?

 _When will the blood begin to race_  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames at last consume us?"

 _Both: "Past the point of no return, the final threshold_  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return."

Marin touched her on the chest, his had to her heart, her back to his chest. Their voices merged and her heart rate increased as his body was shifting. Being this close to him wasn't something she wanted. For her, he was dangerous. She sought with her eyes for Damon to see him full of rage. Marin was purposely doing things like this.

His breath was now making her skin goose-bumps, his mouth so close to her neck. His eyes never leaving her body, mostly her breasts as he had the perfect view.

 _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_ _  
_ _Lead me, save me from my solitude_ _  
_ _Say you'll want me with you here, beside you_ _  
_ _Anywhere you go let me go too, Christine that's all I ask of…"_ and he was cut by the scene when she lifts his mask. She was surprised when instead of a destroyed face she saw just the scar of the X. She remembered the story very clear, how he got that scar. The special effects took them under the scene and the curtain closed.

"Good job Irina." He said.

"Thanks. Why didn't you use the silicon mask?"

"It's easier this way."

And Damon came like a storm.

"You know, you could've resumed to just normal touches rather than that!"

"I beg you pardon? Are you the director to give me instructions?"

"No. I am her new boyfriend." And Irina shot a killing glance. Why did he say that to Marin?

"You're what?" was all Marin could ask before Claude rushed to his side and told him the next scene begins right away.

He was shocked. He wanted to scream at the start and wanted to kill Damon when the second part of "Past the point " will begin but he thought he'd better not. He wasn't sure if he really loved her and would have no sense to do something like this. He would just do the scene.

It approached the time and they were at "Down once more", the last part, act. As it came, the last words were sang from the two men and it was Christine's part. Silence fell and the soft music could be heard.

Phantom: "You tried my patience. Make your choice!"

" _Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you…._

_You are not aaaaaaa~loooooooooooone!"_ and with that, Irina grabbed his face and forced her lips onto his. She didn't expect Marin to kiss back and keep her there. He asked for entrance in her mouth, and not knowing what to do, she accepted. He kissed her soft and deep, like he was really meaning it.

Marin's hands were locked on her neck, keeping her as much as possible. The public was cheering. He soon had to let her soft lips go. They broke the first kiss and Irina did it again, luckily remembering the scene in the movie. This time she was somehow lost. She didn't remember she was on stage. For a mere second, she, unknowingly was compelled. He did it mistakenly and soon Marin realised it. As Irina reluctantly broke the kiss, he uncompelled her. And he was regretting it every second.

From there it all went fine. Only his pride was hurt when he saw that Damon kissed Irina on stage at the end, with the public watching. Everyone looked kind of disappointed that she didn't kiss him. Instead Gaby came to his side and nuzzled in his arms. He softened. She was not the affectionate type but she couldn't stand to see him hurt.

"You cat…If you purr I will really believe that Sebastian infects people."

"Smile please. Irina won't love him forever you know. And besides, you have Claude and me."

"No, I have only Claude. You are my niece, we're other business. But, thanks for trying."

"Just do me the favour and hug me tight."

"Ok. I will."

"Hrrr, hrr, hrrrr~…" She purred like a cat in his arms.

"Although I am a dog person, I feel better when you purr."

"Knew it."

As they exited, Claude waited for Hunter. Sebastian was doing something strange. He was thinking…

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Claude asked.

"I was thinking…"

"You do that kind of stuff?"

"Actually, I do. You know me. I'm smart even if I pretend to be completely dumb."

"What is it?"

"You felt it? Radiating from him?"

"Yes. I guess time approaches for Erawyo to be devoured."

"Absolutely correct."

* * *

And so it was the next few days. Attacks from Erawyo. Rage outbursts and schizophrenia. Marin wasn't himself anymore. Now he was normal, now he was insane. Worst thing was that Hunter was the victim. Erawyo had something with her.

"Hunter, would you mind coming here a bit?" Marin asked one evening, as he sat on the couch and was watching TV.

"Hunt, don't. If you go there he might…" Claude said worried. In this last days he realised he truly loved Hunter and was trying his best to protect her from him.

"I don't get a choice…"

"Look, there is Gaby too."

"Hunter!" he called again. As she approached, she felt evilness radiating from him. Erawyo. Of course he won't give up.

"I am here, Angel."

"What's the meaning of this? Are you defying me? Do you really hate your life that much that you want to die?"

"No…"

" _Now, be a pretty girl and come here."_ And he tapped his lap. The voice wasn't belonging.

"I don't want to, Erawyo…"

" _You slut. Do you thing you can defy me like this? Do you think he can save you? Do you thing that scum of a demon can try anything? Or the other? That his beloved Irina can get you out of my hands?"_

"What about me Erawyo? Can I?" asked Gaby walking closer to Hunter. "Maybe Marin can't do it when you control him, maybe Claude, Sebastian and Irina are not that capable. But, am I?"

_"Why do you complicate your life so much? My only interest is to take over Marin and live again like the mighty demon I was! But she stands in my way!"_

"You are no longer a mighty demon! You gave it up to become an inner spirit! Face your fate! Tenshou never complained about it! And he is the King of Hell."

"Mr. Erawyo, I'm sorry but it's not my intention to stay in your way, though I would appreciate if you…"

" _Would give him up? Never. He's the only body fit for my power and more! Wave goodbye, cause in the end, he'll be mine."_

"It's by the time this ends Erawyo. Set him free or we'll force you to." Said Claude coming closer. Sebastian appeared from the kitchen.

" _And how do you plan to do that? Exorcism is not a way."_

" We have our ways Erawyo…" said Claude approaching. That was the moment it ended. The moment when a different life will begin, a life without the demon inside.

They surrounded Erawyo. He had all control over Marin now and it was the right moment to get rid of him. He was suddenly enclosed in a glowing purple circle. A demon's trademark…Both Sebastian and Claude approached, as he felt his limbs being tied up.

"How does it feel to be defenceless?" asked Claude angry. He was upset that his precious master was in this guy's hands.

"Yeah…How is it?"

_"With no offence Malphas…Since when do you care?"_

_"_ Since now…" said Sebastian with some sort of pride. He began to care since he found himself being treated nicely not like a slave.

"And we're getting to see the end of this stupid thing of yours." Said again Claude. "You won't be bothering Master or Hunter for a very long time now…"

"This is the end" they said in unison and approached, both in his face and carefully strangled Erawyo out of Marin. They opened their mouths to share the soul who was fighting, not giving up. He had one quality for sure, and that was his will to survive.

In Marin's mind there was a battle no one could describe. Not a battle as in swords and guns, but the battle of life. Last minutes of someone's existence. Erawyo was in front of his wielder and was crying blood. He looked sad and ready to die. Erawyo felt like torn to pieces, devoured by others and lost. He lost the body and soul he fought to control for so long. He approached his master and talked to him in a slow, dead voice, like he was already gone.

" _Forgive me if you can…my life ends today. I tried to hold on to your life because you were strong and I was not, you were perfect I was not. I've always wanted to be like you…"_

"Then why did you try this?" asked Marin, regretting the fate of the spirit that served him for thousand years.

_"For becoming like you I had to be you…I wanted back what I once gave up…Just…oshiete (tell me)…what is it that makes you strong…"_

_"_ You however don't have enough time to change it so I'll tell you. It's love."

" _Ai? Love makes you strong? His love?"_

"His and mine for him and…I think for _her_ too." He said thinking at Irina.

" _Souka? If I knew earlier, I wouldn't be here now…I would've tried to get you to love me too as you love Claude. Maybe I would've never thought of killing you and would've never desired your power."_

 _"_ Maybe…Goodbye Erawyo…"

 _"Goodbye…Mas-ahhhhhhhhh~!"_ as Erawyo was pulled out by the two demons.

At surface, Claude and Sebastian were savouring the last bit of the demon soul they just served as Marin was in Claude's arms, held tight to his chest. He was asleep. Claude considered moving him to his room but the clingy creature refused, as he woke from his sleep and tried to step. Everyone was looking at him surprised. And suddenly, something happened. His hair went white, eyes too and he was very pale. His suit, snowflake, even his shoes.

He approached Hunter and hugged her dearly. Only that she was trembling. Claude was ready to jump and save her but then he met his eyes.

"Sweetheart…I am your Angel's new inner demon. My name is Sahka (The Peaceful)."

"P-p-pleased to m-m-meet you…" she trailed.

"I guess you'd like him back. Close your eyes…" and as she did he changed Marin back to normal, on his feet, proud and…taller?

"You…" said Claude coming next to him and, like a kid started measuring him with his hand…No use, they were equal…

"Hello to you too. Now…please get me something to eat…"

"Y-yes, Your Highness." And he went in the kitchen followed by Hunter. Tonight not just that he wanted to stop her from going to him, he wanted to scream to him for the things he was saying but all he could do was stand and watch. He felt useless. But somehow she knew he regretted, as she hugged him by his waist and leaned her head in his back. He froze while chopping. His heart skipped a beat.

He gave up chopping and turned around only for Hunter to look in his eyes with a strange expression. Was that desire? She was looking at him with desire. But of course there was a bit of fear. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"Miss Hunter…I can not work in these conditions…Is there something bothering you?"

"Thank you for trying to take care of me all this time he's been tortured." And she kissed his cheek. "And thank you for being near me."

"With pleasure…"

"I'm going in my room…"

"Ok…"

Claude continued to chop and cook but most of the time he would be lost in her eyes. The memory of those lustful eyes. And then again, he loved her. How much it burned that kiss on his cheek, just because it was on the cheek. He wondered how would her lips feel on his and how her skin would be against his. Or how would a simple cuddling night be like. All this flooded his mind but the most vivid image was that of her lips approaching his face. Those sweet lips. As from behind again a pair of arms wrapped around him. Not familiar.

"Isn't it horrible? To love and the other not to know it? Or not to be sure if she feels the same?" and hugged his back tight and sniffled and buried his forehead in his back.

"Oh, don't blow your snorts on my tailcoat! And don't hug me when I have a knife in my hand!" as he broke free and looked at the shorter demon giving him puppy eyes. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that…"

"It's ok. So…" he said as he sat down on a chair."…details of what she did…"

"It's not much of a thing…She thanked me for taking care and…"

"And…?"

"And kissed my cheek."

"That's all? Not a little peck on the lips?"

"She hugged me from behind."

"Why didn't you kiss her?"

"I wanted but I thought she'll run away."

"WHY?"

"Because after all, I'm a soul-eating monster. Who would love me?"

"Maybe her! You didn't try!"

"What do you know of love? Have you ever loved someone?"

"Yes. One of the harem maids."

"Oh…"

"Don't say that, she's still alive. But I left. And you would better hitch your pants and conquer France a.k.a Hunter. She's not like the harem girls. She doesn't wait for Prince Charming to choose her or not. She searches…"

"Do you know how hard it is?"

"No. But I'm advising you for the best."

"Thanks…"

* * *

Sebastian went away. Not very far. To Hunter's room. Maybe he would force her heart opened a bit. Just as he got there she was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What is it Miss?"

"Will you stop calling me that? What do I do?"

"About?"

"I like somebody."

"Oh? Who?"

"Someone from highschool… and I don't know what to do…"

"Well, you can do two things. Tell him or wait."

"Oh…"

"But if it were Claude, let's say, I should say wait."

"Why?"

"Ah, so it's him…"

"No. You played with my words!"

"I don't do such things. But, isn't Claude? I think he is."

"He would never love me…"

"Where do you know from? You didn't even try? Listen here. Go for his damned heart. I bet you will get him."

"How?"

"Be exactly how you are now. Sweet and smiley. You can do it Hunter. You really can."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Follow him closely. You will see. From what I've seen, his gaze never leaves you."

"I…I will try…"

"Take it easy. He's not one to admit too fast."

"Thank you Sebastian."

"The best for sweet ladies." And he was surprised when Hunter hugged him and he patted her head. But for sure they didn't know that Claude have seen only Sebastian hugging her and did not hear the conversation. He was gonna beat the shit out of Sebastian.

And he almost did. He waited for Sebastian to come in the living room. But of course, Gaby didn't have anything better to do than to burry herself in an armchair, in clothes of the same colour and wait for something interesting to happen. And oh, it did happen. Sebastian appeared and Claude began.

"So…what took you so long?"

"So long to what?"

"You stayed a pretty big amount of time there…"

"There where?"

"ARE YOU PRETENDING YOU DON'T KNOW?" he yelled.

"Claude, it's a misunderstanding…"

"Shut up Michaelis! You think I'm an idiot? I saw you with Hunter! You try to make me admit my feelings while you already took her from me!"

"Claude…"

"Shut up I said! Did you fuck her already? Did she scream for you? Did you like seeing me suffering?" and he punched Sebastian in the face.

Sebastian kept his composure and rubbed his aching face. Ah, so that this is Wrath. "It used to feel worse…" he said to himself, commenting the sin. He was thinking how to solve this without telling him that Hunter liked him. "Yes, you're a total idiot."

"What?"

"I said YES, YOU'RE AN IDIOT! She had a fight with someone at school and asked me what to do. I told her how to solve it and because she wanted to thank me, she hugged me."

"Oh,…"

"No, it doesn't matter now. You can't take back the punch you just gave me."

"I apologize. I really apologize…"

"You know…the punch doesn't hurt as much as the fact that Her Highness watched from the red armchair…"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah…She keeps doing that…"

"Interesting things catch my eyes. Why not? Now, if you finished, do what you have to do and let me read."

* * *

Claude and Sebastian went to other room. Claude looked at him with sorry eyes. He was so desperate not to lose her that he punched the other demon. And now, looking at the facts, why would Sebastian take her from him? For revenge? No, shit. He wouldn't do that. He just regained his life, he wouldn't want to lose it. And Marin wouldn't approve either. He approached the demon rubbing his face and, like a dog, he licked his hand. Sebastian looked puzzled but understood why.

"It was Wrath. You know, even if we're demons, it doesn't mean we're not sinning."

"I know. I thought just now and realized you had no reason to do it."

"No big deal. Try show her how much you love her."

"So she likes me?"

"Claude, I can't tell. But generally when a boy (your case a man/demon) likes a girl, he tries to show her and maybe get a date!"

"I never have done things like this."

"Well, start. The peck on the cheek just today was a little 'come here and try to get me' not a 'I admit I like you, you have me'."

"Lucifer, Sebastian!"

"What do all people have with Dad?"

"Nothing Sebs, chill. It seems you know more about girls than I do."

"I stay with Irina…OF COURSE I KNOW!"

"So…Should I take her out on a date?"

"Nooo, you wait for her to come propose…Of course you do!"

* * *

Next morning something unexpected happened. It was early morning, and Claude was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. There was a young woman from a delivery service. She delivered a bunch of roses…and they were not for Irina but for Hunter. In that moment his heart shattered to pieces. So there was someone…someone liked Hunter and spent quite a large amount of money to show his affection. As he was walking back, Hunter saw the bunch and read the note. Claude had that pained expression…she simply took the roses and threw them.

"Why did you throw the roses?" he asked with a flat tone.

"Because I don't want them. If they were from someone else, maybe I would like them."

Claude still misunderstood. He lost every hope to her heart. He was a demon after all. He resigned to being a butler, and that was it. He was more than sure Marin wouldn't be very happy either, or her parents. Though, the next days would change the situation dramatically. In a few days, not even the angelic powers of his master would be able to save her


	16. Yes, I do/Dr. Hannibal Lecter

_'Now, is the winter of our discontent,_

_Made glorious summer by this sun of York…_

_And all the clouds that lour'd on our house…_

_...in the deep bosom of the ocean buried.'_

"No, we're doing it wrong… This is not the winter of our discontent as in really winter. It's about the War of Roses. The discontent represents the peace between the Lancasters' and Yorks'. The Yorks' won the crown but Richard still wants to fight. This is his discontent. No war stops until the enemy is completely destroyed. And the part with 'this sun of York' it's a pun. It's the sun from York, their region, and the son of York, as in Edward." The teacher explained to the class. Hunter was sitting at her normal desk, watching the clock ticking her life away. This morning, she intervened for one of her classmates that was harassed by a group of guys. She knew they were the school's troublemakers but couldn't stand to see them harassing her. ' _Now, is the summer of my petty life, Made glorious shit by that stupid troublemakers, and all the clouds are storming on my head, Because I'm idiot to no end…"_ But of course the time is always ticking life away and so did it this time. The bell rang and the classes ended for her. It was pretty late and dark outside. Her mother came over and she had to get home quickly.

Hunter avoided trouble as much as possible but, this time it seemed that trouble wanted to hang with her. As she went on the streets, she bumped into the trouble-gang.

"Well, well…Who do we have here? Miss Black?" asked the leader.

"What do you want?"

"You know, I was pretty interested in your class mate earlier. I don't get why did you interrupt us."

"You were harassing her, that wasn't 'being interested'."

"Well now, honey. Where is your guarding Angel?"

"Home."

"Too bad. Guys! Get her!"

* * *

Claude was in the kitchen. He was making tea for Marin. That evening was very tiring. Irina came with her boyfriend Damon. That pissed Marin to no end. And if Marin is pissed he starts with his very unfriendly smile and stupid questions. And he fuckin' did. He and Irina started yelling at eachother for the past two hours. Damon kept kissing Irina in front of him and Marin would either spit in his fist or hiss like a cat…yeah. That's all for self control…

And why of course Sebastian would smile brightly everytime Irina smiled at Damon…To make things worse, Gaby joined the discusion, asking Damon what plans does he have with Irina. And the answer, came from Marin under the form of 'He's waiting for the right time (that meaning never)."Well, men are men, women are women, sex is sex and Marin is jealous. But, of course, Irina is Irina.

At the middle of the never-ending argument between Irina and Marin, Claude took the decision to go make some tea…And yet, he could hear everything. Sebastian soon joined him.

"So Claude, what tea are you making?"

"Whatever but with sleeping pills for Marin…"

"Nice."

"Oh yeah. He is actually screaming…-

"Sex?"

"NO. Jealousy!"

"And I who thought…"

"Sebby, he, completely and utterly and absolutely, loves Irina!"

"He does?"

"You know he does."

"I don't know Claude. Generally when a man likes a woman he doesn't yell at her. He buys her flowers, chocolates, food…and in Irina's case, more food."

"Marin doesn't buy flowers…for no one… ."

"Well, everything has a beginning !"

"Seriously. Does he look like the kind of guy who does?"

"No. He doesn't look like. But back again! Does he look like the kind of guy to drive a Mercedes?"

"Back again, Irina is normal?" and with that, Claude felt a shiver going down his spine. Something bad…was happening…

"Claude? You ok? Irina does that to you?"

"No. Something is happening with Hunter…I feel it."

"Oh god! Is impossible! Marin would have felt it already!"

"I can't stay. I must go!" and he vanished into thin air. Sebastian was left with the tea.

"Oh, great! He runs and I must make the tea…Bastard. And now…Let's prepare some TEA…"

* * *

Hunter was surrounded. They stopped her from moving and were working on her clothes. She figured pretty quickly what they wanted. She was going to be raped. And no one was there. The idiot's words were taunting her. 'Where is your Angel now?' Really. Where was he? Where was Marin when he was supposed to protect her? Where were his fangs to hiss at her aggressors? Where were his dark wings to cover her nakedness? Home. He was home. And nowhere else. She fought the men as much as possible, but of course, they were stronger. Her jeans were of by now and the gang-leader started unbuckling his belt. Soon, the guy's dick was closing the distance.

"Were is your Angel? He will let you get fucked? How sweet of him!"

"God please! Help me!"

"I am here Hunter…"

"Who's there?" asked the rapist.

"Hmmm…I am certainly not an Angel…But for you sweety-boy, I can be the Devil himself." And he appeared out of nowhere, and kicked all the guys away. He covered Hunter's eyes with his tie and showed his true form to the gang. Horrified scream were heard as the gang ran as they ran as fast as they could. He changed in his normal form and took Hunter in his arms, covering her with his tailcoat.

"It's ok now. You're fine…All will be fine."

"I…I want home…" she sobbed in his chest and hugged his neck. Claude, her saviour…Who would've thought?

"Of course you do. Let's get you home."

Yes. Home. Hunter's mother started her hysterics. She wouldn't stop asking Marin where was her daughter. It was late, very late. She didn't call, she didn't come. Her mother was worried. Marin on the other hand felt a head ach with every minute that passed.

Suddenly the door of the manor hung open as Claude entered carrying a sobbing and almost naked Hunter in the house. Her mother started yelling again but, not for long. Once Claude stepped in with her Marin fell to the ground as his chest started aching like being stabbed a million times.

"What's going on?" she asked, obviously not expecting that to happen.

Claude looked as his Master was jerking in pain on the floor, sustained by Gaby. He knew then. "He's paying the price for not protecting Hunter."

"I demand explanaitions!"

"I am sorry but I don't have time for petty hysterics! Your daughter is scared and needs rest." And he disappeared in the house, probably to Hunter's room.

In the minutes that followed, Marin relaxed and went to see Hunter. She was shaking and crying about what those guys wanted to do to her. She also asked him why didn't he save her. His only answer was 'I'm sorry'. Even though he didn't save her, she felt the need to be in his arms, held tight to his chest. Claude made some calming tea and served her right away.

It seemed that Claude and Marin were the only ones who could approach her. She even shun her mother away. No one could understand what she passed through. Only Claude and Marin.

"Claude?" she asked shaking.

"Yes Hunter. What is it?"

"I…I am afraid."

"It's ok. I will call Marin to sleep here tonight."

"No…"

"Why?"

"I want to sleep with you. You saved me!"

"Hunter…"

"Please Claude! I don't need my mother, I don't need my Angel, I need my saviour."

"That is weird. You need a demon?"

"I know. But please, stay with me tonight!"

"Ok. I will stay with you as long as you wish and order me to."

"Thank you."

* * *

To be, or not to be-that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles

And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep-

No more-and by a sleep to say we end

The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep-

To sleep-perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub

Indeed. Is it nobler in the mind to suffer or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by fighting them, put an end to them? Of course. In theory is easy. Hunter felt sick. Sick of her helplessness. That night, not only her body war almost raped, but her mind too. She was useless and scared…She needed a demon to save her life.

Her mother was all day long trying to pry her open, to talk to her, but she would yell again and again that she will never understand. And it was true.

"Hunter! I am your mother!"

"So? Where were you when I was almost raped? Where was father then?"

"Sweetie, let me help you!"

"I do not want! Call Claude! He was there for me. He, a DEMON."

And talking about the wolf…Claude entered the room and asked her mother nicely to leave her alone. She gave Claude the stink eye and left spitting in his general direction. Hunter was content. She beckoned Claude closer.

"Come here." She told him smiling.

"Did she upset you?"

"Not quite. Thanks for all though. By the way Claude. Does it bother you to stay here all the time?"

"No. I am you assigned butler. Is my duty to stay here with you and make sure you pass over this hard times."

"You never get bored? I mean I'm an emotional wreck…"

"If you are a wreck then I must say you're the most beautiful wreck I've ever seen. I bet lots of sailors wanted you before you got stranded."

"You always know how to make me feel better, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"It's just… you really make me feel better."

"I'm glad."

"Claude, I think your girlfriend loves you a lot."

"I don't have such a thing. But there is someone I love."

"Oh…I see."

* * *

Marin was sitting at the desk when Claude entered to have a big men talk. It was hilarious just how flustered Claude was. He was blushing.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I…I love Hunter."

"Why are you telling me this? Tell her!"

"I can't!"

"Well, why? Don't tell me! You still love me?"

"No!"

"Phew…"

"I can't tell her because of a big number of reasons."

"Surprise me."

"1. I am a demon. Demons eat souls.

2\. She is too pretty to love me back

3\. Someone sent her flowers.

4\. I don't know if I can make her happy

5\. I think her mother hates me

6\. her father probably too.

7\. Her brother idem.

8\. I've never been in a serious relationship

9\. I don't know if you agree.

10\. I'm afraid not to hurt her.

11\. I'm afraid my idea of love doesn't fit her idea of love.

12….

"Claude! Stop! It's too much and it's bullshit! Do you want the list of reasons why Irina can't and won't be my girlfriend? It's way longer and more serious than yours."

"But…"

"No but. Claude. Love doesn't have boundaries! Love can be between humans and vampires, demons and humans, demons and vampires and everything is possible! Just tell her!"

"I can't…I'm afraid of rejection."

"If you never try you'll never know."

"I can't today."

"There is always a tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow"

"Thank you…"

"Claude, I wish you all the happiness I can't have. So go."

* * *

And gone he was. Claude for one was a person of great trust and clear mind, but when it came to Hunter, he lost it completely. She charmed him with a few words, some good moves and pretty eyes. Oh, and that beautiful smile. All the nights he wound his arms around her sleeping form, not for a second did he dare think of devouring her soul. Though her smell was making it close to impossible. He was in love with her very essence.

He would have dreamed of the moment when they would be together, of how he'll cherish her. He knew how to love a man. For certain he knew how to love a woman. Hunter was his to take and keep. That only if her heart and soul could shelter a parasite like him.

Hunter was on the same side too. In the livingroom, she stayed with Sebastian and asked him what to do. Claude gave no special sign that he loves her and she was pretty much desperate. This attempt to rape got them somewhat closer but still so far. In his arms at night, she would feel his heart jumping in his chest like he ran a thousand miles. Was this because of her? Sebastian assured her that Claude feels for her but she didn't take it for real. She resigned to the warmth of her room.

Claude came pretty late to sleep. There was no doubt he was worked by something because he had an unreadable frown to his beautiful face. His eyebrows knitted together in contemplation as he undid his tailcoat.

"Come here Claude. I want to sleep."

"Just let me take of my waistcoat and I'm coming."

"Something upset you today? You look angry…"

"No. It's just my face when I'm thinking."

"Oh…"

"Ready. How do you want me to stay?"

"I want to stay on your chest."

"Okay." And he got in bed with her, pulling her close to his chest and hugged her tight to him, his hands resting on her back as she murmured something that seemed like a lullaby for his ears. Every minute that passed he was more and more aware that there was no chance for her to love him but it couldn't hurt to try. After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

He slowly passed his fingers through her hair, gently touching her neck as he returned to her back.

"Claude, in the morning, can you prepare a bath for me?"

"Of course…Bubble or simple?"

"Bubble"

"Ok, it's like done sweetheart." _Oh shit, I said sweetheart! Idiot Claude!_

_'He just called me sweetheart? He loves me'_

After that, Claude pretended to have fallen asleep and she didn't continue the discussion. Her heart was beating fast at the thought of being loved back by the gorgeous man beside her. Even if he was a demon, he had more heart than most humans do. She pulled at his shrit to keep him as close to her as possible and inhaled his scent.

She really fell for him in no time. A few weeks don't mean so much. But her heart felt safe with this man than with the actors from Met and her classmates plus upper grades. The Justin that Jen reminded was indeed a fool for her but she didn't feel so good around him. As a flash, she thought to wake Claude to ask him why did he call her sweetheart. And she did. She woke him.

"Claude, we must discuss."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"No."

"Fine. Five more minutes."

"No."

"Ugh. What…is…it?"

"Why. No. Do youuuuuuu…"

"I what?"

"Ughh, is so frustrating!"

"What is frustrating?"

"Claude!"

"Yes."

"I….I….AAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"You must sleep. I recommend it, is very good."

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah. You're a nice girl."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo."

"No what?"

"Do you love me?" she said it. She just spit it out. Not wanting to see his reaction, she turned away, her back to him.

Claude's figure was priceless. His mouth was opened, jaw dropped completely, golden eyes narrowed and eyebrows knitted together. He couldn't believe his ears. He pinched himself to be sure it's real and then, slowly, came behind her. He pushed her hair aside and slowly, kissed her neck. She shivered from the sudden feel of his lips.

"Yes. I love you."

"For real?"

"Yes. I do. I really love you. From the start you stole my heart."

"Claude."

"Yes."

"Kiss me you fool!"

"Yes my love." And he kissed her softly, turning her to him. Her lips felt so good, so soft and so very sweet. Her hands were around his neck as she kissed him back, those plump lips of his were making it difficult for her to not bite. She was in his lap and his hands were on her waist, her body flat against his. It was better than anything.

He slowly pulled away and looked at her. She was enthralled by his touch but so was he. Her fingers played with his hair while he studied her figure. He slowly lifted his hand to touch her face. Hunter was the only woman that succeeded in stealing his heart and he was grateful. His fears were gone forever. Marin was right. There was nothing to fear anymore.

As they stayed so, one found the courage to open the mouth and speak. "Hunter…I am madly in love with you."

"Claude, call me Amelia. I want to hear the name no one has the right to call from your mouth. You and Marin are the only ones allowed."

"Amelia…"

"I like it. Sounds so sweet."

"We should go to sleep, you know. We have tomorrow to admire each other."

"But I don't want to sleep."

"Come on." And she laid back on his chest, hugging him and kissing his chest. Once she got comfy she fell fast asleep and remained until morning.

* * *

Morning. Yes. Morning…Irina was talking on the phone with Damon and was pretty loud. It's been a good two-weeks relationship and it was continuing. No good. Marin was puffing all the times he heard her say she loves Damon. He just heard they had a date that evening at her favourite café. He went away to see what Claude and Hunter were doing that they didn't appear.

In Hunter's room, Claude was dressing her, and as he finished, she looked up at him and, raised on her toes-tips and kissed him, wrapping her hands around his neck to support herself. He responded and asked for entrance in her mouth. She allowed and the kiss deepened, both of them battling.

From behind a door cracked opened as a form entered. It was…Marin…oh no…IT WAS MARIN.

"Whoooo~…" he interjected.

"Angel is not what it seems! I was helping him with his glasses!"

"In his mouth? He must've dropped them."

"It's just…"

"You're together, aren't you?"

"Yes. We do." Said Claude smiling. He couldn't help it.

"It's ok. But you know, I still need Claude every once in a while. So let me have him sometimes."

"Yes Angel. I will not keep him too busy."

"Ah, and Claude."

"Yes?"

"Don't bother buying condoms."

"Angel!"

"Master!"

"Bye!"

Great. Another pain in his ass. And it was not a dick. He suddenly remembered his time with Irina. They had a good time together when he turned her into a vampire. She taught him how to play the violin. The violin.

He went in his room and opened the violin's box and took the instrument in his hands. He took the bow and, as he fixed the violin on his shoulder, started playing the notes from the first song Irina taught him. He remembered her fingers pressing his on the chords for the right amount of time, her other arm encircling his to lay her hand on the bow. It was wonderful when it was.

As he sang, the whole house echoed with the lullaby, and Irina stopped dead in her tracks hearing the familiar song. She was close to his room and heard every note he played. Nostalgia was filling her heart right there and then. It was so…sad. He still remembered the shitty song and played it so proud of it. It almost hurt.

He had good memories with her and was remembering them publicly by playing the notes. She had to get ready for the date but couldn't move from that spot as the sound reverberated in her heart. She struggled and broke free from his song and went to prepare.

Marin on the other hand was no longer remembering those things. Now he was thinking something else. Something unforgivable and outrageous. Maybe he will regret it all his life but it was fucking worth it….

Sebastian helped Irina with her dress and make up for the date. She was wearing a yellowish-white dress. She was so happy. She never have been so in love before. But, he was only human. Either she would turn him later into a vampire, or let him be human. Not now. They had all the time to decide.

Irina was making her way to the café as she caught a glimpse of something. A familiar form on a lone street, right vis-à-vis the café. As she approached, the form started clearing and fear filled her heart as she got a hunch of what that form was.

As she got there she screamed her lungs out. It was Damon. His body was mutilated, full of blood and wounds. His face was one of pure horror, probably from the image of the killer. She pulled her phone out and called Gaby and the police. She then leaned down and hugged his corpse.

In 10 minutes, the police, ambulance and television was there. Gaby arrived first though. With Marin along. It was a hot day…

"Irina, what happened?" asked Marin wanting to seem worried.

"I…I found him dead…here…alone."

"Nothing else? Didn't see anything?"

"No."

From distance, Claude seemed to have figured out what had just happened. It was such a hot day and his master was all buttoned up. He either hid evidence from the murder or was totally idiot. Both Sebastian and Claude were only in shirt.

Claude shook Sebastian from his music. Apparently Sebastian was thinking of the same thing.

"He must've killed Damon."

"How did you figure it?"

"First he came home in a hurry about an hour ago when you were kissing with Hunter. Second, why is he all buttoned up? I mean we're dieing and he's wearing a waistcoat too."

"Yeah. Let's not say anything. We can't just accuse him out of nowhere."

At home Irina was a mess. She was accusing everybody for the murder. She didn't know that only one person was guilty. And that was Marin.

"You did it!" she yelled at him.

"Irina, do you hear what you're saying? I didn't do it. I was all day running from Met to home to grab some documents I needed. I didn't have the time."

"You were. Who else could be? You hated him since you hired him!"

"This is bullshit. I can't listen more of this shit." And he went to his room leaving Irina there, heartbroken. Claude was waiting for him there. He sat in an armchair, keeping a beat with his foot as Marin entered the room.

"Oh, welcome back, Dr. Lecter."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what. You killed Damon."

"Bullshit."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not." And with that, Claude moved too fast for Marin to see and touched their foreheads. The touch made memories of the murder available for Claude's brain.

* * *

_It was 15:30. An hour before. He sent from Irina's phone a message to meet earlier, as their date was at 17:30 he moved it to 16:30. Marin waited Damon outside the café. Damon came from far and he arrived at 16:00. Marin then pulled him to the side and created a force-field to make them invisible. He punched Damon in his stomach and took his phone and smashed it. Of course he was wearing gloves._

_He opened his waistcoat because of the high temperature and pulled out a knife. A hunting knife. Damon looked at him with wide eyes. The glasses were missing and his eyes were_ _**red** _ _and his hair was a little longer and messier. The boy tried to get him to reason._

_"Sir, what are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like? I try to kill you."_

_"Sir, I don't think you want that. You don't look ok. Maybe something is wrong and you should stop."_

_"No Mr. White. You see, I'm perfectly fine. You on the other hand have made a terrible mistake. You have something that is mine."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Oh, but you know. That something is supposed to meet you here at five."_

_"She changed the hour."_

_"Nope. I did." Said Marin sharpening his blade and tearing opened the boy's shirt._

_"Sir, but why do you have to kill me?"_

_"So she can forget you and get over. Then I'll try my luck."_

_"You're sick…"_

_"Of love maybe."_

_"She will be heartbroken!"_

_"I can live with this. It's not gonna take long. Any last words?"_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"Ha, good that." And he pushed the knife in the boy's chest then pulled downwards, cutting his chest opened. He then pulled out and stabbed him several times. It is known that murderers arent't usually satisfied with only cutting the victim opened, they must also bring...imrovements. As he got bored with the blood from the chest wounds, he tore his stomach opened and watched as the blood came out like a spring, breaking through earth. But this, didn't satisfy him enough. He dug his hand in the pool of blood as he was taking water in his hands and drank blood._

_Still not enough. He unzipped the boy's pants opened and, inside his boxers, cut his dick off, to make sure that never got Irina. He raised to his feet and looked at the mess he called shirt. The chest was strained with blood, but he was careful to lift his sleeves. He also cleared his bloodied mouth._

_"Now, you can't touch my Irina with your filthy dick. Isn't it better now? Don't you feel free? Oh dear, it's late. Your girlfriend is getting ready for your date and you still are dirty. My, my. What a bad boyfriend. I'll leave you to solve this." As he went out of the lone street and covered his stained shirt with the waistcoat and then coat. He left and returned home._

"You are sick…"

"I order you not to tell anyone!"

"You…I was right calling you Dr. Lecter…Only he was such a sadist! Why didn't you just try break them up? Is it worth killing him?"

"Oh, don't lecture me on killing! How many people have you killed? Huh?"

"That is…"

"The same thing. And don't go around calling me that! I didn't eat him!

"At least I have done it without torturing them."

"Well, it was for Irina. It called for something special."

"Special? You cut his dick off! How is that special?"

"Not every day I cut one! At least humans don't grow them back!"

"So cutting a dick is special. Great. You're a psycho."

"No. I just love Irina."

"What if she will find out?"

"I'll make sure she doesn't. Cause if she does, I won't be able to do much."

"You can't do this. Go turn in."

"Claude, please don't. Don't do it! Don't tell anyone. I did it because of her! Be serious, you would do the same for Hunter! Imagine it! You love her for 900 years and she goes and dates a human!" said Marin falling at Claude's feet just to convince the demon.

"Why are you so capable? You even kneel before me to not tell anyone. You really are sick."

"Claude, she'll never find out, the police won't find me and I can compel them! Everything will be fine!"

"Ok. I will shut up."

"Thank you Claude. I love you." And he kissed Claude.

* * *

The next weeks Irina wore black and almost daily went to Damon's grave with a flower. The police still haven't found out who the killer was and the news were full with the murder. Details of the body were reminded daily.

Marin was pissed that Irina went everyday to the boy's grave but couldn't do much. He had to keep calm. On the other hand Gaby suspected Marin for the murder. He had motive and opportunity. Pretty bad. And more over, it seemed Claude knew.

Gaby also tried talk to him but it didn't work. Claude was really loyal and it was a pain in the ass. Irina recovered slowly from the mourning and became again the Irina they knew.

One night, Hunter asked Claude about the murder. It didn't seem right the way the boy was killed and seemed also that Marin was out of character. He didn't behave much like himself. So Hunter asked the only person near Marin.

"Claude." She said staying on his chest at night.

"Yes my love. What is it?"

"Do you think Angel killed Damon?"

"What are you talking about Amelia?"

"I asked you if you think he did it."

"Amelia…"

"So he was, wasn't he?"

"It's just…I can't tell."

"But why?"

"Irina is the one and only reason."

"Why the Hell? I know he loves her but is it worth it?"

"Amelia, you must not tell anyone! Promise me!"

"Claude…"

"Promise!"

"Fine. I won't tell anyone."

"Good. Tomorrow is a rehearsal and I must go with him. Let's get to sleep."

That night Claude dreamt the murder. Like he was observing from the distance. It was weird to look at Marin being like that. His eyes red with bloodlust and his hands, the most powerful weapon. He watched again as his Master killed the youngster and left his body there. Every detail now reminded. He then shifted. He was in Marin's bureau and they both yell at each other and one sentence enlightens him"

_"You will kill them as you killed Damon?"_

_"He deserved it!"_

_"Did you hear that?"_

_"Irina…Oh no."_

"NO!" he woke up screaming. It couldn't, it wouldn't, it must not! Why? Shit…the storm is approaching….

All the morning Claude was absent. His mind was wandering elsewhere. Nobody seemed to be bothered but Hunter saw it. As she was kissing him, he wasn't responding. His eyes were opened and staring blankly in the distance. As he was thinking, his pupils dilated so much his eyes were almost black.

"Claude!" she yelled to break his daydreaming.

"Hmm?"

"Where are you thinking?"

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere is better than kissing me? What is wrong? Is because I know about the murder?"

"No. It's the murder itself."

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's forget about it. I don't feel well today. I must also go to the Opera in ten minutes and I don't feel like it…"

"You sure don't need anything?"

"Yes. See you later beautiful." As he kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

All the day Marin yelled at the singers. Today, he found them completely disastrous. Damon's death made it hard for the singers to continue. Some of them suspected Marin of killing Damon but no one could prove. The day it happened he was at the Opera and home. All of them knew he had a busy day and needed documents. So his alibi was stable. Rock hard quite.

Most of the singers that believed he was guilty thought that they were next. And some of the guys who liked Irina were suddenly gay. You could tell them anything but you couldn't convince them that the man wasn't guilty.

Of course, there was always a good chance of escaping by getting fired or dismiss yourself. Though for an opera singer it's not quite the best choice… So they had to survive.

"What the Hell is this? This is what you call acting? This is what you call singing? Once more from the start."

"Yes, sir."

Never good enough. How could you not suspect him in moments like this. Once more with feeling? Once more in hell…no one could do it better.

At home Marin and Claude were discussing. And it wasn't about dinner. Claude tried to make Marin understand that people were afraid of him and couldn't do their best on stage. But Marin wouldn't let it go.

"That you called acting? It was lame!"

"With you yelling like this? I would do the same like them."

"Huh. Bullshit."

"You shouldn't have yelled."

"I have to. They don't deserve to be where they are."

"So what? Are you gonna kill them like you killed Damon?" yelled Claude frustrated

"He DESERVED IT! He tried to take MY IRINA!"

Suddenly, from the door, rushed footsteps could be heard. Both of them looked at each other and said in unison 'Irina'. Marin rushed through the door and started searching for Irina.


End file.
